


Awaken

by Belleteyn1173



Series: Feel Again [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Choking, Developing Friendships, Dirty Talk, Dom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Dominant Geralt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Light Dom/sub, Love Triangles, Oral Sex, Possessive Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, pan wielding maiden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 87,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belleteyn1173/pseuds/Belleteyn1173
Summary: You've taken up work at the local tavern to help ease the loneliness and isolation of your every day life. Out of no where memories of a certain white haired Witcher start flooding your mind. Little did you know that after 2 years, he would make quite an entrance back into your life, making quite a mess of things while he's at it.This story is the second installment to my previous work "Feel Again".
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion & Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Series: Feel Again [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820965
Comments: 103
Kudos: 447
Collections: Interesting Character and/or Interesting Relationship Development





	1. Chapter 1

“I think it’s time I head home, Samuel,” you hollered as you tossed the soiled rag you held into the bucket for linens to be laundered. Your boss stuck his out from the doorway that separated the bar area from the kitchen, “Alright dear. I’ll see you tomorrow evening then?” he asked. You nodded with a small, tired smile. Samuel followed you out the front door, as he did every evening to insure you got to your horse without trouble from any of the loitering drunkards who lacked proper judgement.

“You really shouldn’t be riding alone at this time of night,” Samuel muttered as you hauled yourself up onto your horse’s back.

“Samuel, you say this practically every night you walk me out here,” you replied rolling your eyes. He shrugged and guilt panged within you. “I will be just fine, but I appreciate your concern. I will see you tomorrow,’ you assured him, your words forced a small smile from him.

Pulling on the reins you directed your horse down the muddy road that led you out of town towards home. The first melt of the spring season was starting which had left the roads a mud caked mess. You thought about how thankful you were to have been able to save enough money to buy a horse. Your days of walking in this mess were over. 

You didn’t want to rush home tonight, instead you wanted to take your time and enjoy the crisp air. You wanted to enjoy the relaxed ride, to bask in the moonlight that illuminated the road ahead of you. However, the silence made you uneasy so you gave Sienna a slight kick to her sides, “Come on girl, let’s get moving,” you muttered. With that the mare picked up the pace from a lazy trot to a full gallop. The cool air on your face was refreshing, so perhaps rushing wasn’t such a bad idea. 

Sienna slowed to a trot when you approached the small home on your humble little farm. You rode into the small shelter you had built for her and dismounted. Off came the heavy saddle, the bridle followed and you filled her feed trough. You gave her a firm pat on the rear and exited the shelter, shutting the gate behind you. The soft bleats of your goats from their shelter welcomed you home. 

Inside, the house was illuminated in a soft warm glow from the fire. You sat down and pulled off one of your muddy boots to avoid trailing the mess all over. Out of nowhere, memories of a certain silver haired man flooded your brain and you felt your lungs seize. Staring at your stocking clad foot, the image of him gently cleaning the mud from your feet replayed. You shook yourself back to the present and quickly yanked off your other boot. The memory had completely caught you off guard, you hadn’t thought about him in a long while. 

As you dressed for bed you couldn’t help but start to wonder. Where was he? How was he doing? Did he think of you how you thought of him? Did the memories randomly invade his thoughts as well? Hell, was he even alive? It had been two years since he stalked into your life with his intimidating demeanor and that deep voice. Those giant, but capable hands that had taken care of you in more ways than one. Those golden, cat-like eyes. Your lungs filled with air then forced it out as you sighed and collapsed into bed. Tears threatened to fall as loneliness began to choke you. 

You thought taking the job in town at the tavern during the winter months would help you feel more connected to people. The hope was that perhaps you would meet someone, a special someone. Someone who you could share a life with. No one would ever replace your Finnegan, nor did you want to replace him. You just wanted to not feel so isolated. So empty. So alone. Geralt had helped you remember how it felt to be wanted, to be desired. You had been chasing that feeling for two years now. Maybe you needed to move to a new town or perhaps a large city. Who were you kidding? You weren’t going to leave this farm you and Finnegan built together, it was one of the very few things you had left of him. You curled into yourself seeking comfort that you know wouldn’t come and drifted into a restless sleep.

The next morning you went about your daily duties of milking the goats, transferring the milk into the containers for transport, feeding them and also feeding Sienna. The ground was still too cold to begin planting vegetables, but soon it would thaw just enough to begin your garden again. After your midday meal, you washed up and changed into your dress for the tavern. After Sienna was saddled and the containers of goat milk were attached you mounted the mare and began heading into town. Just like every other day your first stop would be Mr. Pritchard’s to sell the goat milk you had and then it was off to the tavern for work, the only unpredictable thing being what type of crowd you would have to endure tonight. 

Samuel met you with a large smile as you walked in. “How are you today, love?” he asked. “Same as all the other days, Samuel. I am just fine,” you replied as you walked past him, taking off your cloak and hanging it up in the kitchen area. 

While tying an apron around your waist you checked to see if he was still around. When you saw he wasn’t within eyesight you dug into your bodice and pulled each breast up a little more. You had noticed the more attention they got from the patrons, the larger your pay was. Was it shameful? You supposed you should feel ashamed, but the heavy purse at the end of the night sure washed that shame away right quick. Plus, it wasn’t as if you were a whore and slept with the patrons for the coin, you just happened to provide a small, harmless show to go along with their ale. 

You took your place behind the bar and began wiping out mugs as the regulars filed in. Each one was met with a smile from you and a full mug of ale. You knew exactly what these men wanted because you saw them every day. After long hours of manual labor they dragged their tired bodies in here to drink and forget how miserable their lives were. Once in a while a wife would barge in, screaming and waving her hands. She would grab her husband by his collar and drag him out as if he was a child. You couldn’t really blame her. Finnegan had never been much of a drinker, but had he been at the tavern every night you would have had your fair share of husband dragging. 

After a few hours the tavern had filled up quite impressively. A man you had never seen before sidled up to the bar with a rather confident smirk on his face and you immediately knew where this was headed. Although, unlike the unwashed masses you were used to dealing with, this man looked quite refined. He wore a navy colored jerkin with gold filigree decorating the edges. His matching hat was adorned with a feather that looked as if it had once belonged to a heron. 

“Milady,” his velvety voice poured from his lips, “could you take pity on a very tired and very thirsty man and pour him some ale?”. You studied him for a moment trying to figure out what his game was. Without a word you poured the ale but before he could grab the mug you pulled it back and held out your hand. 

“You have my pity, now I need your coin,” you told him with a look to warn him you were not kidding. His blue eyes softened as he maintained eye contact with you. “How about I pay you with a serenade,” he negotiated. That’s when you saw the lute on his back. A bard. Well that explained the confidence. You decided to play his game. 

“I want your coin, bard. Not a song,” you replied with a bored tone. He began, “Perhaps a…” 

“COIN,” you demanded. 

He let out an exaggerated sigh and dug in his purse, slapping the payment on the counter. You grabbed it before setting the mug down. “I was so sure I could crack you,” he said with defeat. A laugh slipped past your lips, he perked up at the sound. “Beautiful,” you heard him say.

“Excuse me?” you asked.

“Your laugh. It’s beautiful,” he replied. Your cheeks burned. Most of the time when men spoke to you it was in a drunken stupor and the words they used to describe anything about you were not words that caused you to blush. “Thank you,” you said quietly.

He put his hand over yours, “What is your name, my love?” he asked, his blue eyes studying yours. You told him, timidly, as his stare was making you nervous. “Ah, just as beautiful as your laugh,” he murmured.

You narrowed your eyes. When he noticed he jumped up, “Ah, yes. You must want to know what my name is,” he said cheerfully. 

“Not really,” you replied while shaking your head. The two men sitting nearby chuckled.

“Oh how you break my heart in two,” he pulled his hat from his head and held it against his chest, “my name is Dandelion and I am at your service.”

You stifled a laugh. Of course he was named after a flower. When you saw a look of offense on his face, your heart took pity on him. “It’s a pleasure, Dandelion,” you gently replied. He cleared his throat and smiled while taking your hand once more, planting a kiss upon it. 

“I must ask, my fair maiden, is there a room available for a few nights?” he asked you.

You leveled your gaze on him. “Depends, do you have the coin?” you asked. His smile was one that said he knew he had met his match. He wasn’t going to romance his way into anything free around here. 

“I do not, however, my co-part does,” he answered, gesturing to the crowd. You raised your eyebrows searching the mass of men. When he saw your face he turned to also search. “Oh pox on it. He’s here somewhere. I’ll find him,” he flustered. 

“Find your man with the coin and we can talk arrangements,” you told him as you walked down the bar to serve a couple of gentlemen who had been waiting patiently during Dandelion’s grand introduction. Dandelion disappeared into the crowd of people. You doubted that he would return. 

After some time you had noticed Dandelion actually had returned but without his alleged co-part. He had perched himself upon a table and began singing tales of romance and adventure. The patrons seemed to love it, they cheered at the end of each song and hollered for more. The two of you made eye contact several times, especially while he sang of beautiful maidens.

During one of his breaks he came to visit you at the bar once more. You served him a mug of ale, courtesy of one of his new fans. As he drank you leaned on the bar, your elbows bearing your weight, your arms helping push your breasts up a little higher. He noticed right away. “Tell me, Dandelion, did you ever find your friend? The one with the coin? Or are you going to try and flirt your way into a free room?” you asked him, your voice husky. 

His back straightened. “He will be here, eventually,” he replied, his eyes going from your breasts to your eyes and back. He leaned forward so your noses were practically touching. 

“You won’t get a free bed out of me,” you whispered. 

“Will I get a bed with you in it to make up for that?” he asked, his lips almost touching yours. Your breath hitched and warmth bloomed in your belly. Bards never quite caught your eye in the past, but this one was different. He was as smooth as silk.

Suddenly you heard a commotion and your attention snapped to the back corner of the tavern. Several men were shouting but you couldn’t see what was happening. Bodies began to sway like an angry sea. “Shit,” Dandelion swore with irritation in his voice.

You looked at him. “What is going on?” you asked. He shook his head without looking at you.  
“It’s best to just let it work itself out,” he replied waving a hand. Before you could ask what he meant you heard something crash and several men fell backwards by an invisible force. The yelling got louder and you heard several swords being unsheathed all at once. You knew this wasn’t going to be good. 

You looked at Dandelion again. He stood up and started making his way over to where an obvious fight was beginning. As the volume of the voices got louder, fists started flying. It seemed that everywhere you looked arms were flailing and someone was getting their face beat in. You yelled above the noise to try and gain attention to break it up, but quickly realized your screams weren’t enough. You sprinted to the kitchen to get Samuel. “We have a major problem, Sam,” you exclaimed as you rushed to grab two pans. Before he could respond you were out the door again and up on top of the bar. You searched the sea of bodies for Dandelion, but couldn’t find him. He didn’t stand a chance against most of the men in this room and you knew it. 

You slammed the two pots together repeatedly creating a loud banging. Still, no one noticed, the volume just increased, as did the violence. Your eyes traveled to the corner of the tavern, where the brawl had started, there were only a few men scuffling. The brawling crowd had moved away, giving some space. So you did the first thing that came to mind and you threw one of the heavy pans as hard as you could at them. You watched the pan hit one of the men in the head with just enough force that it bounced. This finally got their attention as they watched him drop to the floor. You jumped off the bar and shoved your way through the crowd, smashing anyone in the head who didn’t get out of your way. 

When you finally reached the corner you screamed, “ENOUGH,” and smashed the pan over the back of the man’s head in front of you. He crumpled to the ground, but before you could push on you felt a hand grab a fistful of your hair and drag you backwards causing you to drop your weapon. “You want to get involved in a man’s fight, I’ll treat you like a fucking man,” you heard a gruff voice shout. 

You couldn’t see the face of who was dragging you but he had a monstrous grip. Your scalp burned and your head pounded. You could practically feel your skin separating from your skull. You tried to regain your footing to no avail. You clawed at the thick arm and kicked your feet hoping to gain some leverage so you could twist yourself around and fight. The sound of a table flipping startled you as the man let go of your hair. 

You hit the ground with a thump and immediately rolled to your belly so you were able to push up to your feet. Before looking where you were swinging, you threw your fist out and caught someone in the jaw, but there was no follow through. The body didn’t move, it was as if you had hit a wall. You blindly swung again, your wild mess of hair in your eyes, and a large rough hand caught your wrist. You struggled against the grip as it pulled you in. Your hair finally swung out of your field of vision as you flailed against the grip. Suddenly your body stilled as you met a golden stare. 

Your breath left you. Your body went rigid as the cat-like eyes bore into yours. Everything around you ceased to exist. “Geralt,” you whispered. 

He didn’t move. His face searched yours, it’s expression one of disbelief. After what seemed like forever, he finally moved. He threw you over his shoulder, shoved his way through the brawling crowd of people and kicked open the door of the tavern. Your lungs filled with the cool air of the night as hot rage began to bubble within you. He carried you to the side of the building then placed you on your feet. 

Instead of thanking him for the rescue you shoved him. Well, you attempted to shove him, it was like shoving a boulder. The man didn’t move in the slightest. “YOU WHORESON,” you screamed “YOU STARTED THAT FIGHT.” He stared at you as you kept pushing and slamming your fists into his hard chest. Once you exhausted yourself you stepped back, panting, and stared back at him. 

“You hit me,” he finally said. 

You crossed your arms over your chest, looked to the ground and huffed, “I couldn’t see. I thought you were the bastard who grabbed my hair.”

“I took care of him.” he replied. You wouldn’t look at him. “I didn’t start the fight,” he said quietly.  
Geralt slowly closed the distance between the two of you. He reached out, his hand cradled your cheek. Instinctively, you leaned into his touch and turned to look at him. “Are you alright?’ he asked. You nodded. 

“A punch to the face wasn’t exactly the hello I had in mind when I envisioned us meeting again,” he said with a quiet chuckle. 

He had thought of you. Not only had he thought of you, but he thought of how your reunion would go. You smirked.

“Be thankful it was my fist and not my pan,” you jested. He dropped his hand from your cheek and a rumble of laughter escaped him. “It’s good to see you Geralt,” you said quietly.

“It’s good to see you too,” he replied with a warmth in his eyes.

“Geralt!,” you heard a familiar voice call. The witcher closed his eyes and sighed with annoyance. “GER- Oh there you are!” Dandelion yelled.

Geralt gave Dandelion a forced smile. “What in the hell happened in there?” Dandelion asked, gesturing towards the building. Geralt shrugged.

“The same thing that always happens. A drunkard threatened me,” Geralt replied, “I did my best to ignore it, as I always do. Then he crossed the line, as they always do.”

“It would be a wonderful thing to enter a tavern, have a drink and not be faced with a riot,” Dandelion scolded. Geralt showed no remorse. Then Dandelion looked at you with a surprised look on his face as if he had just noticed you were there.

“Oh my flower! Are you alright? Are you hurt? I don’t see any scratches, thank the gods,” he asked, throwing himself at you. He scooped you into his arms and held you tight. Geralt pinned the both of you with a stare. 

You chuckled nervously and gently pushed Dandelion away. “I’m fine, thank you,” you muttered while looking at Geralt. Dandelion glanced between the two of you.

“You know each other?” he asked. Both you and Geralt nodded. “Huzzah! Well then, since we need no introductions, how about we go back inside and have a drink?” Dandelion exclaimed.

“I don’t think I want to go back in there just yet,” you told both of the men.

“Oh do not fear, love. The brawl pretty much ended the second Geralt disappeared. The ruffians were dealt with by the owner of this fine establishment. Took no time at all,” Dandelion practically sang as he took your hand in his and began leading you back to the tavern. You looked back at Geralt, who smirked and began to follow.

Once inside you saw that Dandelion was telling the truth. Everything was back in order. The men were back to enjoying themselves and drinking like fish. You heard your name being yelled and spotted Samuel behind the bar waving his arms. You dropped Dandelion’s hand and walked with a hastened pace towards Samuel.

“What a fight! And YOU, out there amongst them swinging that pan around. I don’t know if I should be impressed or furious with you,’ he exclaimed, “You really put yourself at risk, lass.” He filled a cup with whiskey for you. 

You smiled weakly at him then took a sip from the cup. The welcomed burn of the whiskey in your throat flushed your cheeks. “I had to do something. It was out of control. They would have torn this place to pieces,” you said quietly. Samuel’s eyes softened as you looked up from your cup.

“It’s alright, dear. Who are your friends? I owe the big one a drink for hauling you out of here,” he half chuckled. You looked over your shoulder to see Geralt staring at you. 

“The white haired one is named Geralt. This isn’t the first time he has saved me. He’s a witcher, I hired him a few years ago to take care of a beast who was picking off my goats. He needs a room for a few nights. Don’t charge him, Samuel, please take it out of my pay,” you said quietly, hoping Geralt couldn’t hear you, but judging by how his expression changed he had indeed heard every word.

“Two nights free, as a thank you. He pays for any additional nights and for food,” Samuel replied patting your hand. You smiled at him warmly, appreciation flooding your chest. Not only were you appreciative of his kind gesture of letting them stay for free, but he didn't even flinch when you told him Geralt was a witcher. You motioned for Geralt to come over. He sat beside you as Dandelion sat on your opposite side. 

“Geralt, this is Samuel. He owns the tavern,” you introduced the two of them. The men shook hands then Samuel looked at the bard next to you.

“This is Daisy,” you said sarcastically. Dandelion whipped his head towards you and nailed you with an angry glare. “I mean Dandelion,” your laughter exploded and Samuel shook his head as he walked away. Dandelion opened his mouth, probably with an intention of cursing at you, but a loud voice interrupted, calling for him to play a song. 

“My public awaits me,” he said with a playful tone and a wink. As he walked away you looked at Geralt who was also smirking at your terrible joke. 

“I’ve arranged rooms for the two of you. Free for two nights,” you told him. He nodded, you weren’t telling him any new information. He had definitely heard you and Samuel. 

“Thank you,” he said, finally breaking the silence that hung between the two of you. You climbed over the bar and grabbed Geralt a mug. After setting it down in front of him you filled it with ale. He went to grab his coin purse, but you held up your hand to stop him. “This one is on the house, for saving my ass,” you explained. He shook his head as he took the mug into his large hand. You both finished your drinks in silence, the only noise being Dandelion’s lute as he played a slow melody.

When the lute played the final note, Geralt rose from his stool. “I need to go hitch up Roach,” he muttered to you. You weren’t sure why he felt he needed to tell you where he was going. As he walked out, Dandelion made his way towards you and the bar.

It was getting quite late and the patrons began to file out behind Geralt. After giving the bar one last wipe down and you filled his mug, you joined Dandelion on the other side. Sitting beside him you explained you were able to get them two free nights. 

“Free accomodations? I’ll drink to that!,” he exclaimed, then took a long drink from the mug.

When he finished he turned to you with a hazey stare. He reached over, grabbing the legs of the stool you were perched on and dragged it closer to him. You let out a small squeal of surprise while your hands involuntarily reached out and landed on his chest as you tried to stabilize yourself. He looked down at them with a grin slowly forming on his face. He laid his hands over yours then began slowly moving down your arms, only stopping for a moment near your elbows before continuing their path up.Your breath began to quicken as your heart pounded in your chest. His gentle hands skimmed over your shoulders, his thumbs dragged along your collarbone and up your neck until his hands were cradling your face. He pulled you in gently as he leaned forward, your lips parted and you sucked in a breath. 

He kissed you softly and pulled back only slightly before kissing you again. Your hands balled his jerkin into your fists as you leaned into him, deepening the kiss. Your lips parted and he took the invitation with lustful need. He tilted your head for better access as his tongue dove into your mouth and danced with yours. A small groan escaped him as he tasted you. 

The sound of someone clearing their throat startled the two of you apart. You turned your head towards the noise to find Geralt looking right at you. Your heart dropped as air left you. Suddenly you shot up, off your stool and looked at Dandelion. His eyes were full of desire and he had a relaxed smirk. Your hand twitched as you imagined slapping that look off his face. Instead of bringing that vision to life, you quickly turned on your heel and walked to the kitchen, slamming the door behind you.

Your mind was racing as you leaned back into the door, letting your head fall back with a thump. What had you just done? Why did you allow him to kiss you? Wait, why did it matter? You and Geralt weren’t together. Sure, you two had sex…hot, mind blowing sex, but you didn’t belong to him. You felt a familiar ache as you replayed the scene of Geralt on his knees with his head between your legs, devouring you as if you were his last meal. 

You squeezed your thighs together and groaned. You had to go back out there. Running away made you look guilty and you had done nothing wrong. You took a deep breath, straightened your spine and lifted your chin. You were not going to let Geralt’s presence dictate what you did. 

Opening the door you saw Geralt sitting at the bar while Dandelion sat on a chair in the back, strumming a happy tune on his lute with his feet up on the table. You walked over and stood in front of Geralt as you filled a cup with whiskey. Noticing his mug was empty you filled it with more ale before tossing back your drink in one swift swallow. Geralt watched you with those predatory eyes. 

“I’m not angry,” he stated. You studied his face for a moment. He didn’t break eye contact between the two of you. 

“I never asked if you were,” you snapped. His brow rose as he leaned back. You had no idea where all this fire was coming from, but it felt good. Your eyes traveled past him to Dandelion. Geralt followed your stare then looked back at you. He stood and leaned over the bar towards you, bracing himself on those thick, strong arms. You kept your stare on Dandelion as Geralt’s cheek softly brushed yours. 

His breath was hot in your ear as his voice rumbled quietly, “Have your fun with him. Then come find me. I will remind you of where you truly want to be.”


	2. Chapter 2

You drew back, staring into those yellow eyes. The familiar ache that was lingering from before grew into a throbbing pain. His pupils dilated as he quietly inhaled, no doubt knowing exactly where your mind was. “Where are the rooms?” he asked.

“Up those stairs. Pick one. We are completely vacant,” you replied pointing at the stairway to the right of you. He stood then stalked off towards them, his heavy boots pounding loudly with each step. When he was no longer in sight you glanced back at Dandelion who was already looking at you. He strummed his lute once, winked then strummed again. 

Grabbing the whiskey bottle hidden beneath the bar, you pulled the cork and took a long drink from it. You put the bottle on the down and continued to watch Dandelion lazily play his instrument, the look on his face told you everything you needed to know about where his head was.

You thought about how this couldn’t happen, you and him. Although, Geralt did say to have your fun with him. What the hell were you thinking? He didn’t actually mean that….or did he? Was this a trap? Or did they have no problem sharing women? Why did you care? You belonged to no one.

You took another drink, this one heavier than the last. Dandelion watched as you finished the long draw from the bottle. He stood and began walking towards you, carrying the lute by it’s strap. You gently set the bottle down as he approached.

“I need to lock up,” you murmured and began to move down and around the bar before he could sit on the stool in front of you. You hurried to the front door and latched it. Hearing footsteps behind you, you turned to find Dandelion closer than you realized and jumped with surprise. 

In an attempt to put distance between the two of you, you backed up only to be stopped by the door you had just latched. Dandelion had you exactly where he wanted. He took your hands in his and pushed them behind you so they were trapped between your back and the heavy door. His lips found yours in a kiss full of desire and need. You could taste the ale on his tongue. Your head was swimming and you couldn’t decide if it was because of the whiskey or because of Dandelion himself, perhaps it was even Geralt’s parting words. You playfully bit his lip, a groan escaped from him followed by a devilish smile. 

He released your hands and placed both of his on your waist as he pushed himself against you. He attempted to kiss you again, but you pulled your head back. He searched your eyes with slight confusion then a look of realization followed. 

“Ah, Geralt,” he said quietly. Stone faced, you looked to the floor. He sighed heavily and let out a short laugh, catching your attention.

“Dandelion, listen,” you began, but he stopped you. He smiled gently and kissed you softly once more.

“I know about your past with Geralt,” he said. Before you could ask how, he continued, “I found Geralt shortly after he finished that job at your farm. He never told me your name, but I knew instantly who you were when I found the two of you after the brawl.”

Shock prevented you from speaking. Geralt had talked about you after he left. You had assumed he had just moved on and you were just another damsel in distress he added to a never ending list of names. You felt ashamed that you ever thought of Geralt that way. Deep down you knew he was a better man than that, even if he wasn’t entirely human.

“Yes, love, he spoke of you. Several times. I can see it in your eyes that you are surprised,” Dandelion laughed. 

“So where does that leave us at this moment? Clearly it doesn’t bother you,” you asked. He shook his head as he grinned, his eyes still full of desire for you. 

“It leaves us,” he started, as he leaned in and kissed your neck, “exactly where you want us to be.” He kissed you just below your jaw causing your heart to flutter. “Should you wish for us to stop,” he dragged his lips down to the nape of your neck, “We will end things here.” Another kiss.

“However,” he continued as one of his hands left your waist and flattened on the exposed flesh of your chest, it made its ascent to your throat where he gently wrapped his fingers around, his thumb on your rapid pulse, “should you want to continue,” his mouth was back on yours, “all you have to do is tell me. No one’s feelings will be hurt, my pretty dove,” he said between kisses. 

You were breathless, speechless and yearning. Your body was humming in need for him, the ache between your legs was becoming unbearable. His thumb brushed across your bottom lip and you looked into his eyes from beneath your lashes. He whispered your name, searching your face for an answer. Your mind said no, but your body screamed yes. You fisted his navy jerkin and yanked him into a hard kiss. The force of his body being pulled in pushed you into the door with a thump. Your tongues met, his massaging over yours.

He pulled back slightly, “I’ll take that as a yes,” he chuckled and kissed you again. Suddenly you heard your name being called from the kitchen. 

“Fuck,” you whispered, “Samuel is still here.” You pushed the bard back. “I locked up Samuel, go on to bed. I’m just going to make sure our guests are set for the night,” you called out. You heard a muffled voice say something you couldn’t quite make out followed by a ‘goodnight’ in reply.

Dandelion stayed quiet just staring at you as if waiting for the cue that the two of you could continue. “He lives in the extension off the side of the tavern,” you said quietly. Dandelion only nodded in response.

“If you don’t tell me to take you to my room, I will take you on the nearest table,” he growled. A wall of lust slammed into you, causing your mouth to go dry. 

“Take me to your room,” you demanded. In that instant he snatched your hand and practically dragged you to the stairway. He looked back at you for only a second to confirm he was going the right way and you nodded. 

At the top of the stairs you took the lead, now dragging him down the hallway. You passed the room you assumed Geralt had occupied judging by the closed door. You picked the room two doors down from him. As you entered, Dandelion let go of your hand. The door slammed shut behind you, before you could turn he grabbed your hand again and spun you to face him. He pulled you in then hoisted you up off your feet. Your legs wrapped around his waist as his hands gripped your ass, you could feel the hardening length between his legs and ground against him, desperate for friction. He sucked in a breath as he turned and slammed you into the door. You yelped in surprise. His mouth was at your neck once more, his fingers digging into your back side. 

Dandelion’s hands loosened their grip which allowed you to slowly slide down the door until your feet touched the ground. You made quick work of undoing his jerkin and sliding it off his shoulders. He pulled his undershirt off revealing his naked chest. You couldn’t help yourself as you reached out to slide your hands over his skin and through the hair. He kissed you as his hands worked the ties of your bodice, loosening it and undoing the clasp on the back of your skirt while you pushed your shoes off. You slid the bodice off as the skirt dropped to the floor. After you pulled your under-dress up over your head, tossing it to the growing pile of clothing on the floor, he took a step back to drink in the sight of you. 

He smiled as he took a deep breath. “You are an exquisite piece of art,” he commented, those blue eyes raking over your body. You blushed with embarrassment.

“Shut your mouth. Undo those pants,” you ordered, shocked at the sudden boldness that had come over you. His smile grew, practically splitting his face.

“I like a bossy woman,” he laughed with a wink as he kicked off his boots and began to untie his pants. As he pushed them down his legs, you removed your underwear. The two of you stared at each other's naked bodies for only a second before he closed the distance between you. His hands were back on your rear as he lifted you once more. Your arms wrapped around his neck, one hand gripping his soft blonde hair as you sucked his ear lobe in between your teeth and nibbled gently. Your legs went back to their previous position around his waist, your breasts pushed up against his chest, the head of his cock nudging your slick entrance.

“Oh gods, you’re so wet for me already,” he murmured against the nape of your neck. As you opened your mouth to reply he lowered you onto his cock. You gasped as your walls stretched to accommodate him. Dandelion groaned loudly, his fingers dug into the soft flesh of your cheeks. Your eyes were locked as he buried himself inside of you, held you there for only a moment before he began lifting you back up and then sliding you down his cock again. 

He repeated the motion a few more times before turning and carrying you to the edge of the bed. After lifting you off of him he dropped you on to the bed and wasted no time grabbing both of your ankles and yanking you hard towards him. He held them tight as he slammed his cock into you. The walls of your cunt gripped him in response as you let out a moan and your back arched. He quickened the pace of his rhythmic thrusts, releasing one of your ankles. His hand flattened over your lower belly and his thumb began stroking your clit in small, lazy circles as his other hand brought your foot to his mouth. He kissed the arch before dragging his teeth up the sensitive sole, sucking your toe into his mouth. 

A jolt of ecstasy ripped through you and you bit down on your bottom lip to stifle your cry. Perspiration broke out over your body as he pounded into you, the head of his cock hitting that sweet spot inside with each delicious thrust. He released your toe from his mouth and gripped your ankle once more as the circles on your clit quickened.

You felt your climax growing and the tingling in your feet made its way up your legs. Your hands gripped the sheets above your head. Dandelion’s eyes left your face for only a moment to find your breasts that bounced with each thrust then locked back onto your stare.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” he panted, his eyes glazed and hair a mess.

“I’m so close,” you said, between quickened breaths. You felt the grip on your ankle tighten more, then he suddenly dropped your leg and his hand found your breast. He rolled your nipple between his thumb and forefinger, igniting your orgasm. You screamed out his name as your walls slammed down on his cock and your body writhed under him. Both his hands grabbed your hips to hold you in place as he thrusted hard a few more times before he pulled out and gripped himself, stroking the orgasm from his cock. Warm cum spilled from the head of his length onto your stomach as you descended from your own high. 

You were both silent for a moment, the only noise in the room was your heavy breathing as you both tried to catch your breath. He stood between your legs, looking down at you. “Don’t move,” he instructed as he walked over to the pile of clothes on the floor. He came back with his shirt and wiped the sticky remnants of his orgasm off of your abdomen. Heat flushed your cheeks. 

After tossing the shirt back onto the floor Dandelion climbed onto the bed, pulling you up so your head was on a pillow beside him. He wrapped his arms around you, snuggling you in and rested his chin on the top of your crown.

“Now, THAT experience is worth writing a ballad about,” he jested. You pulled back pegging him with an angry stare.

“Don’t you dare,” you warned. He laughed as you playfully poked him in the chest and then kissed you gently.

“Alright, what if I write one, but never perform it?” he asked. You glared. “FINE,” he exclaimed with a smile, “come here.” He pulled you in close again, brushing a few stray hairs from your face and covered your naked bodies with the blanket. 

You laid in silence, bodies entwined. You looked up at Dandelion to find that he had quickly fallen asleep. You couldn’t help yourself as your mind wandered to thoughts of Geralt alone in his room only two doors down, as you shared a warm bed with his friend. You’d like to blame the over consumption of whiskey, but you knew it was a lie. To be honest you weren’t entirely sure what it was that had led you to make the decision that had allowed Dandelion to take you to bed. He was very handsome and charming, sure, and it’s not like it’s that hard to woo a lonely widow who hasn’t been touched in two years, but...Geralt. 

Your mind went back to him. He had pulled you from crippling loneliness, saved your farm and saved you again when you were caught in the middle of the massive fight tonight. You knew you owed him nothing and you knew he expected nothing from you but that didn’t stop the guilt from gripping your heart as your body stiffened. 

“Darling,” Dandelion interrupted your thoughts quietly, his eyes still closed. “Worry about him in the morning, for tonight you are mine.” Your body relaxed a little and he tightened his hold on you. He was right. You weren’t going to allow your rampant thoughts to ruin this amazing night for you. You’d face your demons in the morning. 

When you opened your eyes a few hours later, you saw nothing but black. The sun hadn’t risen yet and for that you were thankful. This way you could sneak out of the tavern unnoticed and ride home to clean yourself up, eat something and do your chores before your shift tonight. Sienna was not going to be happy about having to stay out at the tavern last night. You made a mental note to grab a few goodies for her from the kitchen on your way out. Hopefully a carrot would win her forgiveness. However, first you needed to escape this room without waking your slumbering bard. 

Slowly, you wiggled your way out of his arms. He shifted, you held your breath as you waited to see if he had woken up, but he let out a soft groan and rolled over, facing away from you. This was your chance. Quietly you slid out of bed and padded over to the pile of clothes on the floor. Now to figure out which ones belonged to you. The only source of light was coming from the beams of moonlight through the window. Relying mostly on touch, you were able to find your belongings and dress yourself. 

Now all you needed to do was open the heavy door and pray it didn’t make a sound. The odds were in your favor because as you pulled it open, there was nothing but silence. However, closing it was a different story. One would think that whoever designed the door made it so when it latched, the entire town would hear it. You wasted no time to see if you had woken up Dandelion. You were quick to move down the hall and stairway. 

Stopping in the kitchen to get your cloak, you grabbed a carrot for Sienna. When you met her outside she huffed at you, her hot breath creating a cloud. You were right, she was upset.

“Here, I brought something to make up for it,” you told her as you fed her the carrot. Once you were sure you had earned her forgiveness you mounted up and rode for home as fast as possible. You needed the fast, exhilarating ride to clear your head. What the hell were you thinking, sleeping with Dandelion. Geralt had said he wasn’t angry when he walked in on the two of you kissing, but you could sense a slight possessiveness rolling off of him in waves when he said it. 

“Well then maybe he should have just said ‘Don’t sleep with Dandelion, you’re mine’,” you said aloud to yourself. Why were you so fixated on this? You wouldn’t even know how Geralt truly felt until he found out that you had indeed had your fun with the bard. Why were you getting so defensive? You had noticed since you started working at the tavern your skin had become thicker and your attitude had become less patient, but the men you dealt with on a daily basis deserved nothing less than that from you. Geralt didn’t deserve it though. He didn’t deserve your frustration or your anger. You had some serious thoughts to pick apart when you got home.

By the time you had settled Sienna in her shelter the sun had begun to rise, glowing over the horizon in streaks of gold and pink. Once inside, you set a kettle of water over the new fire to warm and began making yourself some breakfast to eat.

You ate quickly so that you were able to get outside and milk the goats before the water was ready. The sun was fully over the horizon at this point, the air was still crisp. Your goats were happy to see you as you set up your stool and buckets for milking. 

“Oh Darcy, I think it’s about time I retired you from milking. This is the third day in a row you have barely given anything,” you told the goat in front of you. She didn’t acknowledge your statement. Darcy was old and you knew her time was coming to an end, but it didn’t make the hurt any less. Your goats were more than just money to you. You had raised them from tiny kids, they were practically your babies. You gave Darcy a gentle pat on her belly and released her to go graze. You moved on and milked Ethel who filled the bucket as she always did. She was a few years younger than Darcy, but also getting up there in age. 

You carried the bucket and a half into the house, set them on the table and went to retrieve the warm water from the fire. As you poured the steaming liquid into the basin you heard a noise outside.

“What in the world is that?” you said to yourself. It sounded like a horse, but you couldn’t imagine someone was actually out there this early in the morning. You brought the kettle back over to the fire where it would stay warm so you could go investigate the sound.

Opening the door you found Geralt standing beside his horse. Those cat-like eyes fixed on you, his face was expressionless.

“Fuck,” you whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here he is, standing in front of you giving 0 hints as to why he came to your home.
> 
> What the hell

Neither of you moved. You just stared at one another.

Finally he took a step toward you and instinctively you took a step back. He held up a hand in peace and grinned.

“I’m not here to start a fight with you,” he said, breaking the silence.

You weren’t sure you should trust him. The hairs on the back of your neck stood up as he took another step and that deep voice said you name.

“Please, don’t look at me as if you don’t know me,” Geralt said with a sort of sadness behind his tone.

“Why are you here?,” you asked. You studied his every move as he came towards you.

“I went out to feed Roach and noticed your horse was gone, I came to check on you,” he replied. He then looked at the door behind you. “I know Dandelion isn’t in there,” he stated.

Ah, so he did hear the two of you the night before.

“Clear as day,” he said, spooking you. He pointed to his ear and continued, “Witcher ears never fail and the sound of you cumming is one that has played in my head over and over during the last two years.”

You gasped as your eyes bulged out of your head. Embarrassment flushed your body as your face turned red. He was so close to you now there was no way he hadn’t noticed how mortified you were.

He grinned and reached for your hand. “Don’t be embarrassed, it’s one of the most beautiful sounds I’ve ever heard. Let’s go for a walk, the weather is perfect.”

And just like that the two of you were off on a little adventure together, hand in hand. Silence hung between you for quite some time. To take your mind off of it you admired the warmth of the sun, the ground that was now mostly dry since the frost season was nearly over. You hadn’t even needed a cover up today, that’s how warm it was. Weather this time of year changed on a dime. One day it was the blizzard of the century and the next you were sweating half to death.

“Did he treat you well?” Geralt broke the silence.

You kept your eyes to the ground with a furrowed brow. “He did,” you replied. You noticed him simultaneously relax and become annoyed all at once out of the corner of your eye.

“That was an odd question, I apologize,” he muttered while clearing his throat.

“It’s alright to check in and make sure your friend wasn’t a major asshole to me, Geralt,” you half laughed. That got a small smile out of him. 

“It would just be a real shame to have to kill my bard because he made a mistake. I mean, you said he treated you well, but did he treat you how you deserved be treated?” Geralt asked, his voice husky. 

Warmth bloomed between your legs. The fact of the matter was, Dandelion did you well, but he was no Geralt and you knew that, but you weren’t going to let either of them know that. 

“Do you want every detail...or what are we doing here?” you asked laughing. He waved his gloved hand in a dismissive fashion. “Where are we going?” you asked him as you realized you were in the woods that bordered your farm.

“When I was here hunting that wyvern a few years ago I found a small quarry with a waterfall and I want to see if it’s still around,” he explained.

You nodded in response. Even after all the years you had spent living near these woods you had never actually been in them. Wandering through trees you didn’t know and being alone never seemed like the best idea.

After a few more moments the two of you found the quarry Geralt was on the hunt for. It was breathtaking. Staggered slat rocks created walls around a small spring that was the result of a gorgeous waterfall. Moss peeked out of the cracks between the rocks and some hung down. The air was slightly humid and all you wanted to do was jump in that water. You looked around briefly before undressing.

“What are you doing?” Geralt asked, unable to take his eyes off of you.

“What does it look like? I’m going for a swim,” you replied as you dropped your undergarments on the pile of clothing and began to slowly sashay your way to the water, taking extra care to swing your curvaceous hips just right. You tested the water with your toe, it was perfect. You let your hair that had been tied up loose and it tumbled in waves down your shoulders. Your hope was that Geralt was beginning to sweat a bit in that heavy armor of his. Once you were fully in the water you heard a clunk. Turning you watched as the Witcher struggled to get his weapons, armor and boots off as fast as possible. You held in your giggle as not to discourage him.

He waded in after you as you floated on your back and slowly kicked away. He reached out and grabbed your feet pulling you through the water, wrapping your legs around his naked waist.

“Come here,” he said gruffly as the hand on the back of your neck pulled you in for a kiss. Your arms wrapped around his neck and one hand undid the tie that held his beautiful white hair back. It fell over his shoulders almost sparkling in the sun beams. His hands found your ass and pushed you closer so your breasts pressed against his chest.

“Damn I’ve missed you,” he growled against your neck, 

“Oh Geralt,” you gasped as he playfully nipped at you. 

Your hands rounded his shoulders, your fingers delicately tracing over the scars. His scent was as intoxicating as you had remembered. He sucked at the nape of your neck, his beard tickling you. A quiet giggle escaped you.

He pulled back and his heavy lidded stare met yours. You smiled playfully, kissed him quick and pushed away, gliding through the water, splashing him with your kicks. 

“If it’s a chase you want, I will be happy to oblige,” he rumbled and began swimming quite fast towards you. You squeaked and dove. You hadn’t expected him to be such a strong swimmer. You kicked hard as your arms pulled you through the water. Noticing a hole in the wall of rock nearby you decided to go check it out, besides you knew Geralt would catch you eventually.

You peeked in and up. There was a surface and you were curious where it led to. You swam through the hole and up. Assuming it was just an air pocket you didn’t get too excited, but when your head broke through the water you realized it was a cave. Sunlight streamed through various openings above and just like outside, moss grew in the cracks of stone. Suddenly Geralt popped up next to you. 

“You nearly killed me when I watched you swim through that hole,” Geralt said gruffly. You rolled your eyes in response and began to swim to the edge of the ground made of stone. You pulled yourself up and out of the water. The rock was surprisingly warm. You sat back resting on your elbows with your feet dangling off the edge into the drop off of water, watching Geralt watch you. You flicked water at him with your toe. He slowly swam your way, his eyes watching you like prey. He settled between your knees, his hands on either side of your legs. As he slowly pulled himself up, you began to slide back to make room for him, but only far enough so that your toes still touched his knees as he kneeled before you.

His hands rested on his massive thighs as the water dripped down his naked, muscled body riddled in scars that to some would be repulsive, but to you they were beautiful. His chest rose and fell slowly as he studied you. You began to move back a little more when his pupils constricted and rough hands landed on your knees yanking your legs apart. His hands traveled down the inside of your thighs as you gasped loudly. You pushed back anyway to allow him more room.

Laying back on the warm rock your arms rested above your head, you breathed in heavily as you felt Geralt’s mouth on your center. A quiet moan escaped you. His tongue licked you from entrance to clit several times before sucking the sensitive bud into his mouth.

He released you for only a moment before a finger entered you. “I’ve missed the way you taste,” Geralt growled. Before the words registered his mouth was back at your clit, sucking it, nipping at it playfully as a second finger entered and began stroking your inner walls. You arched your back as your hands found your breasts, kneading them and rolling your sensitive nipples between your fingers.

You rocked against his mouth when you felt a third finger push its way in and stretch you wide. All three stroked your front wall and you felt your orgasm build at a rapid pace. Geralt circled your clit with his tongue, picking up speed as his fingers lazily rubbed you. 

“Geralt...I’m….fuck...Geralt I’m close,” you panted as one of your hand fisted his hair. He flatted his tongue against you and put more pressure on your clit. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as your climax took you miles away from where you were. Your head kicked back as your toes curled and legs strained. Once you came back down from what you were certain was heaven, Geralt gently slipped his fingers out of you. You sat up slightly, your head swimming, and watched as he sucked your cum off his fingers. 

He stood and offered a hand to help you to your feet. You took it, he held you for a moment until you were both sure your legs wouldn’t give out, then released your hand. As he walked ahead of you. It was near impossible to not stare at his perfect ass and those amazing scars all over his back. You followed him, your feet splashing in the various puddles on the ground. He stopped at the wall observing the moss, you had him exactly where you wanted. You reached out and put your hand on his shoulder. When he turned you saw his massive erection waiting. Perfect.

You pushed him against the wall, kissed him once and dropped to your knees. You winced at the impact but quickly gripped the length in front of you as your mouth began to water for him. He was breathing hard staring down at you. 

“You’re even more beautiful on your knees,” he said quietly. You smirked and guided the tip to your lips. You kept eye contact as your tongue darted out and licked the precum on the tip. He growled with approval.

Opening your mouth you guided him in. Panic took over your brain when you realized that you had underestimated how big he was, but you pushed the thought away as you sucked him in slowly. This earned a groan from him. Once the head hit the back of your throat you took a deep breath and swallowed him in. 

“Ah…..fuck,” he breathed. You retreated back up to the head, your tongue swirling his length. Before you were half way, Geralt fisted your hair and held you in place as he began to slowly fuck your mouth. Saliva was spilling over your lips each time he pulled out, dripping down your chin and onto your breasts. You looked up at him as he began to enter again.

“Take all of me this time,” he commanded as he looked at you. You nodded. He slowly pushed into your mouth further, to the back of your throat where you swallowed once more, but this time he didn’t move. He held you there, tears pricking your eyes as you gagged a little. He retreated slowly.

“Play with yourself while I fuck your mouth,” he demanded. Your hand raced between your legs and you began rubbing your clit in circles as he fucked your mouth with more speed, your cheeks hollowing out.

“Good girl, make yourself cum,” he said between breaths as he thrusted faster. You were so close, but refused to go without him. As you edged nearer your other hand cupped his balls and you squeezed gently. His moan was primal. As soon as the first hot jet of cum hit the back of your throat your own orgasm slammed into you. As your body quivered you swallowed every drop he gave you.

He pulled his cock from your mouth, the tip making a popping noise over your swollen lips as it made its exit. Geralt swiped a thumb over your pout and stared into your eyes, panting. After a moment he helped you up to your feet and wrapped you in his arms, kissing you gently. 

“Take me home,” you whispered against his lips.

“Your wish is my command,” he replied. He led you to the edge of the rock and you both jumped in, hand in hand. 

Once you were back to your piles of clothes you dressed quickly. You hadn’t realized how long you had been gone because it looked as if the sun was getting ready to set. The two of you walked home in silence. Your mind was spinning. He had missed you just as you had missed him. And what the hell was going on with you? That was one hell of a bold move to suck him off and to do it so shamelessly. Gods what was happening. He made you crazy.

“Are you going to stay for dinner?,” you asked him.

“I had planned to eat at the tavern tonight, but thank you for the gracious offer,” he politely declined.

Shit, the tavern. You worked tonight! Geralt saw the alarm on your face and furrowed his brow.

“I forgot I worked tonight. I suppose I’ll just ride with you up there, just let me change my clothes,” you mumbled as you walked inside. Geralt followed you in. 

His eyes were trained on you as you undressed and hung the wet clothes near the fire to dry. You pulled the kettle that was full of now warm water you had intended to wash with. 

“Geralt, if you don’t stop looking at me like that I am afraid we won’t make it to the tavern,” you muttered as you sorted through your dry clothes. You heard the familiar drop of heavy armor and boots. When you turned you saw Geralt had undressed.

“What are you…” before you finished Geralt had picked you up and carried you to the bed, falling on top of you.

“I can’t wait one more minute, I need to remember what you feel like,” he said huskily. Before you could reply he was inside you. His cock stretched you wide and your nails dug into his shoulders. His thrusts started slow but picked up pace in no time. There was nothing sweet about this. This was pure, primal need. His hand gripped your hip, his thumb digging in hard as his other hand was buried in your hair. Your mouths met in a flurry. Teeth clacked as tongues entwined. You snuck your hand between your bodies and rubbed your clit as his breath hastened. 

“Are you ready?” he asked. You nodded, panting as your orgasm climbed up your legs and your heart raced. You both climaxed together, your screams practically rattling your windows. Geralt thrusted one more time, filling you completely. Lying still for a moment you looked at him.

“Geralt, I’m late for work,” you laughed. He smiled and quickly slipped out of you, grabbing a rag from the clean linen bin to clean you up with. 

You hurried to dress and pulled your shoes on. “I have to go, please don’t feel you need to rush out of here, take your time,” you told him as he sat on your bed in just his pants. He smirked at you.

“Go on, I will meet you there in a while,” he replied. You stopped at the door, smiled at him, then ran out as fast as your feet could carry you to Sienna.

“We need to ride extra fast tonight, love,” you said as you hurriedly saddled then jumped up onto her back. One swift kick and you were off, with one giant, stupid smile on your face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that this chapter took so long to write and publish. I had some serious personal matters going on for the past 2 weeks.
> 
> Thank you all so much for your support and love.
> 
> LOVE YOU ALL.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a lot of feelings and you are definitely not used to it. Geralt requesting your company for the evening doesn't help.

“I didn’t expect to see you tonight,” Samuel said from behind the bar as you busted through the tavern’s door.

“I am so sorry, I completely lost track of time,” you replied as you rushed into the kitchen to get an apron. Samuel smiled in amusement as he wiped the bar down, shaking his head. “Please don’t be cross with me,” you begged him when you returned.

“You have never been late. It’s alright, love. I’m not angry. As you can see it’s not as if I have been overrun with patrons in your absence,” Samuel stated as he gestured to the nearly empty room, consolation in his voice and forgiveness in his eyes. Thoughts of how fortunate you were to have him as an employer crossed your mind.

“It won’t happen again,” you promised as you squeezed his arm. 

“I do find it interesting that as soon as your witcher friend shows up with that bard you are suddenly staying later after your shift and showing up tardy,” he jested. You blushed as a little shame washed over you. He nudged you with his elbow as he walked past to take his station in the kitchen. 

He was right. You had let yourself get distracted, but could you really blame yourself? Two men basically threw themselves at your feet within the last day, any other woman would think you were insane if you didn’t bat an eye at them. In fact, most women would likely kill to be in your shoes, regardless of the small, confusing, complicated fact that the two men were friends. 

You looked around the room and only saw a handful of men, none of which were Dandelion. You wondered what it was going to be like to see him tonight. Then the thought of seeing both him and Geralt crossed your mind and your stomach dropped. You weren’t sure why you felt the anxiety you did when you had spent all day with Geralt and he barely showed a sign of upset towards your romp with Dandelion. Granted, you hadn’t thought about how Dandelion would react if he found out you had also slept with Geralt not even a day after you had been with him. 

You groaned in shame. Suddenly you stopped. No, you were not going to feel shameful. You had every right to do whatever you wanted to do and sleep with whomever you decided to. If either man made you feel bad about it they’d just meet your pan. However, you did understand they had a right to feel some way about it, but you refused to allow them to belittle you because of their feelings. You sighed heavily. 

“Why the sad sigh? You are much too beautiful to be frowning,” a voice interrupted your thoughts. You looked up to find a patron sitting at the bar. You had been so lost in thought you hadn’t noticed him approach or sit down.

“Oh it’s nothing. What can I get you?” you replied, forcing a smile.

“Ale, please. Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it? You look very bothered,” he said, studying you. He was an older man, balding and pot bellied. His beard was scraggly and patchy, his fingers reminded you of sausages about to bust out of their casing, but his eyes were kind. You considered his offer as you poured his ale.

“Just troubles of the male sort,” you half laughed as you handed his mug over. He nodded as he took a long drink. 

“Romantic troubles are always the hardest to sort through,” he replied. You didn’t exactly consider things between you and Geralt romantic. You cared for him and he made you feel a wide range of emotions, but you didn’t love him. You certainly didn’t love Dandelion either. 

“You just have to ask yourself if he is worth the trouble,” the man continued, “if he is, then stay with it. If he isn’t, toss him in the pig pen.” You chuckled. 

“If only it were that simple,” you muttered softly. 

“Aye, but it is. A woman like you shouldn’t be having any sort of man problem. A good, true man would fight to keep you around and happy, not make you question things and find yourself puzzled,” he explained. You nodded. The man had no idea you were in fact in a complicated triangle of lust, but he didn’t need to know about that. 

The two of you continued to talk for some time. He told you about his wife and how dear she was to him, how they met when he worked on her father’s farm. He spoke of their troubles to have children, but that it never bothered him because all he wanted was to be with her. You told him about Finnegan and the small farm the two of you built together and how the gods took him before you were able to have children. 

“I am very sorry to hear about your loss, my dear,” he consoled as he put his hand over yours. You thanked him. “Hopefully the man in your life now is going to show you he’s going to stick around and take care of you like your Finnegan once did,” he continued. Just then the door opened and in walked Geralt. He walked straight to the bar and stood next to the man whose hand was still on yours. He looked at your hands then at you with a smirk.  
The man looked Geralt up and down, then at you with wide eyes. A small smile formed on your face, he didn’t have to say a thing. His face told you he knew Geralt was in fact ‘the man’ in your life. 

“Well, he’s a big son of a bitch,” he cackled, breaking the silence. He patted your hand then rose from his stool, walking off to join a table of men. You covered your mouth to stifle your laugh. 

“Hmm,” Geralt murmured as he watched the man waddle away, then looked at you with a raised eyebrow.

“Don’t ask,” you muttered as you filled him a mug of ale. “What would you like to eat? I know you’re hungry,” you asked.

“Anything you have on the menu tonight is fine with me,” he replied. You nodded and headed to the kitchen to let Samuel know he had an order ready to cook. 

Time passed quickly as you filled mugs of ale and wine and delivered food to the patrons who filled the tavern. Back behind the bar you began to clear Geralt’s now empty dishes. Before you turned to bring them back to the kitchen he gently grabbed your arm to stop you. 

“Spend the night with me,” he said softly, his gaze locked on you.

“What?” you asked. You had heard him clearly, you were just taken by surprise.

“Tonight, when the tavern is closed, come to my room. Spend the night with me…..please,” he requested gently.

You said nothing, just nodded in reply and with that he let you go. You hurried to the kitchen to find Samuel in a cooking frenzy. You were grateful he was distracted so he didn’t notice how flustered you were. You took a moment to gather yourself after you dropped the dishes in the wash bucket. When you returned to the main room, Geralt was gone. You searched the room for him but he was nowhere to be found. Instead you found that Dandelion had returned and it took no time at all for him to spot you. Great. 

He sat at the bar with a big smile on his face. “Good evening, my pretty dove,” he greeted you. 

“Dandelion,” you murmured. He jerked back at your coldness.

“A greeting so cold after a night so hot with passion?” he asked. You rolled your eyes and laughed. It was hard not to smile around him, he just knew what to say to bring that out of you.

“I’m sorry, it’s just been a hell of a day,” you apologized. He smiled now as he took your hand and kissed it, warmth rushed over you flushing your face.

“Quite alright, love. How are you tonight?” he asked. You shrugged in response.

“Very busy, what can I get you?” you asked in response. He ordered wine and you poured it quickly hoping he would just go sing a ballad to the crowd or do anything other than sit here and eye fuck you, all while keeping watch for Geralt and running through a plan of how you would handle the two men if they met in front of you. 

“Well, I shan’t keep you then. Time to earn some coin,” he said as he winked then leaned over the bar, kissing you on the cheek. As Dandelion walked away pulling his lute strap over his head, you made eye contact with the stranger you spoke with earlier, his eyebrows raised. You closed your eyes and shook your head. Now he knew exactly what kind of troubles you had. Oh how you wished you could just run out the door, hop on Sienna and ride home as fast as possible. Although, you knew if you didn’t turn up at Geralt’s door later tonight he would surely be at yours. 

As the night droned on you continued your duties listening to Dandelion entertain the crowd. They cheered after every song, demanding encores and Dandelion ate it all up. The few women who were in the tavern tonight practically drooled on the floor as they hung on every verse Dandelion sang. They were right to do so, he was charming, good looking and had a wonderful voice. He also happened to be very talented in other areas of life as well, as you had learned the night before. 

The memory of sharing a bed with him flashed through your mind and heat rushed from your belly straight between your legs. Why were you thinking about that only hours away from meeting Geralt? Why have you been constantly at war with yourself, lately? These damn men were going to drive you to insanity. 

You noticed Dandelion frequently went back to serenading one certain blonde. Good, perhaps she would take him home with her and you wouldn’t have to worry about how you were going to avoid him while meeting Geralt tonight or the possibility of an awkward morning confrontation when you left his room. 

Once Dandelion’s song was over, Samuel came out from the kitchen and announced that the tavern was closing so everyone needed to finish up and leave. You waited behind the bar until the final patron stumbled out. The blonde Dandelion was so interested in was sitting at a table with him, they were conversing quietly. You began to gather all the empty cups and flatware from the tables and once you got close to their table Dandelion grew silent. He looked at you then to the blonde as if trying to make a decision between picking you or her. You smiled at him, nodding towards her, giving your approval. He returned the smile and his hand found hers. 

“Is there anything else I can get the two of you?,” you asked them.

“Oh, no. We are finished here. Shall we?” Dandelion looked at the blonde and gestured to the stairway that led up to the rooms. You realized he was going to stay the night here with her. Shit. Perhaps you could sneak out undetected again like you did the night before and you could avoid the merry morning meet. 

The two rose from their seats and walked hand in hand towards the stairs. Dandelion glanced back at you briefly before making the ascent. Whatever happened between them was none of your business. You hauled the bucket of dirty dishes to the kitchen where Samuel had already begun to wash the night’s previous flatware and cups. You dumped the bucket into the soapy water for him to finish and walked back out to lock the door and wipe down the bar and tables. 

You took your time hoping Samuel would finish and leave before you were done so he wouldn’t witness you going up to Geralt’s room. Not that it mattered, all he had to do was step outside and he would find Sienna which was a telltale sign you were still there. Your wish came true as Samuel appeared.

“I’m heading to bed. Are you okay to finish up?” he asked you.

“Oh, yes. I will see you tomorrow Samuel. Sleep well,” you replied. You watched him go out the back door then rushed to lock it behind him. You finished cleaning up as fast as you could, hung your apron up and extinguished all the lanterns. The tavern was dark, but there was just enough light from the moon peeking through the windows that you could still see. 

Standing at the bottom of the stairs you looked up, something inside you was causing you to stall. Your stomach was a knot of excitement and anxiety. You couldn’t quite understand why, it’s not like this was the first time you had ever spent a night with Geralt. You shook your head, gathered the skirts of your dress and began climbing the stairs one by one. With each step, your heart pounded faster. Finally you were in front of his door, you could smell the burning would from the fire inside and as you raised your hand to knock the door flew open.

Geralt filled the entryway, his eyes blazed with desire as he looked at you. He grabbed your hand and pulled you into him, your lips meeting in a hard, desperate kiss. One arm wrapped around your waist as the other slammed the door shut. Fire ignited your entire body as you melted into him and a groan rumbled from his chest. His free hand went to your hair, pulling the tie loose allowing the locks to tumble free. Geralt pulled back, looking into your eyes as he ran his hand through your mane gently. You bit your lip as you looked into those yellow eyes, the throbbing between your legs was almost too much to bear. 

His hands began to slowly undo the ties of your bodice as you undid your skirt. Both fell to the floor while he pulled your underdress up over your head, adding it to the pile. You stood completely naked in front of him, his stare traveled down your body then stopped. He smiled.

“Nothing underneath tonight?” he asked, obviously calling attention to the fact that you had been so quick to leave earlier you hadn’t put on any undergarments. You blushed. He closed the small distance between you, pulling you into him.

“Good,” he growled in your ear, goosebumps covered your body as a chill ripped through you. His hand held your face as his thumb ran over your bottom lip. You opened your mouth, inviting his thumb in, sucking it softly. His eyes burned as he watched you release it. Geralt’s hand grabbed your neck gently and pulled you into a kiss, his tongue demanding entrance to which you obliged. His other hand skimmed down your side, finding itself between your legs. 

“Fucking perfect,” he whispered against your lips as he felt how wet you were for him. He stroked your slit, ghosting over your clit and you whimpered.

“You’ll get what you want, needy girl, I promise,” he said as he withdrew his hand. He pulled his shirt over his head revealing his broad chest and tight abdomen. You sucked in a breath as you watched him toss his shirt to the floor, the glow from the fire place accentuated every contour of muscle. You would never tire of this view.

“Bed,” he commanded. You slowly walked over to the bed and sat down, watching him tilt his head while he looked at you as if he was trying to decide what dirty things he was going to do to you. The primal energy rolling off of him and filling the room practically choked you. 

As he walked over, he undid the tie of his pants. You could see his cock straining against the leather, begging to be freed and your mouth began to water. He looked down at you and held your chin as you looked up, returning his gaze. He pushed his pants down his legs, his cock springing free. You parted your lips, wetting them with your tongue as your hand grasped the base of his length, leading it to your mouth. He let out a gasp as you twirled your tongue around the tip before gently sucking him in. His hands dove into your hair gripping it tight as he took control, fucking your mouth slowly. 

“Look at me,” he growled. His breath quickened when you looked up into his eyes, his cock hitting the back of your throat with every thrust. He filled your mouth one more time and held you there for a moment, tears pricking the corners of your eyes as you resisted your gag reflex. He withdrew quickly, pulling out of your mouth and you sucked in a lungful of air. 

“Lie back,” he commanded and you did as you were told. Geralt’s hands gripped your hips and pulled you towards the edge of the bed, they then grabbed your ankles and hauled them up to his shoulders. He looked down at you completely exposed, fisting his cock and spitting on your cunt. Before you could react he slammed into you, filling you as your walls slammed down on him. Your eyes closed while you let out a moan, pleasure washing through you.

“Eyes,” he rumbled as he thrusted into you. Your lids snapped open, his gaze drilling yours. Geralt’s thumb found your clit, stroking it lazily earning a gasp from you. 

“Geralt!,” you cried out while your climax grew in your belly. His thumb quickened it’s pace and before you were ready your orgasm hit you. You threw your head back as you arched, gripping the sheets in your hands, a scream escaping your throat. Before you could recover, Geralt pulled out of you. He got into the bed and pulled you up onto him. His fingers dug into your hips as he held you, straddled over him just barely above the head of his cock. You wanted to drop down, the insatiable need to have him fill you again was gnawing at you, but he wouldn’t let you move. He watched your face as frustration took over. 

“Please,” you whined, gripping his forearms, your nails biting into his flesh. He slowly lowered you onto his cock. You stretched as he filled you once more. His hands left your hips and rested on your thighs. You searched his eyes, he was letting you take control now. You began to move yourself up and down, riding him slowly, watching him watch you take what you wanted.

His hands traveled up your body and cupped your breasts, kneading them. You leaned back slightly, your hands on his thighs bracing yourself, until you felt the head of his cock rub that sweet spot inside. He squeezed one of your nipples between his thumb and forefinger as you rode him faster. Perspiration broke out over your body while you chased your orgasm. As your climax came you fell forward, your hands catching yourself on his hard chest, your nails digging in as you rode out the orgasm. Geralt’s hands clamped around your wrists tightly as he thrusted into you a few more times before his own orgasm washed over him, his chest vibrated with a groan, he twitched inside you, filling you with his cum. 

You collapsed on top of him, resting your head under his chin. You both laid in silence as you tried to catch your breath. He wrapped his massive arms around you, holding you tightly to him, one hand cupping the back of your head. He rolled both of you to your sides, never letting go of you, your legs wrapped around him, keeping him inside you. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmured, breaking the silence. Warmth filled your chest while you looked at him, his face illuminated by the flames of the fire burning behind you. You unwrapped your legs from his waist, his cock slipping out of you. He let go of you for a moment while you readjusted into a more comfortable position creating space between your bodies. 

“No,” he said firmly.. He reached out to you, pulling you back into him. He kissed you softly, brushing your damp hair out of your face. Your hand slid up his chest and found itself tangled in his hair. He began to harden against you as you tugged slightly. Your body responded instantly, the ache for him growing between your legs once more. 

“That didn’t take long,” you said against his lips while you pushed yourself against him and he laughed.

“I don’t know what to say, you are the one doing this to me,” he replied. Your hand left his hair, reaching between your bodies and gripped him. He let out a soft moan, but pulled your hand away.

“That can wait. Bath first,” he groaned quietly. 

“Bath?” you asked confused. He didn’t answer you, but instead rolled out of the bed and pulled his pants on, shoving his erection down.

“I’ll be back,” he told you as he walked out the door.

“What the hell?” you said aloud to the empty room.

You weren’t sure how much time had passed while you laid in the bed, your skin still covered in sweat as you watched the fire dance in the fireplace. Sitting up you observed the room, there wasn’t much furniture, just one chair and a small table that held Geralt’s things. You hopped out of the bed and walked over to the table. His armor and weapons were in a pile, next to them was a leather satchel and underneath was a piece of paper. Curiosity took over as you pulled the paper out. You couldn’t exactly read all of what was on it, Samuel had taught you to read some here and there, but you were still mostly illiterate. One word you did recognize was the one at the bottom that said ‘love’ and what you assumed was a name below it. The paper gave off a scent of lilac and something else you couldn’t put your finger on.

You didn’t need to be literate to know this letter was from a lover of Geralt’s. A small ache formed in your chest. Shoving the letter back under the satchel you rubbed your chest hard hoping it would make the ache go away, meanwhile anger was beginning to bubble up in your gut. Was this jealousy you were feeling? Did you have the right to feel this way? The fact that Geralt had other lovers didn’t surprise you so why did you feel like this? 

Just then the door opened, a wooden tub rolled into the room and dropped flat on the floor with a loud thud. Geralt followed it, three large buckets of water in each massive hand. He dropped them into the tub, tipping them so the steaming water began to fill it. He left the room again, but only for a short time before he appeared again with six more buckets, kicking the door shut behind him. He finished filling the tub, dropped his pants to the floor and stepped in. After he settled he held out a hand to you.

“Come,” his low voice commanded. You studied him for a moment, biting the inside of your cheek and tried shoving those feelings down. His fingers wiggled demanding your hand. You crossed the room and slid your palm into his. He held you steady while you climbed into the warm water and settled between his legs, leaning back into him you rested your head on his shoulder. You fixed your stare on the door while the deafening silence consumed you. 

Geralt’s hands stroked up your arms finding home on your shoulders and began to massage you. You relaxed at his touch while his thumbs put pressure into the tense muscle, working it loose.

“Tell me,” he said quietly into your ear. Your heart froze. “The energy in this room was different when I returned, tell me what happened,” he continued.

“Who is the letter from?” you blurted before you could think through your words. Geralt didn’t miss a beat.

“Yennefer,” he replied. You glared at the door. How could you honestly be angry with him when just a day ago you were in bed with his friend? You weren’t any better than he was. He owed you nothing, anyway. You sighed deeply, frustration overwhelming you.

“Do you wish to know about her?” he asked. You shook your head. It didn’t matter. She wasn’t the one in the tub with him right now, you were. He wasn’t spending the night with her, he was spending it with you. “Are you angry?” he asked you.

“Yes,” you replied quietly. You had to be honest with him, there was no hiding it even if you wanted to. You felt a ‘hm’ rumble from his chest as his hands left your shoulders. 

“How can we remedy this?” he asked as his hands slid over your belly, one traveled up through the water and rested between your breasts. Your eyes closed at his touch, finally breaking the stare you held on the door. Geralt kissed your neck, another sigh escaped your lungs as you tried to let go of the emotions that plagued you. He dragged his teeth up the sensitive flesh, nipping your ear lobe. 

Goosebumps covered your skin once more, heat swelled between your legs as your nipples peaked. Your body was a traitor. The hand that was splayed over your belly traveled south, two fingers stroked over your clit causing your back to arch. The hand between your breasts pushed you back down against Geralt’s chest causing the water to splash over the sides of the tub. He held you there tightly as the two fingers found your entrance and slowly sunk in. You bucked your hips against his hand, inviting him to go deeper. 

Geralt bit your shoulder, his teeth sinking into your flesh then sucked hard, bruising the skin. The hand between your breasts found itself on your throat, squeezing lightly as he finger fucked you. You grinded against his hand, desperate for friction on your clit while he stroked inside you. He answered your silent plea, his thumb began stroking the sensitive bundle of nerves. His grip on your neck tightened as he quickened the pace of his hand. Your eyes rolled back, the lack of oxygen causing your head to swim and your orgasm to build rapidly. Geralt released your neck for only a moment, allowing you to suck in air then clamped down again.

“Cum,” he commanded. You resisted. You tried to think of anything else to stop your impending orgasm. You tried desperately to have your mind travel somewhere else, you thought of the other woman hoping it would work. You didn’t want to cum just because he requested it. 

“DON’T resist me,” he growled in your ear, tightening his grip even more and increasing the pressure on your clit.

You broke. Your efforts were meaningless. The climax ripped through you, shredding every ounce of self control you had. His hand released your neck and held you while you rode out your orgasm on his hand. As you came down he pulled his fingers from you, his hand rested on your belly once more, anchoring you against him.

You closed your eyes as you tried to catch your breath. Tears began to well behind your eyelids and they slipped free at the corners, rolling down your cheek. You had hoped he wouldn’t notice, but you felt a thumb wipe them away. 

Geralt gently turned you over so you were face to face. You opened your eyes to meet his concerned stare. He shook his head slightly as he wiped more tears from your face. 

“Don’t,” he said. You closed your eyes once more, willing the tears to stop. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s going on with me,” you whispered. He kissed you gently. As he tried to pull back you grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him back in for another hard kiss. You pulled yourself up, straddling him in the water while you desperately kissed him again, your hands running through his hair. One of his arms snaked along your waist to your back and he held you tight as the other hand helped lift the two of you out of the water. Your legs wrapped around his waist to prevent you from slipping. He stepped out of the tub and carried you to the bed, never once breaking your kiss.

He climbed onto the bed, still holding you, then followed suit as he gently laid you down. His weight crushed you into the bedding as you released your legs from around his waist. Geralt slowly sank his cock into you inch by delicious inch. Your nails dug into his back while the other hand tugged his hair. His mouth left yours and sucked at your neck as you drew in a sharp breath. Geralt fucked you slowly, teasing you, his rough hands roaming over every curve of your body. 

“You feel so good,” he groaned. His words jumpstarted your third orgasm of the night. You whispered his name and he began to thrust faster. One hand grabbed the headboard, holding his weight while the other snuck between your bodies and found your overly sensitive clit. He rubbed gently as if he knew it was almost too much. You reached up, cupping his cheek with your hand as your stare drilled into his. Without breaking the eye contact he turned into your palm and bit down into the flesh below your thumb. 

“Fuck,” you breathed as your orgasm grew rapidly and slammed into you hard. Your hand left his face and grabbed the headboard as you threw your head back, yelling his name. Geralt’s climax came at the same time. He let out a loud growl as he filled you with cum once more, then collapsed on top of you.

You could barely breathe under his weight, but you wrapped your arms around his body and held him there, one hand stroked his hair gently. Neither of you spoke, your eyes were trained on the rafters of the ceiling above you. You knew you had to go get dry linens for the now soaked bed, but you weren’t ready to let go of him quite yet. His scent was intoxicating and the weight of his body was a welcomed comfort. You closed your eyes.

What the fuck was going on with you?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faced with what you've been trying to avoid, you panic.
> 
> Geralt makes you mad.....really mad.

“Geralt, I need to get up,” you whispered.

“Hmm,” he responded, not moving. You wriggled beneath him in a sad attempt to move his massive body. “Why?” he grumbled. 

“The linens are wet. We need to change them if we wish to sleep comfortably tonight,” you explained. He released a deep sigh and rolled off of you, the lack of warmth from his body was instantly missed.

“Where are they?,” he asked as he left the bed and began pulling his pants on.

“What?” you asked, confused.

“The fresh linens. Where are they? I’ll go get them,” he responded, his eyes locking on yours.

“I can go get them, Geralt,” you huffed. You were perfectly capable of doing it yourself, he didn’t need to cater to you.

“I prefer to keep you in the state you’re currently in,” he said with a grin as his eyes began traveling down your body, “naked, that is.”

You blushed and the urge to pull the wet blankets over your exposed flesh began to occupy your mind. He must have sensed your insecurity because his stare narrowed, “Don’t you dare cover yourself. You are beautiful. Let me admire you,” he growled. Heat rushed through your body as the insecurities fled. Something about the way he called you beautiful made you feel invincible, even if the delivery was a bit aggressive at times, but that just added to your attraction to him. 

“There is a closet in the back of the kitchen, the dry blankets are in there,” you told him. With a nod, he exited the room, gently pulling the door closed behind him. You sat up and climbed out of the bed to start pulling the linens off. Thankfully the wetness hadn’t soaked through to the straw mattress itself, there was almost nothing worse than having to track down clean straw to stuff a new one. As you piled the bedding together you heard a faint thump which caused you to jump. The thump was quickly followed by a muffled moan…..it was the blonde from earlier. Your heart sank, if you could hear them from two doors down then that meant….dread filled you. 

They probably hadn’t heard a single thing from your room, they were probably too engrossed in their own affair….right? You shook your head. Even if they had heard you, why did you care? You would likely never see the woman again and it’s not like Dandelion hadn’t heard you cry out in pleasure before. Well, you supposed he had never heard you cry out as a result of being fucked by his friend. 

“Oh gods,” you whined. Once again, you began to dwell on this triangle you were in as shame crept into your mind. Were you really going to go down this road for the hundredth time? Before the self loathing could begin, the door opened and Geralt walked in with an arm full of blankets. You rushed over, thankful for the interruption of your thoughts, and took them from him. He helped you put the bed together and brought the wet linens down to be washed in the morning. When he returned you were already lying down, waiting for him to join you.

Geralt removed his pants once more and climbed in next to you, the mattress dipping beneath his weight. He rolled you to your side then pulled you in close so that your back was flush with his chest, his strong arm draped over your side, anchoring you. Geralt kissed the nape of your neck, his day’s growth of beard tickling the sensitive spot. 

“Do not ever apologize to me or anyone else for feeling what you feel,” he said softly into your ear. 

“What?,” you asked.

“Earlier, when you were crying, you apologized for it. Never apologize,” he responded quietly. You had forgotten you had said you were sorry in that moment. He was right. You shouldn’t ever apologize for feeling the way you do. 

“I suppose that I felt I was ruining the moment with my tears,” you guessed aloud while sorting it all out in your mind. 

“You could never ruin a moment between us, even if you stabbed me,” he said with a serious tone. Laughter rumbled from your chest as you turned to peek at him. His eyes were closed, but a triumphant smile was on his face. Wiggling closer to him, you felt his arm tighten around you. Sighing heavily, you closed your eyes and relaxed your body as exhaustion took over, allowing you to drift into a deep sleep. 

Knocking. Loud, obnoxious knocking rattled your head, pulling you from your dreamlike state. Barely opening your eyes, sunlight invaded stinging your pupils. In an attempt to escape the brightness you rolled over, your face bumping into something firm. You cracked your lids once more to find Geralt sleeping soundly beside you. The knocking continued. 

“Geralt,” you whispered as you tried to wake him. Shaking him gently wasn’t doing the trick so you shook him a little harder and then violently. His eyes popped open in a panic as he sat up in a flash.

“WHAT,” he yelled, whether he was yelling at you or whoever was knocking, you weren’t sure. 

“Are you joining me for breakfast or not, you grumpy troll?” you heard Dandelion’s muffled voice say from the otherside of the door.

Geralt looked at you, your eyes were as wide as dinner plates. You shook your head quickly, desperate for him to say no and not give any clue that you were in here with him. “No,” he firmly shouted in reply. 

“Fine. Perhaps you should sleep some more, get rid of that nasty attitude,” Dandelion scoffed. Neither of you spoke as you listened to his footsteps grow faint and eventually disappear. 

“You do realize once he steps outside and sees your horse that he will put it together that you are in here,” Geralt said quietly, breaking the deafening silence. You sighed as the realization washed over you. Geralt lowered himself onto his elbow and looked down at you.

“Tell me why you don’t want him knowing you were with me last night,” he said.

“Shame,” you blurted. You instantly regretted the word. “Before you speak, understand that I am not ashamed of being with you. I am ashamed of myself. I keep trying to talk myself out of feeling that way. I shouldn’t feel ashamed. I am a grown woman with no ties to any man,” you explained. Geralt fixed his stare on the far wall and nodded. You searched his eyes for any kind of response. 

“You are right,” he said, finally. You furrowed your brow in confusion. He continued, “You shouldn’t be ashamed of yourself. You have done nothing wrong, other than not being entirely honest with Dandelion.” He was right. You had been completely open and honest with him, but Dandelion was a different story. You were coarse with him last night when he greeted you at the bar because you felt guilty. Perhaps when the night was over, before he left with the blonde, you should have pulled him aside and told him about your day with Geralt. Although, how does one start a conversation like that? 

“I am not telling you that you have to tell Dandelion anything, that is entirely your choice. However, I do think that you wouldn’t feel so ashamed of yourself if you were honest and talked to him,” Geralt’s voice broke your train of thought. You looked at him, trying to find the words to ask him how it was possible that such a brooding man could tell you that you’re being an ass without directly saying it. When you couldn’t come up with any you rolled out of the bed.

“Where are you going?” he asked. 

“I need to go home,” you responded as you pulled your clothing on. Geralt studied you for a few moments.

“Those damn goats,” he muttered.

“Yes Geralt, those damn goats. They need to be fed, watered and milked,” you said with a laugh. He, too, rolled out of bed and began dressing. “Where are you going?” you asked him.

“Roach needs to be fed and you need help,” he responded as he pulled his boots on. You looked at him quizzically. “Yes, I’m going to come help you with the damn goats,” he answered your silent question. He was so gruff, but you couldn’t help the smile that formed on your face. 

Geralt opened the door for you as you both exited the room. He followed you through the hallway and down the stairs to the tavern. As soon as you rounded the corner you stopped dead in your tracks, your heart dropping at the sight of Dandelion and the blonde sitting at one of the tables. Geralt bumped into you, but his hand caught your waist preventing you from falling forward. 

“It’s alright,” he whispered into your ear. Panic seized your chest. It was not alright. The moment you had hoped would never come was here and you weren’t ready for this. Now you had to face both men at the same time and only one of them knew the entire truth.

If Dandelion was surprised, his face sure didn’t show it, but yours obviously did because he was extremely quick to stand up and close the distance between you. 

“Are you alright love? You look like you have seen a ghost! Why, you’re as white as snow,” he exclaimed as he took your hands in his own, concern etched in his features. 

“She’s fine,” Geralt’s voice made you jump. You pulled your hands away and walked hurriedly to the door, hauling it open and moving fast to escape. As soon as you reached Sienna you sucked in a deep breath, your head felt fuzzy. She held steady as you leaned against her and tried to calm yourself down. Suddenly you heard Geralt’s voice call out your name and without turning to look for him you hauled yourself up into the saddle and gently kicked Sienna’s sides, signaling it was time to go. 

You gripped the reins tightly as Sienna galloped out of town, down the dirt road towards home. Blood rushed in your ears, drowning out all other sounds. Your heart pounded, your breathing was shallow and hard to control as tears began to form, stinging your eyes. 

“Fuck!,” you screamed as the tears spilled over and rolled down your face. That had been a perfect opportunity to talk to Dandelion and lay it all out on the table and you completely blew it. Instead of facing him like a woman, you ran. He hadn’t even shown you any sign of upset, in fact he was only concerned about you. He didn’t bat an eye at the fact that Geralt was behind you. He had even said the night you met that your past with Geralt didn’t bother him. When you really thought about it, Geralt was the one who had seemed bothered that you had been with Dandelion. 

Why had you not confronted him about that? He showed up at your home, asked if Dandelion took care of you then fucked you as if he had something to prove. Perhaps Geralt had a bigger ego than Dandelion and you never saw it because you were too drunk on his ability to make you cum on demand. 

Sienna slowed to a trot, bringing you back to reality. You hadn’t realized how fast you had been going. Your mare was huffing in an attempt to catch her breath while you directed her towards her small sheltered area. After dismounting and removing both the saddle and bridle, you filled Sienna’s food trough and water. Your breathing was under control again, but your heart was still pounding as the tears fell. Swiping the tears away seemed pointless, they were falling faster than you could catch them. As you stood in the middle of your lot you heard the familiar sound of beating hooves.

You looked into the distance and saw him. It was foolish of you to think he wouldn’t come after you, even if you wished he wouldn’t. Roach hadn’t even fully stopped before Geralt’s feet were on the ground. 

“Why are you here?” you asked him between sniffs.

“Why did you run?” he asked in response, his yellow eyes searching yours. You looked away, turning your back on him. You started to walk away but he gently grabbed your arm, turning you back towards him. 

“Why did you come back here?” you snapped, ripping your arm from his hold. His brow furrowed in confusion.

“For you,” he answered firmly. 

“Don’t lie to me,” you replied, annoyed.

“I’m not lying. This town offers nothing of interest to me, but you,” Geralt snapped back, his tone fueling your anger.

“If that’s true, then why didn’t you stop him when Dandelion pursued me? Why did you tell me to go be with him? My life was quiet and peaceful while you were gone and now it’s a mess,” you yelled.

“I told you to have your fun with him because I knew you wanted to. You do not belong to me. I do not tell you what choices to make. Up until my arrival your life has been predictable and empty. And if you try to tell me it wasn’t that way then you are the liar,” he said, the volume of his voice beginning to rise. Your tears stopped, your stare turning into a glare. 

The last thing you would allow him to do was yell at you. 

“Leave,” you demanded as you turned on your heel and stomped towards your house. You heard his heavy footsteps following you. When you got to the door you felt him grab your arm again. Before you knew what was happening you turned quickly, slapping him hard across his face. 

You gasped in horror of what had just happened. Geralt was silent as he glared, looking at you out of the corner of his eye. He turned towards you slowly, your arm still in his hand. He took one step forward, causing you to back up into the door. He stared down at you, his eyes drilling into yours. Pinned against the door he had you trapped. He had you exactly where he wanted you. A strange mix of fear and arousal began forming in your belly. Your brain screamed for you to fight, but your traitorous body pushed against him and he didn’t miss it.

Geralt’s mouth crashed into yours. He held you against him with one arm while he opened the door, not breaking your kiss. Once inside you pushed him off of you and delivered another slap, furious with the way your body responded to him and how he knew exactly how to control it. 

“Do it again,” he rumbled, challenging you. You jerked back in surprise.

“What?” you whispered, the word dripping with disgust. He stalked towards you, his boots thundering with each step as you backed up into the table. 

“I said do it again.” 

You slapped him.

He growled, grabbing you by the back of your neck and jerking you into a hard kiss. Your body lit up, burning with desire for him. Your hands went to his shirt, pulling the hem out of his leather pants and breaking your kiss for only a moment to pull it over his head. He pulled you back in as your hands frantically undid the ties of trousers. Suddenly he pulled away, spun you around and slammed you down on the table. Geralt pushed your skirts up over your waist, exposing your backside and slick heat, the evidence of your arousal was clear.

His hand landed heavy on your rear, the delicious sting took you by surprise, causing you to suck in a harsh breath. He squeezed the tender flesh in his palm as the head of his cock teased your entrance. You tried to push back but the hand on your back pinned right where you were.

“Geralt,” you whimpered, he slammed into you before you could finish speaking. Your hands gripped the edges of the table, holding yourself in place as he fucked you, stretching you further with each thrust. There was nothing gentle about the way he took you, it was entirely primal and you were shocked to find yourself loving every second of it. His palm smacked you again, earning a cry of pleasure from you. 

Without warning, Geralt flipped you onto your back, his thumb going straight to your clit. Your back arched off the table at the welcomed friction. He continued to thrust into you hard and fast, the pressure on your clit heavy as he rolled his thumb in a tight circle. It took no time at all for your orgasm to come barreling down and Geralt held you steady, fucking you through it before his own climax took over. 

After a few moments, he pulled out of you, tucking himself back into his pants. You stared at the ceiling as you caught your breath, wondering how a fight had led to sex so quickly. You began to sit up and Geralt took your hand gently, assisting you up and off the table. He smoothed your hair, brushing it out of your face.

“I’m sorry I hit you,” you said quietly, looking up at him. A small smirk formed on his lips. 

“I’m sorry for liking it,” he muttered. You blushed as you laughed. “We need to talk,” he interrupted with a serious tone.

“I suppose we do,” you muttered, nodding with agreement.

Geralt pulled out a chair for you and you winced as you sat down, the evidence of what just transpired lingering on your flesh. You didn’t even know where to start with this conversation.

“I told him,” Geralt said. You sat back in your chair, studying him as you tried to decide whether you were upset with him or relieved.

“What did he say?” you asked, dreading the answer. 

“He said something along the lines of ‘Nicely done’,” Geralt mimicked Dandelion’s voice. You blinked hard, you weren’t exactly sure what you had expected, but it definitely wasn’t that.

“I don’t know whether I should thank you or not,” you responded. 

“Don’t thank me. But please stop running. Neither he nor I are angry at you nor are we angry at each other,” Geralt said. You looked down at the table as you scratched at the wood with your nail.

“You don’t believe me,” he muttered. You shook your head in response without looking at him. You weren’t sure whether or not you were ready to discuss the realization that Geralt may be the one with the injured ego and not Dandelion. 

Geralt sighed heavily.

“Then I’ll prove it. Let’s get your chores done so you can change into your best dress,” he said as he stood from his chair.

“My best dress? Why?” you asked in confusion.

“We are going to meet Dandelion at the Beltane celebration in the square,” he explained. Shit. You had completely forgotten that today was Beltane. The tavern will be closed tonight, as it is every year, so that Samuel could partake in the festivities, which allowed you the privilege of having the night off. 

“You are coming with me. You are not getting out of this,” Geralt ordered.

You straightened in your seat, cocking an eyebrow, “Yes sir,” you sarcastically replied.

His gaze narrowed, “Don’t get me started, we don’t have enough time.” 

You stifled your laugh while you followed him outside to tend to the goats. As you passed by where the vegetable garden was you made a mental note to start planting the seedlings you had inside in a couple of weeks. Darcy and Ethel paced along their fence, bleating with excitement as you approached the gate with their feed bucket in hand.

“Calm down, ladies. Have I ever missed a feed?” you asked the goats, using your foot to gently push them back. 

“Which one would you like me to take?” Geralt asked.

“Ethel. Darcy is my old lady, she needs gentler hands,” you explained as you held out a hand for her to rub on. 

You finished milking before Geralt, as you had expected. Darcy only filled half the bucket again. You gave her a few strokes, brushing the dirt off her coarse, wire-like hair and sent her on her way to eat. Turning on your stool, you watched as Geralt finished up with Ethel. He was a large man, but next to small, little Ethel, he looked monstrous in size. You couldn’t help but appreciate how patient and gentle he was being with her. 

“You’re staring at me like you did the night we made dinner together,” he said, pulling you out of your trance. 

“How do you remember what I looked like watching you?” you asked.

“A woman has never watched me as intensely as you do without having a plan to kill me,” he chuckled. 

“You didn’t know that I wasn’t planning to kill you,” you replied in a serious tone. He stopped milking and leveled a stare at you. “Fine, I wasn’t. I just like watching you work,” you admitted. He smirked as he finished the job.

Geralt gave Ethel a pat on the rear and she walked off to join Darcy. He took your milk bucket from you, carrying both as you opened the gate. Once inside, he transferred the milk while you put water over the fire to warm for washing later. 

“I am going to go back to the tavern,” Geralt said.

“Already?” you asked him with a hint of sadness in your tone.

“Meet me there in a few hours,” he replied, his request sounding more like a demand. He kissed you briefly then turned to leave. 

“Geralt?” you called after him. He stopped and looked at you. “Thank you. For talking to Dandelion, I mean, and for helping me with the chores this morning.”

He smiled. “Remember, best dress,” he said, then disappeared through the door, shutting it behind him. 

You looked over at the small closet that held your wardrobe. Did you even have a best dress? You couldn’t remember the last time you ever dressed for a proper event. You normally stayed home during Beltane. The stories of the celebrations were always spoken of the next day while you were in town bringing milk to Mr. Pritchard or perusing the market. You heard of what fun it was and the debauchery the townspeople took part in. Although you stayed home, the holiday was not lost on you. You did your part to honor it by planting new seedlings and nurturing the ones who were just about ready to go into the ground. 

“Best dress,” you huffed as you hauled open the doors to take a look inside. You supposed any dress worth wearing this evening would require a corset. The thought made your head reel. You were fortunate enough to get away with a simple bodice whenever you worked or went into town. You weren’t even sure your corset would fit, granted they weren’t exactly supposed to feel like they fit. You dug through the wardrobe, with no luck in finding an appropriate dress, however you did find that dreaded corset. 

Sitting on the floor you felt defeated. You couldn’t possibly go to your first Beltane celebration in your usual work clothing. Looking across the room, your eye caught the massive old trunk up against the wall and it dawned on you. Your best dress was in that trunk. You had forgotten all about it. Not bothering to get up, you crawled to it, flipping the rusty latch and pushing it open. Inside you found a few of Finnegan’s things you had kept after he passed. 

Memories of earlier, simpler days with him flooded your mind as you pulled out a shirt that had belonged to him. You smelled it, hoping it had retained his scent, but of course after years of sitting in this old trunk, his scent had dissipated. Disappointed, you folded the shirt in your lap with care and continued to dig. Along with the shirt, Finnegan’s work boots, riding gloves and hat were all in the trunk as well. Beneath his things you found the dress. You stood as you pulled it out carefully. The dark red fabric tumbled free as you lifted it up to shake it out. 

This was, indeed, your best dress. You laid it out on your bed to admire it from a different view. Perhaps it wasn’t the most exciting dress in the world, but it was beautiful nonetheless. Before diving right into putting it on, you pulled the water from the fire. It was warm enough to wash quickly before you waged a battle with the corset. You stood naked before your bed, staring down the wretched torture contraption. 

“Stop acting like a child and just put it on,” you told yourself out loud. After putting your underdress on, you held your breath as you pulled the corset around your torso and clasped each hook in the front. You were relieved to find that it actually felt loose. You hadn’t undone the ties from the last time you wore the horrid thing, so you had hoped like hell you wouldn’t need to loosen them. Reaching behind you, you undid the top tie and pulled it as tight as you could. You repeated the process with the lower tie. It was tight, but being that you had tightened it on your own rather than having help, it wasn’t completely unbearable. 

Bending forward to pick up the dress was a struggle and you laughed as you straightened yourself back up to step into it. Once the dress was on and secure you turned to the only small mirror you owned. You couldn’t see the entire ensemble but from the waist up you were pleased with yourself. You brushed through your hair gently, pulling and tying back the top half out of your face while the rest lay free. You fluffed the skirts, admiring the black filigree that decorated the bottom edge of the dress. The same decor also followed the neckline, waist and wrists of the sleeves of the dress. 

Once you were sure you were completely satisfied with how you looked you walked outside to get Sienna. You did your best to keep yourself from getting dirty as you hauled the saddle onto her back, fastening it in place and putting on her bridle.

“Perhaps I should have done this before getting dressed, but it’s too late now eh?” you said to Sienna who answered you with a snort. Mounting the mare was a challenge with the corset on. Not having free range of motion of your torso was proving to be more difficult than you had remembered it being. 

You and Sienna took your time on the ride to the tavern. You wanted to trust what Geralt had said about everything being fine between the three of you, but your mind kept telling you it was too good to be true. You realized that no matter how much time you had taken before facing the two men at once, it would never be enough. You needed to just do it, stand your ground and get it over with. Geralt wasn’t a conniving man, he would never intentionally put you in way of any harm….right? You weren’t afraid of either man physically harming you when the three of you finally spoke so what was making you feel so hesitant? 

As Sienna rounded the corner and you saw the tavern you realized that you were afraid of the emotions. You were afraid of being rejected by, not just one of them, but both. You didn’t know Dandelion as well as you knew Geralt, but you found it easy to care for him. You cared what his opinion was of you, you cared about how your actions affected him. And Geralt….well, clearly he isn’t upset with you, but the emotions there were getting a tad more complicated by the second. 

Sienna stopped at the hitching post where she was stationed every night. You took as deep of a breath as the corset would allow before dismounting and tying her up. Your clammy hands smoothed your skirts as you breathed once more, pinning your shoulders back and lifting your chin. For the first time in a very, very long time you made the decision to put all your trust into, not just one, but two men and as you entered the tavern, you had hoped like hell that they weren’t going to disappoint you.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not Beltane without a party, food, wine, flirting, debauchery and a little scuffle.

The tavern was completely empty, aside from Geralt sitting at the bar. He turned as you walked in and straightened the second his eyes landed on you. Insecurity grew in your stomach as he stood from his stool. You looked all over the room, desperate for your eyes to land on something other than his intense stare while chewing your lip nervously. 

“You look absolutely beautiful,” he said, stopping a few feet in front of you. Your pounding heart quieted and you unclasped your hands that were practically strangling each other. 

You cleared your throat briefly and returned his gaze, “Thank you.” 

It was then you noticed Geralt’s clothing. Gone were the worn leather pants, the heavy armor and stained white shirt. Tonight he looked like a proper gentleman in his black brocade doublet and matching black breeches, his hair was tied back from his clean shaven face. You couldn’t decide which look you liked better, the Geralt who was a dirty, rough Witcher or the freshly clean, established looking Geralt. Regardless, he still appeared menacing in a way. His size alone was enough to make any person nervous, but add in the yellow cat eyes and the silver hair, you have a perfect recipe for what a trained killer would look like, a man who could easily take what he wanted when he wanted.

The thought sent a shiver of lust through you. You shifted on your feet, trying to clear the memories of earlier from your mind while your arousal flared. Geralt raised a brow.

“I take it you like the ridiculous outfit?,” he asked, gesturing to his wardrobe. 

“It’s not ridiculous. You look very handsome,” you replied with a smile.

“It’s uncomfortable,” he grumbled. You rolled your eyes, if only he knew what a corset felt like. 

“This discomfort was your idea,” you reminded him. He smirked while offering his arm, which you took graciously. “Look at us, acting like proper people,” you laughed as the two of you walked out the door towards the square. He shook his head, sighing. 

The walk was quiet other than the distant music coming from the celebration. You didn’t know what to talk about with Geralt so you tried to find solace in the silence between you, but in truth, it was making you anxious. 

“I’m sorry,” his deep voice cut through the quiet. Before you could ask him what he meant he continued, “for talking to Dandelion without you. I don’t know whether it upset you or not, but I wanted to apologize. It wasn’t my place.”

“I am happy you spoke with him. Clearly it’s something I couldn’t handle at the moment and I don’t know that time would have made it any easier,” you replied softly. He looked over at you searching your eyes. “Yes, Geralt, I forgive you,” you assured him. 

The rest of the walk was silent again. The music began to grow louder the closer you got to the party, and you could begin to hear the voices, laughter and singing of the people. Geralt suddenly stopped. You stood beside him waiting for him to make the next move. Perhaps he was suddenly feeling anxious too. This type of thing wasn’t something you normally did and you could only imagine Geralt didn’t attend many parties either. 

He turned towards you and pulled you close. Geralt kissed you gently then rested his forehead on yours. 

“What is it?” you asked him, studying his face. 

“Nothing. I just wanted a moment before we get lost in the celebration that is Beltane,” he said quietly. Something seemed off with him. It was almost as if he was showing a slight vulnerability for once and your heart couldn’t help but flutter at the idea that he was allowing you in. Before he pulled away, you rested your hand on his cheek. Standing up on your toes, you kissed him again.

“Let’s go. I didn’t wrestle into this corset to stand in the shadows,” you laughed as you pulled on his arm. Geralt reluctantly shuffled after you while you yanked him into the pandemonium that was Beltane. 

The celebration was nothing like you had ever seen before. The tables were filled to capacity with food, barrels upon barrels of wine had been tapped and flowed freely into cups of anyone needing a refreshment. A maypole had been set up and those who weren’t dancing around it, were dancing with each other nearby. Laughter and singing filled the air, scents of bread and smoked meat tickled your nose. Torches were lit in preparation for nightfall, the party was clearly planned to go all night. The music was fast, upbeat and full of energy, and in the middle of all the positive chaos was Dandelion. On the highest point, with his lute in hand, he sang along with 5 other men.

Dandelion spotted you quickly after you arrived. You stood, watching him play, with Geralt behind you. Dandelion made his way across the tables, not missing one note or disturbing a single dish. He winked at you quickly as he finished out the song, then jumped down. 

“Finally!,” he exclaimed as he swung the lute onto his back and walked towards you with open arms. He scooped you into a hug that lifted you off the ground causing you to squeal. “Oh my darling, you look absolutely wondrous. I thought there was no possible way you could be any more beautiful and here you are now, proving me wrong,” Dandelion remarked. He took your hand and kissed it, but instead of letting it go he pulled you in quickly, kissing you on the lips. You were stunned. You had barely registered that he was in front of you before he was kissing you...in front of Geralt. 

Your heart jumped into your throat. Your brain was screaming for you to turn around and high tail it home. This was a mistake. You should have known better than to think you were ready to be around these two men at the same time. The music began to pick up again and Dandelion broke your kiss. He looked at your paled face then at Geralt behind you.

“Ohh no. You are NOT running from me tonight, my dove,” Dandelion laughed as he tightened his hold on your hand and began leading you into the crowd. 

You looked back at Geralt silently pleading for him to rescue you, but he just smiled and stood where he was with his arms crossed over his chest. If the kiss bothered him, he wasn’t showing it. Dandelion twirled you once then pulled you into his body, holding you tight as he led the two of you into the dance. You had absolutely no idea what you were doing. The last time you had danced was alone with Finnegan in your home. You never learned any of these fancy, well known jigs or whatever they called them. Finnegan always just held you close as you rocked from side to side together. You held on to Dandelion for dear life as the tempo picked up. It felt as if your feet weren’t even touching the ground as Dandelion spun the two of you every which way. Between the anxiety from the kiss and all of the spinning from the dance your head was beginning to swim.

Without warning the song ended and everyone began clapping. As soon as Dandelion removed his hand from your waist to join the applause, you stumbled backwards. He caught you before you landed on your ass. 

“Dizzy are we?” he asked with a triumphant smile on his face.

“I don’t dance,” you mumbled as you squeezed your eyes shut, hoping the spinning in your head would stop. 

“You fooled me. You did wonderfully out there,” he said, brushing the loose tendrils of hair from your face and pulling you close. “You know, you look absolutely delectable. If I had it my way, this dress would be on the floor of my room right now so I could taste every inch of you ,” Dandelion said quietly in your ear. Your breath hitched as the anxiety fled, heat bloomed in your chest and traveled straight between your legs. You gripped his shoulders, digging your fingers into the fabric of his jerkin. He let out a deep, sultry laugh.

“Geralt told me everything, you know,” he continued, “He didn’t get into the details, but he didn’t need to. I heard everything I needed to know last night. I could make you scream like that too, if you’d let me.” He brought one of your hands to his mouth, kissing the soft pad beneath your thumb.

His words alone were enough to make you scream. He let go of your hand and gently held your neck, turning your face away so he could leave a trail of lazy kisses from your collarbone to your ear. Goosebumps covered your body as he turned your face back to his. You were desperate for him to kiss you and he knew it, for he smirked ever so slightly before leaning in. The passion in his kiss was one you had never felt before. His tongue entered your mouth, dancing with yours as you mentally drifted away. Inside you were screaming, wishing you could tear this damn dress off and let him roam your body with his mouth. You wanted his lips on your lips, on your neck, on your breasts, on your torso. You wanted that mouth of his between your legs until you screamed his name. 

The sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted your thoughts. Dandelion pulled back and looked over his shoulder to find Geralt. 

“Is my turn up already?” he asked him. Geralt nodded. “This isn’t over,” he whispered in your ear before placing your hand in Geralt’s. “She’s a great dancer,” Dandelion said with a wink as he swung his lute around from his back. He strummed as he galavanted away to rejoin the band. 

Geralt pulled you in close, resting a hand on your back while the other held yours. Surprise took over your features as he positioned himself to dance, but following his lead, you placed your hand on his shoulder. 

“Don’t be so surprised. I know a few steps,” Geralt grumbled. 

“It’s a few more than I know,” you replied with a laugh. He pulled your extended arms in close, the hand on your back anchoring you to him. As your bodies began to rock from side to side, you rested your head on his shoulder, closing your eyes. Inhaling his scent, you melted into him, feeling the most secure you have felt since he left two years ago. 

“Geralt?” you said quietly.

“Hmm,” his chest rumbled. 

“The other day when you came to my house after I spent the night with Dandelion, you seemed bothered. Almost….jealous. Why?,” you asked. 

You didn’t know what to expect as far as what his answer would be, but you needed to know. Part of you hoped that maybe he was harboring feelings for you, but another part hoped you had read him wrong. No matter how lonely you had been before Geralt, you weren’t exactly sure how to navigate any romantic feelings. You weren’t even entirely sure that you had feelings for him or if you just enjoyed the idea of it. You listened for his heartbeat to quicken, but it stayed level as he sighed.

“It wasn’t jealousy. I have a need to protect you. I was concerned he hadn’t treated you the way you deserved,” he admitted. Interesting, he had a need to protect you….what the hell does that mean. 

“I don’t need you to protect me,” you replied quietly. 

“I understand that, but...it’s complicated,” he asserted. You flinched at his coldness, which made him hold you tighter. 

“Dandelion kissing me…..did that bother you?” you asked him.

“No,” he answered flatly.

You peered up at him through your lashes. Those yellow eyes were scanning the crowd of people around you. He held you tenderly as he danced with you, but he was ready to pounce at the first sign of conflict. When he felt your eyes on him he returned your stare. Suddenly the music died down and before you were ready, Geralt released his hold on you. 

“We need to get you fed,” he said while looking for the nearest table. It took him no time at all to find one. You smiled as you thought about how quickly he went from being a sweet man to an absolute brute while he led you through the crowd.

“Let me bring you a plate. Ale or wine?” he asked as he held you steady while you sat down on the bench of the table. 

“I think she’ll take wine,” Dandelion’s voice interrupted as he sat down across from you with a pitcher in one hand and three chalices in the other. You looked up at Geralt whose face showed no reaction to Dandelion’s presence.

“Hmm,” was all he said as he turned to walk away.

“Even on Beltane he continues to be a grumpy arsehole. Here my dear,” Dandelion commented as he poured wine into a chalice for you. 

“Thank you. He really isn’t like that all the time. At least, not during the time I’ve spent with him,” you replied. Dandelion raised his brow with a suggestive smile. When you realized where his mind had gone you slapped your hand on the table, “Oh stop it.” Dandelion laughed.

“I’m just saying, my love, there is no way one could possibly be grumpy while alone in your presence. I should know,” he jested. You rolled your eyes at his remark. “Also, I have spent a copious amount of time with that brute and he is, indeed, one grumpy bastard,” he laughed.  
You looked at Dandelion. It had never occurred to you that they had traveled together more than just this time.

“How long have you known Geralt?” you asked him. 

“A long time. We often go our separate ways, but eventually we find each other,” he responded then took a long drink from his chalice. It dawned on you that this could be your chance to get to know more about Geralt and the thought excited you more than anything had in recent years.

“Dandelion, tell me more about him. Where is he from? Was he born a Witcher?” you probed.

“Well, from what he has told me, no one is born a Witcher. Witchers are made, love. They start as boys and go through quite the transformation in their respective schools. As for where he is from, well he is from Rivia.” As Dandelion spoke, you moved closer to the table, hanging on every word out of his mouth. “Witchers are a mutated lot. You really don’t know anything about them?” he asked.

You shook your head, “No. I don’t. I only know the few things he has told me.”

“They’re complicated creatures,” Dandelion responded, shaking his head then taking another drink. 

“Who is Yennefer?” you blurted. Dandelion briefly choked on his wine.

“Ack! Awful, awful sorceress. Why do you ask?” he answered, looking at you in suspicion. 

“No reason,” you answered quickly, hoping to squash the subject you never truly meant to bring up. So Dandelion thought she was awful, but Geralt obviously didn’t if he was carrying around letters from her. Letters that were signed with love. Your stomach flipped at the thought. You clenched the stem of the chalice in your hand and slammed down the wine in one gulp. Dandelion watched in surprise then refilled it the second the base thudded on the wood table. 

“Struck a nerve, I presume?” he said quietly. You forced a smile and shook your head. It really shouldn’t have struck a nerve, you were the one to bring her up. You did it to yourself and perhaps that was part of your frustration. Always trying to self-sabotage. Just then Dandelion smiled lazily. “You’re quite sexy when you’re angry,” he muttered. Again, you chugged the wine down in record time and he filled the chalice. 

“Your eyes became so fierce, a small flick of rage flashed over them. You can’t hide such fiery emotions from a poet, my dove,” Dandelion said quietly as he held your hand, his touch sending a jolt through you. He brought your hand to his mouth and kissed it gently. “Tell me more about you,” he said, his thumb rubbed over your knuckles as he set your hands down on the table.

“Me? Why?” you asked, shocked that he was asking you to talk about yourself. 

“I only know of what Geralt has told me. I want to know more. Tell me about your life, your dreams, your fears,” he replied.

“Oh, um. My story isn’t very remarkable, I’m afraid. I grew up in a normal, boring home on a small farm, much like my own. No siblings, just my parents and I. I met Finnegan, we fell in love, we got married, bought some land and built a home with a small farm. Then I lost him. As for dreams and fears,” you grew quiet as Dandelion’s expression turned from one of curiosity to sympathy.

“Geralt never mentioned that you were a widow. My condolences,” Dandelion said softly. You were a bit surprised that Geralt never told him that part about you.

“What has he told you about me?” you asked. 

“He spoke of your farm and your warmth towards him, the beast he took down for you. How you chased after the goats and almost got yourself killed. The thing that struck me as odd after meeting you was that, previously, he spoke of your timidness. He mentioned how he sensed a great deal of sadness from you and how when he touched you for the first time it was almost as if you were starved for that kind of affection,” he said. 

Your chest tightened at Dandelion’s words, because they were true. When Geralt rode into your life you had been lost. You had been numb for years, not knowing affection from anyone. Isolation strangled you at night while sleep evaded you. You had grieved when Geralt left, not just because he had remedied your loneliness, but because he had helped remind you what it was like to feel again. Then he disappeared.

“Why did his speaking of my timid nature strike you as odd?” you asked. 

“I mean no offense, my dear, but that night we met there wasn’t a single ounce of timidness to you. Love, you wheeled a pan as if it was a battle sword. You took out almost half the tavern and even clocked Geralt square in the jaw!” Dandelion hollered. You blushed at the memory. 

“Indeed, she was a force,” Geralt’s deep voice interrupted, causing you to jump and pull your hand away from Dandelion. Geralt smirked as he set plates of food in front of you. You gaped at the massive mound of meat on one plate, the one next to it was over filled with vegetables and bread.

“This is for all of us to share, right?” you asked Geralt with a laugh. He furrowed his brow as if he didn’t understand. “Geralt, do you honestly believe I can eat all of this?” you asked him with a serious tone. Dandelion began to laugh as Geralt continued to stare at the food. Then it hit you, he wanted to provide, but only knew how to provide for himself, so of course he was going to feed you as he would feed himself. Your heart melted. 

“Oh sit down, will you?” Dandelion exclaimed. Geralt shot him a glare and sat beside you. 

“Shut your mouth and fill my cup,” Geralt demanded. Dandelion filled a chalice for him and the three of you began to eat. 

The sun began to set while the moon rose, accompanied by the stars. You listened to Dandelion tell the heroic tales of Geralt and the adventures they had been on together. You could tell whenever Dandelion was embellishing the tales a bit just by looking at Geralt’s expression, but he never once interrupted. 

“How did you two meet?” you asked in between stories. Geralt smirked and Dandelion squirmed a bit.

“Let’s just say Geralt helped me out of some seriously hot water once upon a time in Aerdin,” Dandelion answered, his eyes locked on Geralt as if he hoped he wouldn’t spill the secret. You knew better than to push, if Dandelion didn’t want to share, it had to be bad. 

“Ah,” you responded and continued to pick at what was left on your plate. The silence was uncomfortable. Dandelion cleared his throat and picked up the pitcher of wine.

“We are all empty, let me go fetch some more. Unless you two have had a change of heart and wish to switch to ale?” he asked. Both you and Geralt shook your heads. Dandelion then stood and went on his way.

“Are you finished?” Geralt asked, looking at your barely touched plate.

“Oh, yes. That was much more food than I could ever eat in one sitting, especially with this god forsaken corset on,” you replied with a whine, “but I appreciate you feeding me.” You smiled at him sweetly. Dandelion returned with a full pitcher of wine much faster than you had expected. 

“Quickly now, give me your cups,” he asserted. He filled each chalice and remained standing. “A toast,” he said, raising his cup,” to our fine maiden here. A woman who not only served us the best of victuals and sheltered us, but loved us too,” he toasted with a wink in your direction. Your cheeks flushed with embarrassment. You couldn’t believe he had just said that out loud. A laugh rumbled from Geralt’s chest.

“You’re embarrassing her,” he told Dandelion as you gulped the wine down, desperate to forget what he had just said. 

“Oh pox on it, don’t be embarrassed my love. You’re a beautiful creature and it would be insane for either of us to pass up taking a chance with you. We are the luckiest bastards in the world,” he boasted. You wanted to scream, but at the same time you wanted to laugh. Geralt squeezed your hand under the table and threaded his fingers through yours. You looked at him, his eyes apologetic.

“For the love of the gods, Geralt, will you kiss her already?” Dandelion jested, rolling his eyes. As you opened your mouth to tell him to back off, Geralt kissed you. In front of Dandelion and everyone around you, Geralt kissed you. Your heart jumped into your throat as you tried to pull back, but he pulled you closer to him.

“Ah, good lad!” Dandelion cheered. Maybe it was all the wine, but your body tingled as his tongue entered your mouth, stroking yours. When he finally pulled away, you were breathless. Lust was practically choking you, heat flared between your thighs as your heart pounded. This man knew exactly what he did to you and he was completely unrepentant about it. You stared at him in shock that he had just kissed you in public.

Dandelion strummed a few notes on his lute. “She tastes just as good as she looks, doesn’t she?” Dandelion asked Geralt. Geralt didn’t take his eyes off yours, his pupils dilated at the question. You wiggled on the bench, dying for friction and Geralt noticed immediately, cocking a brow. Without another word, Dandelion walked off through the crowd, playing his lute and singing loudly as he joined the other musicians.

“Come with me,” Geralt said, handing you your wine and taking your free hand in his. You held on tight as he led you through the people. You followed him out of the square, the sound of the celebration fading. He pulled you into an alleyway between two buildings and stopped. He faced you, wasting no time he yanked you into a hard kiss, backing you up against the side of one of the buildings. 

Geralt took the chalice out of your hand, broke your kiss for only a moment as he drank the rest of the cup’s contents then tossed it behind him, diving into another kiss. His body pinned you against the rough wood surface, his knee pushing your legs apart. Your hands gripped his massive shoulders as he pulled your skirts up and his hand found its way under them. His middle finger stroked your slit, earning a sharp hiss from you. 

“You’re always so ready for me,” Geralt murmured against your lips with a laugh. 

“Always,” you whispered back, shoving your hand into his hair and tugging. He growled as he stroked your clit, a moan escaping from you. 

“Shh, we don’t want anyone interrupting now, do we?” he asked. You shook your head furiously as you bit your lip, trying to stay quiet while two of his fingers entered you, his thumb now at your sensitive nub. Geralt stroked your front wall slowly as his thumb followed the pace, his mouth was at your neck, sucking the flesh gently. Another groan formed in your throat and he bit down, your breath left you. His fingers scissored inside you, thrusting a few times before continuing to stroke once more. The speed of his thumb’s rotations increased and the tingle in your feet began to climb up your legs as pressure started to mount at your core.

“Geralt,” you whined loudly as you rocked your hips into his palm, inviting his fingers deeper. His free hand clapped over your mouth, his golden eyes bore into yours. Your breath quickened while your orgasm peaked, your climax slammed into you as he muffled your scream. Geralt smiled as you rode out your orgasm on his hand. When it was over he slid his fingers out of you, removing his hand from your mouth as you panted. He sucked his fingers clean of you then met your lips with his. 

“Dandelion was right. You do taste as good as you look,” he murmured against your mouth, you shuttered at his words.

“Everything okay over here?” you heard a man’s voice call as a guard rounded the corner, both of you straightened.

“Yes, thank you. She was feeling a bit sick from the wine,” Geralt replied quickly. You smiled at the guard as you smoothed the skirt of your dress.

“Happens to all of us, do you need any assistance Miss?” the guard asked.

“No, no. I’m okay, I just needed some air,” you replied. The guard nodded and continued on his way. You and Geralt looked at each other and began to laugh quietly.

“We should get back before Dandelion notices we are gone,” you told him.

“With the way his eyes lock onto you, he already knows,” Geralt replied, his statement making you blush.

“Are we jealous?” you asked him. He looked at you out of the corner of his eye with a smile as the two of you walked.

The party had definitely not settled down since you left, in fact it seemed as if it had grown. Geralt tracked down some cups for the two of you to enjoy some more wine. You smiled as you noticed they were not even close to being as fancy as the chalices Dandelion had found earlier. The men’s opposite personalities could be found in anything they do and you loved that about them. You noticed Geralt eyeing a table circled by men. Two were sitting across from each other as the surrounding people cheered.

“What’s going on over there?” you asked him.

“Gwent,” he replied. You had absolutely no idea what he was talking about and he must have noticed. “It’s a card game,” he continued as he opened his satchel and pulled out a deck of cards. He flipped them face up and showed you. Each card had a different illustration, some had men with weapons, others had creatures such as a giant or an elf. 

“You play often?” you asked. He nodded, his eyes still on the table. “Well, go join them,” you told him. He looked at you.

“What about you?” he asked.

“I will stay right here. I’d rather listen to the music if that’s okay,” you replied. He looked between you and the table a few times before he nodded. 

“I won’t be long,” he told you as he kissed your cheek quickly. You drained your cup as you observed the mayhem of Beltane and decided to go find a refill. If Geralt finished before you came back, you knew he would find you. As you stood in line waiting for your turn at the barrel, you heard Dandelion call your name. He walked up the line to meet you, ignoring the shouts from the people he cut in front of. 

“Where is Geralt? I can’t believe he let you out of his sight,” Dandelion said jokingly. 

“He found a Gwent table. I decided rather than wait for him to finish, I would just drink as much wine as this corset allows,” you replied with a smile. Dandelion laughed in response, taking your cup from you and filling it. He offered his arm as the two of you made your way back to the area Geralt was. Your vision was starting to blur a bit which was a tell tale sign that if you weren’t drunk before, you were well on your way. Your grip on Dandelion’s arm tightened.

“Is the wine starting to catch up?” he asked. You nodded.

“A little bit, yeah. Perhaps I should be done after this glass,” you told him as you stared into your cup. You tripped on something hard and your cup flew into the air as Dandelion caught you. The wine spilled all over an impeccably dressed man in front of you. His face grew red and twisted with fury, looking from his wine stained jerkin to you.

“You whore!,” he yelled loudly. The crowd around you began focusing on the commotion you had created.

“Oy! It was an accident, no need to call the lovely lady names,” Dandelion yelled back.

“Perhaps you should learn to control your bitch,” the angry man replied. Fury grew in your chest. 

“Perhaps you should learn to act like a man rather than scream like a child,” you sneered. The man’s eyes bulged as you heard several gasps around you. Dandelion tightened his hold on you. 

“Darling, settle down,” Dandelion whispered. You glared at the man, the blood in your veins boiling. 

“Take her back to the brothel you bought her from. We don’t allow trash on the streets here,” the man yelled. You spit in his face and just as quickly as your saliva hit his eye, he came after you ready to knock your lights out. Screams from every direction filled the air as the man raised his hand, stepping towards you. Dandelion shielded you with his body as Geralt appeared out of thin air, snatching the man’s arm and twisting it. The man howled in pain.

“You touch her and I will break it,” Geralt growled. 

“Fuck you, mutant,” the man screamed. Geralt grabbed the man by the neck and threw him backwards into the tables, knocking down the entourage that had gathered behind him. Rage burned in your belly at the man’s words. The crowd began to argue amongst themselves and before you knew it fists were flying. You broke out of Dandelion’s hold and sprinted forward, jumping on top of the man, grabbing a hold of his jerkin, you drove your fist into his face as hard as you could. 

“Don’t EVER refer to him that way again,” you punched him once more, “he is more of a man than you will ever be.” You delivered another punch. Geralt’s arm suddenly wrapped around your waist, hauling you up and over his shoulder. Geralt ignored your protests and began to run. 

“ARE YOU INSANE?” Dandelion yelled as he sprinted behind you and Geralt, holding onto his hat so it didn’t fall. 

“Fuck him!,” you yelled back. Dandelion smiled widely.

“You are a woman beyond my dreams. You wild, sexy thing,” he shouted. You laughed loudly as you bounced on Geralt’s shoulder. The roar of the brawl faded as the three of you continued down the road towards the tavern. Once you arrived, Geralt transferred you onto Roach’s back.

“Dandelion, get Sienna and follow us,” Geralt instructed. You swayed from side to side as your head swam, it took a bit longer to correct your balance after hanging upside down, undoubtedly no thanks to the wine. Geralt looked at you and shook his head with a grin. “I knew I shouldn’t have left you alone,” he said as he mounted Roach, “now hold onto me.” You wrapped your arms around his waist, resting your head on his back. When Roach began trotting you sat up, glancing behind you to check that Sienna and Dandelion were, in fact, following. When you saw that they were, you relaxed. 

“Why are we going so slow?” you asked. 

“So you don’t vomit on me,” Geralt replied. 

“I’m not drunk, Witcher,” you argued. 

“You sure are spicy for being sober,” he clapped back. You giggled, letting go of his waist and running your hands up his back.

“I’m just feeling it a little bit,” you replied, your hands ran back down and around his waist once more, settling on his torso. You rested your head on his back again while one of your hands traveled south, cupping the bulge between his legs. You felt the vibration of his growl as he grew hard. You stroked him gently and Geralt signaled Roach to go faster. 

“You keep handling me like that and we may not make it home,” he said over his shoulder. You laughed quietly at his threat.

After a while Roach slowed to a trot and you realized you were home. Looking over your shoulder you found Dandelion was still right behind, riding Sienna. Geralt dismounted and helped you down. Dandelion rode up next to you before he hopped down as well, handing you the reins. You led Sienna to her area as Geralt followed, filling her feed trough and water. 

“Take some over to Roach as well, please,” you told Geralt while you pulled Sienna’s saddle and bridle off. As he fed Roach, Dandelion walked you up to your door. 

“Twas a lovely night, other than the whole brawl and what not,” he said, smiling that irresistible smile of his. Before you could reply, he kissed you. Your heart fluttered in your chest. His kisses were so different from Geralt’s, but both men were equally good. His lips were softer, fuller, and his face was smooth as opposed to Geralt’s scar ridden face. He smelled almost floral with a hint of fresh rain, while Geralt smelled more like amber, cedar and musk. Both scents were intoxicating and fit each man perfectly. 

Dandelion stepped back, “Have a wonderful evening, my darling,” he said softly. You didn’t want him to leave. You looked over his shoulder at Geralt, who was standing by Roach, watching the two of you. You didn’t want Geralt to leave either. Dandelion walked towards Geralt and your chest began to ache. You didn’t want to lie in the dark by yourself, consumed by loneliness tonight. 

“Wait,” you yelled as you walked towards the men. “Don’t leave. I-I mean, you don’t have to go,” you stammered. Dandelion turned to face you and Geralt furrowed his brow, stepping closer. You bit your lip as you swallowed the lump in your throat. “You could stay…..here, I mean….with me,” you said as your eyes went back and forth between the two of them. Dandelion looked at Geralt, who returned his glance. 

“Please,” you begged slightly,” I don’t want to be alone tonight.” Dandelion smiled at Geralt, who raised his brow and smirked in return.

“Well then, my love,” Dandelion kissed your hand, “you shan’t be.” He led you towards the door as Geralt’s heavy footsteps followed behind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They agreed to stay.......now what happens?
> 
> Exactly what you're thinking.

Inside your home was dark, the fire reduced to burning embers. Geralt walked over to the fireplace and stoked it a bit before throwing a log on while you kicked off your shoes. Once flames were beginning to come to life, he threw another log on top. It took no time at all for the fire to illuminate your small home. You grabbed three cups from the cupboard and pulled down the bottle of whiskey you kept up top.

“I hope you like whiskey, Dandelion. It’s all I have,” you said as you filled the three cups. When you looked up from pouring, you found Dandelion taking off his jerkin and noticed Geralt was following suit with his doublet. 

“Sorry, love. These things are just so damn uncomfortable,” Dandelion apologized as he hung his jerkin on the back of the chair. Geralt sat down next to him, rolling the sleeves of his under shirt, exposing his large forearms that not so long ago, you were digging your nails into as he held you just above the head of his cock, teasing you. Gods, you were insatiable. Shaking your head, you realized the men were staring at you.

“Oh, sorry,” you said quickly as you handed them the drinks that you were now gripping in your hands so tightly, your knuckles were white. Dandelion sipped as Geralt tossed his back in one swallow. You smirked, the two of them were so different. You refilled Geralt’s cup as you took a deep drink from your own, the burn of the liquor in your throat was a welcome sensation. The silence between the three of you was awkward. You hadn’t considered what all of you were going to do the rest of the night when you pleaded with them to stay. Your eyes landed on Dandelion who had a mischievous smirk as his eyes kept bouncing between you and Geralt.

“So, how about that fight?” he finally said. You groaned as Geralt let out a hearty laugh. “I’m just saying. That was not how I expected to end my night,” Dandelion continued with a chuckle, “I may need to write a song about it.” Geralt stood up and walked over to the fire to throw another log on, you held your head in your hands and Dandelion swallowed the rest of his drink.

“Well, if you hadn’t practically force fed that one so much wine, perhaps she wouldn’t have started it,” Geralt told Dandelion, his head nodding towards you. You peeked at him through your fingers, irritation rising in your chest.

“Me?” your hands muffled your voice. Geralt turned, facing the table where you sat, bracing himself for your argument. You dropped your hands and stood, squaring your shoulders. “That pig of a man started it when he decided to act like a child. I didn’t intend to spill my wine on him, it was an accident,” you said, your voice low and thick with anger, as you walked across the room towards Geralt. He grinned, staring into your eyes as you stood almost nose to nose with him. 

“You could have just apologized and moved on,” he murmured. Your eyes narrowed.

“He called me a whore,” you said quietly. Geralt’s brow raised. “He called you a mutant.”

“I am a mutant,” he replied. Fury flooded your veins at his words. “Hmmm, you don’t like that word. I can feel the rage radiating off of you. Are you going to slap me again?” he asked, almost as if he was challenging you. Your face flushed with the heat of embarrassment as the images from this morning flashed through your mind, but once again, your traitorous body had the opposite response as passion roared within you. 

Geralt leaned in just enough so his lips ghosted over yours. “It’s not just your anger I can feel, I feel your need. I can smell your desire,” he whispered. You gasped and Geralt took you into a hard kiss, his hand tilting your head for better access to your mouth. The taste of wine mixed with whiskey on his tongue intoxicated you. 

Hands. You felt hands on your waist that didn’t belong to Geralt. Dandelion pressed against you from behind and kissed your neck softly. You pulled back from Geralt’s kiss in surprise.

“It’s alright,” he assured you as he slowly turned you to face Dandelion. “Kiss her,” Geralt told him and he did as he was told. Dandelion cradled your face in his hands as his soft lips met yours. Without thinking, your hands went to his shirt, gently untucking it from his pants and pulling it up, exposing his lean abdomen. He broke your kiss, pulling it over his head and dropping it to the floor. Dandelion turned you back towards Geralt, whose yellow eyes burned with need, and began untying the back of your dress. You quickly yanked Geralt’s shirt from his breeches, pushing it up and over his head, your hands desperate to feel his skin. Dandelion’s lips were at the nape of your neck while he pushed the sleeves of your dress down your arms. Once it fell into a pile around your feet he went to work on your corset.

You kicked the dress to the side while Geralt kissed you hard, his hand going to the back of your head, undoing the tie that held your hair. When the corset loosened, Geralt’s hands pried the front of it open, pulling it off and throwing it to the floor. His big hands engulfed your breasts, your nipples peaked against the rough fabric at his touch.Your head fell back onto Dandelion’s shoulder, pushing your chest further into Geralt’s large hands. Dandelion’s mouth took over yours as Geralt suckled at your neck, continuing to knead your breasts, rolling your nipples between his fingers. 

“Get this dress off,” Dandelion growled against your lips. Before you could do what he demanded, Geralt pulled it up and over your head, leaving you completely naked between them. Your skin against theirs. 

“Fucking beautiful,” Dandelion murmured in your ear and delivered a sharp slap to your ass causing you to yelp from surprise. 

“I love when you make that sound,” Geralt continued, “Come here.” He picked you up, your legs instinctively wrapping around his waist. Gently, he laid you on the bed then crawled up and situated himself so your head rested in his lap. You looked up into his eyes, his hand supporting your neck while he leaned down to kiss you.

“Dandelion, come taste her,” he said, his gaze still locked on yours. Your heart thundered in your chest. This couldn’t be happening. No way were these men going to share you right here, right now. You heard a thud and felt Dandelion’s hands on your thighs. They squeezed and massaged as they traveled up towards your core. His thumb lazily trailed up your wet slit and over your clit. You gasped at his touch, rolling your hips in response. 

“Needy girl,” Dandelion laughed. He kissed the inside of your thigh and dragged his tongue along the soft skin. Slowly, he licked you once before sucking your clit into his mouth. You groaned as your back arched, pressing yourself into his face. His hand pushed down on your lower belly, holding you in place as his tongue circled the sensitive bundle of nerves. You squeezed Geralt’s thighs as your breathing picked up. His free hand cupped one of your breasts, pinching your nipple hard, sending a delicious pain across your chest. 

Dandelion’s fingers gently pushed into you, scissoring then stroking your sensitive front wall. He flicked his tongue over your clit once before sucking it back into his mouth. Your orgasm began to build as Geralt leaned over, muffling your moan with his lips. The sensations of Geralt’s hand at your breast, his tongue in your mouth and Dandelion devouring you were almost too much to handle. Geralt pulled back and you glanced down at Dandelion.

“Look at me. I want to see your face when he makes you cum,” Geralt demanded. Your eyes snapped up, locking with his while your climax broke. Dandelion didn’t stop. He continued to stroke you as your body shuddered, your walls squeezing hard around his fingers. Your nails clawed Geralt’s forearms, riding out your high, staring into those yellow eyes. He grinned in approval.

“Good girl,” he whispered into your ear.

“Absolutely perfect,” you heard Dandelion say. You tried to catch your breath while you attempted to piece together what had just happened. 

“You want more,” Geralt said. You weren’t sure if it was a question or if he was reading your mind. You wanted more. Your body burned with desire and you wanted these men to take you however they wanted. You nodded, looking at Dandelion who was watching you. 

“Say it,” he asserted.

“I-I want more,” you stammered. Dandelion began untying his pants, the outline of his erection obvious as it strained against the leather. He pushed them down his thighs, his cock springing free, precum already dripping down the tip. He fisted himself and stroked from base to head, slowly, as he positioned himself between your legs. Your toes curled and you bit your lip in anticipation. Dandelion teased you, stroking up and down your cunt with the head of his cock. 

“Please,” you breathed, unable to take it anymore. You needed him inside you. 

He gripped your hips as he entered slowly, stretching you inch by inch. A moan escaped your throat as he filled you. Geralt’s hand slid across your chest to your other breast, kneading it gently. Dandelion withdrew only half way before slowly pushing into you again. You lifted your hips, desperate for him to go deeper and he answered your silent plea. His thumb found your clit, rubbing it gently in a circular motion as the pace of his thrusts increased. Your walls squeezed him in response, earning a moan from him. 

Geralt’s hand left your breast and traveled to your throat. He squeezed lightly, sending a shiver through your body, covering your skin in goosebumps. Another orgasm built as Geralt’s grip tightened and Dandelion slammed into you. Your nails dug into Geralt’s breeches, your vision began to tunnel and a tingle spread across your lips. Geralt released his hold for only a brief moment before squeezing again.   
“Cum,” Geralt growled and you did as you were told. He let go just as your climax hit and you screamed out in pleasure. 

“Fuck yes,” Dandelion breathed and pulled out of you. Geralt helped you sit up onto your knees. He stepped off the bed for only a moment to remove his breeches then returned, positioning himself behind you. Dandelion stood in front of you, stroking himself as he stepped closer. He kissed you hard. Geralt grabbed your hair, pulling you away from Dandelion and into his own kiss. He then shoved you forward onto your hands and knees, your pussy completely exposed to him. Dandelion kneeled before you, his eyes level with yours. You heard Geralt spit then felt him stroke you with his wet fingers. You whimpered at the sensation, pushing back into his touch.

“Oh love, don’t worry, you’re going to get what you want,” Dandelion whispered as he stroked your bottom lip with his thumb. You looked into his eyes while sucking his thumb into your mouth. He let out a small gasp then smiled. Geralt squeezed the soft flesh of your ass as he pushed his cock into you, spreading you wide. You bit down on Dandelion’s thumb at the pressure. Dandelion withdrew his digit and pinched your chin, “You naughty girl,” he said through clenched teeth.

Geralt was nowhere near as gentle as Dandelion had been. He thrusted into you with ferocity and delivered a hard slap to your left cheek. You yelped as his hand connected, the sting spread across your sensitive flesh. He delivered a smack to the other cheek, earning another yelp from you. His groan filled the air as your walls squeezed around his cock.

“You love feeling him inside you, don’t you?” Dandelion asked. You nodded. “Tell me what you want.”

You looked down at him stroking himself. 

“You want my cock in your mouth?” he asked. 

You nodded again. He grabbed your face kissing you hard then squeezed your jaw open. He spit into your gaping mouth, his saliva hitting the back of your tongue. You wanted to be disgusted, but your arousal flared as you sucked his cock into your mouth, fighting a gag once the head hit your throat. Dandelion gathered your hair in one hand and held your lower jaw with the other as he began to gently fuck your mouth. Your tongue pushed up along the underside of his cock, massaging the sensitive length, earning a hiss from him.

Bracing yourself on one arm, your opposite hand snuck between your legs, stroking your clit.

“Good girl, play with yourself,” Geralt groaned. You matched Geralt’s pace with your fingers on your clit. Your third orgasm of the night started to travel up your legs, your moans muffled by Dandelion’s cock hitting the back of your throat with each thrust Geralt delivered. Saliva dripped down your chin, tears pricked the corners of your eyes and your body broke out in a sweat while both men worked you over.

“I...I’m...fuck...I’m about to cum,” Dandelion stammered as his grip tightened on your hair. Your scalp screamed in protest. The hot jets of cum poured into your mouth and you swallowed every last bit of it down. Dandelion hissed through his teeth as he pulled out of your mouth, letting go of your hair and your sore jaw. He dropped to his knees so he was back to being eye level with you, kissing your swollen pout.

“You’re so perfect. So fucking perfect,” he murmured as he rubbed your puffy lower lip with his thumb. The pressure from your impending climax grew as Dandelion continued, “Are you going cum? Are you going to cum for me and Geralt?”. You nodded quickly while your orgasm took over. Your supporting arm buckled, causing your upper body to drop to the bed, you gripped the sheets in your hands, riding out your climax, screaming Geralt’s name. Dandelion pushed your damp hair out of your face, watching you as the euphoria took over. Geralt’s roar filled the room as he spilled into you, his cock twitching, filling you with cum. 

For a brief moment you were all silent, trying to catch your breath. 

Geralt gently pulled out of you and climbed off the bed. Coming around the side, he rolled you onto your back and scooped you up into his arms. Your legs shook from exhaustion, your body limp against his hard frame. Dandelion hurried to fix the bedding while Geralt cradled you, treating you as if you were the most precious and fragile thing in the world. You closed your eyes, resting your head on his chest you could hear his rapid heartbeat beginning to slow.

“Alright, lie her down,” you heard Dandelion’s voice say. Geralt lowered you into the middle of the bed carefully, then stepped aside allowing Dandelion to pull the blankets over your naked body and kiss you briefly on your forehead.

“I’ll fetch something to drink,” Geralt’s voice was gruff as he slid back into his breeches.

“Are you hungry, my love?” Dandelion asked quietly. You smiled and shook your head. “Are you sure? I’m a much better cook than Geralt,” he said.

“I don’t doubt it. I’ve had his cooking,” you replied with a chuckle. He smiled, his blue eyes soft as they studied your face, his hand gentle as it stroked your hair. 

Geralt returned with a cup, signaling Dandelion to move.

“I’m going to go find my pants and something for you to eat,” Dandelion insisted, putting his hand out to stop you from arguing about the food. 

Geralt sat on the edge of the bed and helped you into a sitting position. You sipped the contents, surprised to taste water. The liquid felt refreshing on your sore throat. Geralt watched you carefully while you drank, his gaze making you squirm.

“What is it?” you asked him. He shook his head.

“Are you alright?” he asked, his eyes scanning your body. You nodded, his expression said he wasn’t convinced.

“Geralt, I’m fine. I mean, aside from being exhausted,” you said with a grin. Dandelion hopped onto the foot of the bed, a plate with bread and an apple in his hand.

“This was all I could find. You need to visit the market, darling,” he said as he held the bread out for you to bite. You took it from his hand, feeling awkward that he was trying to hand feed you as if you were an invalid. You had never had so much attention in your life and you didn’t know how to process it all. These two men who just shared your bed and your body were waiting on you, hand and foot as if you were royalty. 

You took one bite of the bread and set it back on the plate. You weren’t hungry and you couldn’t decide if it was because you were still full from dinner or if your body was just too tired to eat. Dandelion didn’t argue, he carried the plate to the table and returned to take your now empty cup. You laid back down, snuggling into the soft pillow as Geralt left your side to add a final log to the fire. 

You watched as both men rounded the end of the bed. After removing their pants they climbed in on either side of you. Geralt draped an arm over your side, pulling you close so your back was pressed against his chest. Dandelion was in front of you, holding your hand between his own, kissing your knuckles gently. 

You were the first to fall asleep and the first to awaken the next morning. Your eyes fluttered open, your vision taking a moment to adjust before the rafters above you became clear. Stretching your arms above your head and yawning deeply, you heard a heavy sigh and froze. Slowly, you turned your head to the right where you found Geralt sound asleep, turning your head to the left you found Dandelion, also asleep, with his back to you. You quickly fixed your gaze back upon the rafters. 

You had completely forgotten both men were in your bed….with you….naked. You covered your mouth with your hands to keep yourself from screaming while you recounted the events of last night. You were mortified. The images of the three of you naked together, Geralt holding and watching you as Dandelion generously gave you two orgasms--Geralt fucking you from behind as you greedily swallowed Dandelion’s cum. Your heart thundered as your body flushed with heat, sending shivers across your skin. You sat up quickly, trying to figure out how to get out of this bed without waking them. You needed some air.

As slowly as possible you crawled out from under the blankets and down towards the foot of the bed, tiptoeing across your home where your underdress laid crumpled on the floor. After pulling it on carefully, you wrapped a spare blanket around your shoulders. Rather than wear them and make a bunch of noise, you carried your shoes to the door and prayed the hinges wouldn’t creak as you slowly opened it. The creaking was minimal, neither of the men moved a muscle as you snuck out.

The cool, damp air on your face helped you focus while you pulled your shoes on. How was it possible to be both embarrassed and completely turned on at the same time? Shame washed over you, followed quickly by anger.

If you were going to be ashamed, you should be ashamed of not being honest with yourself. Was it a surprise that the three of you slept together? Yes, but to deny that you hadn’t thought about it when you begged them to stay last night...well, that was a lie. You kicked a rock sending it flying into the grass a few feet away. 

Sighing deeply, you looked to the clear blue sky. You had fought so hard to rise above your shame and now you were allowing yourself to be consumed by it once more. At that moment you decided to turn around and walk back into that house. You were going to face these men head on without a single ounce of regret about what happened. 

You busted through the door with force. Geralt sat up in alarm and Dandelion rolled right off the bed, his body tangled in the blankets, hitting the floor with a loud thump. He groaned as Geralt jumped to his feet, closing the distance between you in record time. 

“What’s happened?” Geralt asked urgently, his eyes searching yours. You didn’t respond, instead you looked down and blushed. His hands covered his pelvic area when he realized he was still stark naked. Dandelion sat up, his hair a mess and his expression one of utter confusion.

“I-uh...I just want to say something,” you said, prying your eyes from Geralt’s hands and pinning him with your stare. 

“I am not ashamed of what happened between the three of us last night. I am admitting that when I asked you two to stay, in the back of my mind I had imagined the three of us together,” you declared, your chin high and shoulders back.

Silence. Neither man moved. Your eyes bounced from Geralt to Dandelion.

“Well, darling, that’s great! Shall I make some tea?” Dandelion finally said. You released the lungful of air you had been holding in anticipation to their response. Geralt smirked as he walked over to where his pants lay, pulling them over his perfect, bare ass. Apparently the long conversation you had expected wasn’t going to happen and for that you were thankful. 

“What can I make for you to eat?” Geralt asked, Dandelion scoffed in the background as he stood and began untangling himself from the bedding.

“If anyone should cook for her, it should be me,” he said, Geralt glared in his direction. 

You laughed softly, “I don’t know what you could even make with the lack of food here. I still need to plant the vegetable seedlings and go to the market.”

“Not to worry, my dear. I will head into town and gather ingredients for a proper meal. Although, would you be so kind as to let me borrow Sienna?” Dandelion asked, while pulling his pants and shirt on. 

“Ofcourse, just get her a carrot once you arrive at the market,” you instructed. Dandelion nodded as he pulled his boots on. He gave you a quick kiss before he walked out the door, causing you to blush a little.

With Dandelion gone there was a heavy silence hanging between you and Geralt. You weren’t exactly sure what to say to break it. Instead you put the kettle over the fire to prepare it for tea and began dressing yourself for chores. Geralt didn’t say a word as he watched you move around the home. After a while he picked up his shirt, sliding it over his head and down his hard torso, then pulled his big heavy boots on. 

“May I help you with chores?” he asked. You nodded, words were still escaping you, but you appreciated his help. 

After tea, Geralt helped you milk the goats, sweep the floor of your home and he even helped you make the bed. The bed the three of you destroyed last night. Your heart leapt into your throat as you straightened the top blanket. 

“Are you okay?” Geralt asked, you jumped at the sound of his voice.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” you asked in response. He tilted his head slightly as if he was trying to read your mind.

“I meant are you okay with what happened last night,” he explained.

You swallowed hard, refusing to look into his eyes, “I said I wasn’t ashamed. Didn’t you hear me a bit ago?” Geralt crossed his arms over his broad chest and pinned you with a look.

“Fine. I feel a little odd about it. Never in 100 years would I have imagined being in a scenario like that, but it happened and there is nothing I can do to take it back,” you rambled. His brow cocked.

“Do you wish you could take it back?” he asked you. You considered him for a moment, studying his face for any sign that you may have hurt his feelings, but as always, he gave away nothing.

You sighed heavily, “No. Of course not. It was one of the best nights of my life.” Geralt grinned as he walked over to you, placing his hands on your hips. 

“Me too,” he quietly said, then placed a kiss on your forehead. “Let’s go for a walk. He won’t be back for a little while still.”

You nodded and followed Geralt out the front door. The air was fresh, the sun warm on your face. The grass around the property was turning greener by the day and the wildflowers were beginning to bloom. You followed alongside Geralt into the trees that bordered your land, your curiosity about where he was taking you grew by the second.

“I wanted to go down by the swamp to see if there were any herbs I might need,” he said, once again answering a silent question from you. 

You had never been to the swamp he spoke of. You made a point to really avoid it after Geralt’s last visit when he mentioned that was where he found the Wyvern that had picked off your goats for months. Within the shade of the forest the air felt cooler, the ground softer. You could hear the life bustling within it. Squirrels, rabbits and the occasional deer caught your eye while you continued the slow pace beside Geralt. 

You could smell the swamp before it was within vision. It wasn’t a rotten scent, but it wasn’t pleasant either. The sound of frogs filled the air, rattling your nerves a bit. You touched Geralt’s arm to get his attention.

“Are we safe?” you asked, looking around. Geralt scanned the area with narrowed eyes.

“I believe so. Are you afraid there is another Wyvern?” he asked. You nodded. “I would have seen it by now,” he assured.

You relaxed a bit at his words. You trusted he wouldn’t intentionally put you in harm’s way. He walked down to the shoreline and began picking away at various plants you didn’t recognize. Growing bored you walked along the swamp in the opposite direction of him, surveying your surroundings. 

A slight rustle in the reeds grabbed your attention, stopping you dead in your tracks. You looked across the swamp to where Geralt was, his eyes meeting yours as if he heard it too. You didn’t move, focusing on him, waiting for some kind of a signal of whether or not you should run. Movement in your peripheral startled you, causing your head to snap in its direction. You saw nothing but swamp vegetation, everything was still. 

Suddenly you heard Geralt yell your name and at the sound of his voice your feet took off, carrying you as fast as they could. Geralt rounded the shoreline, you looked behind you to see what exactly was coming after you. A massive creature with no face, only a mouth filled with razor sharp teeth, two arms with large sharp claws at the end and greyish skin was moving in your direction.

It was quick, but Geralt was faster. He skidded to a stop behind it holding out his hand, he moved his fingers in such a way that fire projected from his palm, hitting the creature in the back. It screeched and turned, facing Geralt, causing you to stop. Concern for Geralt’s safety flooded your mind as you panicked, unsure of how you could even help him. As it charged him, Geralt moved his hand again, an unseen force shoving the creature back, followed by another hit with fire. It crumpled to the ground, unmoving. Before you could celebrate Geralt’s victory, the creature’s motionless body began to swell. Geralt screamed for you to take cover while he dove into the water, but as you turned and began to flee a loud pop filled the air.

Pain, excruciating, burning pain spread across the skin of your back, stealing your breath and you stumbled as you tried to continue to run. It was too much, your vision began to blur, your legs gave way, your body collapsed to the damp ground. You struggled as you looked behind you, trying to find Geralt. Blinking hard in an attempt to clear your vision, you could make out his figure pulling himself out of the swamp and onto the shoreline near you.

Your vision started to tunnel, everything turning dark as you screamed out Geralt’s name in panic. The burn traveled down your back and across your limbs. 

“Fuck!,” you heard Geralt yell, you felt him lift your head off the ground. 

“Stay with me….just…...please stay with me. It’s going to be okay,” you heard his rough voice beg before you lost consciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's worse? Almost dying or waking up somewhere you DEFINITELY did not want to be? Thank the gods for Dandelion.

“What happened?!”

“I’ll tell you on the way, we have to go, we don’t have a lot of time.”

Men’s voices. They were faint. You were moving, which direction you weren’t sure. 

‘Just open your eyes,’ the voice in your head told you. With every ounce of effort you possessed you tried to open them. You couldn’t. Up. You were moving up now. 

“Easy, she needs to be on her side as much as possible,” one of the voices said. Geralt. It was Geralt’s voice. Your eyes barely opened, his face was blurry but you knew it was him. He was holding you in one arm as his other steered the horse. Where were you going? 

Pain. The pain was excruciating. You tried to hold on, tried to stay conscious but the unbearable pain dragged you back down into the darkness, ripping you away from reality. The sound of the hoof beats faded as you slipped further away. 

How much time had passed? You weren’t sure, but your eyes fluttered open to find yourself on a bed in a dimly lit room. You were lying on your side facing a window to the outside where night had fallen. Under the blanket you were naked. You attempted to sit up as you took in your surroundings, but your body protested. Although you were quite sore, the pain was now bearable. 

Defeated, you laid back down resting your head on one of the softest pillows you had ever felt. The chamber door creaked open slowly and a woman entered. Her dark hair fell in curls over her shoulders, her black dress hugged her slim figure. She shut the door gently and turned to face you.

“You’re awake,” she said as she walked across the room and sat on your bedside. Her violet eyes studied your face. You had never seen eyes like hers before. She smelled lovely, the scent of lilac…….then it hit you. You knew exactly who this was. 

“Geralt got you here just in time. Had he waited any longer you may have died, pity he had to bring the bard with him,” she told you. You didn’t respond. The lump in your throat was choking you, your jaw clenched tightly and your body tensed. Her brow furrowed as your eyes fixated on the window, breaking your contact.

“She’s awake and before you ask, yes Geralt, she is going to be fine,” you heard Yennefer’s voice say. Your eyes darted to the door where Geralt stood, filling the frame. You hadn’t heard him approach. Your body relaxed at the sight of him, the lump in your throat dissipated. 

“Ah,” Yennefer said, as she looked from you to the man in the doorway, as if she knew something you didn’t. She stood and exited the room without another word to either of you. Why did he bring you here? That was a dumb question, you knew why he had brought you here, but why did he bring you to her specifically? 

Geralt took Yennefer’s place on the side of your bed. His face was etched with concern as he searched your eyes, brushing a few loose strands of hair out of your face, his touch was gentle. 

“What happened?” your voice cracked, your throat dry.

“We met a bloedzuiger. How I didn’t know it was there is unknown to me. When they die they swell and eventually burst. The acid from its body hit you,” Geralt explained, his eyes turned dark, flickers of regret and rage passing over them.

“How am I not dead?” you asked.

“You were far enough away to miss most of it, but the shock almost killed you,” he replied.

Missed most of it? It had felt like your skin was burning off the muscles of your body. You could have sworn your bones had been exposed to the air before you passed out. You turned your head in an attempt to get a look at your back.

“Yennefer healed you. She said you’d be sore for a while, but there should be little to no scarring,” he muttered. You rested your head back onto the pillow, your stare landed back on the window once more. Geralt shifted, shaking the entire bed.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. 

You didn’t move. You believed he was truly sorry, the regret in his voice was obvious. The events of the last day were swirling in your brain, blocking out any sensible thought and you couldn’t piece together the words to respond. He sighed heavily as he stood and walked out of the room, pulling the heavy chamber door shut behind him.

Closing your eyes you took a deep breath as you tried to sort your thoughts. Within the last day you had celebrated Beltane for the first time, spent the night with two men and barely escaped death. Your mind traveled back to the other morning when you had told Geralt that since his return, your life had been a mess. Those words now rang truer than ever. You wanted to be angry with him for putting you at risk, you wanted to blame him for almost dying, but you couldn’t. He had had just as much knowledge as you did that the creature was at the swamp. 

The image of him broken and full of regret as he sat next to you softened your angry heart. Noticing a mirror in the corner of the room you sat up, pulling your aching body off the bed, keeping the sheet wrapped around your naked self. The soles of your feet touched the chilled wood floor and you hesitated to stand. Whether or not your legs could hold you upright was a major concern, but you decided to try anyway. As you stood, your legs shook ever so slightly, the muscles within them were tight as they worked to bear your weight. Your feet shuffled you over to the large mirror and you assessed the damage. 

Your eyes were tired, dark circles surrounded them, your hair was wild and untamed, your complexion pale. You turned around and peered over your shoulder, dropping the sheet to expose your back. The delicate skin was red, but no other damage was apparent. It seemed that Yennefer had indeed healed you and she had done a damn good job. You hated that you were impressed by her work. Your shoulders ached and whined as you reached behind you to touch your back, your hand retreated at the tenderness. The sound of the chamber door opening interrupted your evaluation, you pulled the sheet up, covering yourself . Dandelion peeked in and smiled the instant his eyes landed on you. 

“Oh thank the gods you’re okay!” he cried as he rushed to you. He kissed you gently then looked up and down your body. “You are okay, right?” he asked.

You nodded, “I could use a bath, but yes I’m alright Dandelion.” 

He sighed with relief. “I can arrange a bath for you, is there anything else you need? Are you hungry? Do you need anything for pain?” he asked, every word laced with concern.

You shook your head in response and began shuffling back to your bed. You were exhausted and his energetic demeanor was making it worse. Dropping the sheet to the floor you crawled onto the mattress, slowly lowering yourself down onto your side. Dandelion didn’t say a word, but picked up the sheet and covered you with it, followed by a heavier blanket. He knelt on the floor beside you, brushing your hair out of your face with his gentle touch.

“I will get the bath ready, if you need anything in the meantime, just yell for me,” he whispered. You gave a small nod, closing your heavy lids.

Sleep came quickly and it felt as if no time had passed between Dandelion leaving and his return. He shook you gently, your eyes fluttered open to find his kind face smiling softly down at you.

“A warm bath is ready for you, let me help you there,” he took your hand in his and assisted you up. 

He wrapped you in a dark red robe made of silk. The fabric was a luxury your skin had never experienced before. He took your arm in his and stabilized your wobbly gait as you padded down the dark hallway in silence. He opened a heavy door, steam billowed out of the warm room. The two of you quickly entered as to not let too much heat out and Dandelion secured the door behind you. 

The room’s ceilings were high, every inch was covered in beautiful tile. It reminded you much of the bathhouse you had visited once while traveling with Finnegan, but instead of several in ground baths there was only one rather large tub in the middle of the room. Dandelion held you steady as you climbed in. The water was warm, but not hot and smelled of lavender. You lowered your body slowly, the skin of your back stung as it made contact with the water, but in only a matter of seconds the pain subsided.

“I am going to go gather some soaps and something for you to dry off with once you are done. I shan’t be gone long, my dove,” Dandelion said softly. You didn’t respond as he walked out quickly. 

Your head dropped back, resting on the edge of the tub. Muscles that you didn’t even know you possessed screamed, the palms of your hands felt bruised as did your knees. The relief you felt as your tight muscles loosened and the ache in your joints subsided was enough to make you weep. You were in rough shape, but you were alive. Both thanks to Geralt. 

You sighed. That wasn’t true. It wasn’t Geralt’s fault you were attacked. He didn’t know the creature was there. How he didn’t know, you weren’t sure. His hearing is impeccable, one would imagine he had heard that thing from yards away. You were upset with him and you couldn’t figure out why. Did you truly blame him for the attack? Was it the fact that ever since he showed up again your life had turned upside down? 

As your body fully relaxed it began to slide down into the water. Once submerged, you screamed. Bubbles escaped your mouth with the silent wails. You screamed until your lungs burned and your chest ached. Your feet slowly pushed against the bottom of the tub, your head breaking the surface of the water, to find that Dandelion had returned and indeed heard your screams.

“Talk to me, my love. What is it that’s plaguing you?” he said as he plopped down on the floor beside you. 

“I’m not sure. I’m angry. I’m hurting. I’m sad and I don’t know why,” you replied, your stare fixated on the tiled ceiling about you. Dandelion was quiet for a moment. 

“Facing these creatures that Geralt hunts can be terrifying. Especially when you least expect it, which is most of the time when traveling with him. The shock takes some time to move on from and it doesn’t get easier the more you are exposed to it,” Dandelion rambled.

He began to wash you with the soap he had brought. The bar glided down your wet limbs, leaving a trail of suds behind. His touch was feather light as he cleansed your back and shoulders. Paying extra attention to your feet, he lathered them with his hands, lightly massaging the arches. When it was time for your hair, you tipped your head back, a moan rumbled in your throat as his delicate fingers massaged your scalp, cleansing your hair of the dirt and grime from the attack. When he was finished he filled a pitcher with the water from the tub and rinsed you.

“I’m angry with him, Dandelion,” your voice was low, “I’m angry and I don’t understand.”

“Ah,” he said,” Are you angry about the attack, or are you angry he brought you here?”.

Dandelion’s question threw you off. “What?” you replied quietly, your brows drawn low in confusion.

“Love, you asked me about Yennefer before. You tried to hide it, but I could hear the venom in your voice. We are in her residence and she did heal you, rather quickly might I add. When Geralt told me where we were going I fought him on it. I truly believed she would refuse you,” Dandelion explained.

“Why would she not heal me?” you asked.

“Because she’s awful,” was all Dandelion could offer in explanation. The two of you sat in silence for a few moments, your mind busy with thoughts about Yennefer.

She was clearly someone that meant a great deal to Geralt and he must mean the same to her. Why else would she possibly refuse to heal a random, very injured, woman he dragged in? She didn’t seem as awful as Dandelion made her out to be, but perhaps she was the jealous type. Her looks were enough to make you feel a bit insecure, but knowing she and Geralt had a connection beyond what you shared with him really twisted the knife in your gut. 

Oh no. You groaned.

“Darling? What is it? Do you need medicine?” Dandelion straightened with worry while assessing your expression.

“I’m afraid the pain I am experiencing is one that medicine cannot help with,” your hands over your face muffled your words. 

“Oh love,” Dandelion shook his head. He understood exactly what you were saying and you couldn’t have been more thankful to not have to utter the words. 

Dandelion held your hand while assisting you out of the tub. He took his time drying every inch of your warm, damp skin then wrapped the silk robe around you once more. 

“Dandelion,” you muttered. He turned towards you, meeting your eyes. “Take me to your room. I don’t want to be alone.” A soft smile formed and he nodded, taking your hand in his. 

You followed him through the dark stone hallways, your bare feet chilled from the cool rock. Dandelion opened the door to his chamber, holding it wide so that you could enter first. His room wasn’t much different than your own. A simple bed, a mirror, a table with a wash basin and pitcher and a fireplace that lit up the room with a soft glow. Dandelion poured you a chalice of wine, which you took gratefully.

You sat on the bed with him while you both drank in silence. It didn’t take long for the wine to work it’s magic. 

“Where is this from?” you asked Dandelion, holding up the chalice.

“Toussaint. They make some of the best wine in the world,” he replied before swallowing the remnants in his cup.

He stood and took your now empty chalice, placing them on the table. You shifted yourself off the bed so you could remove the robe. As wonderful as the fabric felt on your skin, you needed to allow your back to breathe. Dandelion cleared his throat.

“What? It’s not like you haven’t seen this before,” you laughed. He chuckled softly in response while you crawled under the blankets, watching as he undressed and joined you. 

“You smell heavenly,” he whispered, inhaling the scent of your hair. You blushed. 

After a moment you scooted closer to him, his eyes opened lazily. “Kiss me,” you ordered.

“Darling, your mind is spinning. I don’t wish to complicate that,” he whispered. 

“I didn’t ask for you to babble some waste to make you seem gentlemanly, I said kiss me,” you fired back. Dandelion let out a low laugh then pulled you to his lips.

He kissed you gently, his hand cradled your face while you parted your lips, inviting him in. His tongue stroked yours as he angled your head for better access. 

“You are intoxicating,” he murmured against your mouth, his smooth hand traveled down the side of your body slowly, appreciating every curve you had to offer. You kissed his neck, digging your nails into his chest just enough to get a reaction out of him. He sucked in a deep breath while your hands traveled south. He grabbed your wrist just as it arrived above his waist. 

“We can’t do this,” he said quietly. You pulled back, glaring at him. “You are still recovering, physically and mentally. We can’t do this, love.”

You wanted to shove him away, jump out of his bed and storm off to your room, but you knew he was right. Sleeping with Dandelion would change nothing, as far as your heart fared, and it would indeed put your healing at risk. He was right and you hated it. Damn him. You sighed and scooted back, curling into yourself.

“No, we aren’t doing that,” he said as he grabbed your arms once more and pulled you close. He wrapped his arms around you, hugging you lightly and stroking your hair. He placed a kiss upon your crown. 

“You’re going to be okay,” he whispered. You said nothing. 

The next day you awoke to a dark room. The window showed a storm had approached, the downpour of rain was one that would threaten a flood, the skies dark and angry. You weren’t sure how long you were staying, but it was obvious you weren’t leaving today. Dandelion shifted next to you.

“Good morning,” his rough voice greeted you as he kissed your forehead. The sign of affection made you smile. “Are you hungry?” he asked. You shook your head no. 

In fact, you just wanted to stay in this bed forever. You never wanted to get out of it not for food, drink or to relieve yourself. You wanted to stay in this safe space where monsters, Geralt and Yennefer weren’t. Here in Dandelion’s arms you were shielded, protected. You snuggled in closer to his chest which took him by surprise.

“Are you scared of storms?” he asked, squeezing you tightly. 

“No, I just….I just need to be close,” you replied. Dandelion didn’t push, his cheek rested on your head while one hand stroked your back gently. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I didn’t think about your back, did I hurt you?” he asked with urgency as his hand came to an abrupt stop.

“No, I’m okay. It still feels a little tender, but your touch is welcomed,” you replied with a smile. Dandelion’s hand continued. “How long are we staying?,” you asked.

“I’m not sure. I suppose until Yennefer gives you the okay,” he replied.

You rolled your eyes. Great. Of course she was the one to dictate your departure. A small voice in your head shunned you for being so bitter. You should be thankful, the woman had saved your life when she didn’t have to. A loud knock at the door startled you.

“Yes?” Dandelion called.

“Open the door. She’s missing,” you heard Geralt’s deep voice say on the other side. You looked up at Dandelion who smirked. 

“Seems our champion went to visit you this morning,” he said quietly. The two of you got out of bed and you pulled the silk robe over your naked skin as Dandelion pulled on his pants. 

Dandelion opened the door to a very concerned looking Geralt. His expression relaxed when his yellow eyes landed on you standing in the background. You couldn’t look at him. You were unsure as to why you couldn’t look at him, you were just desperate to escape his gaze.

“Where are my belongings?” you asked no one in particular, breaking the silence.

“Your clothing had been destroyed during the attack. There are clothes in your room to replace them,” Geralt replied, his stare still pinned on you. 

“Thank you,” your voice was quiet as you walked past both men and into the hallway. You slowed when you realized you had no idea where you were going. Geralt was quick to catch up with you and offer his arm. You didn’t take it. He sighed as his elbow dropped to his side.

“I’ll show you,” he murmured as he began walking. 

You followed behind quietly, observing the details of the dimly lit hallway. The stone walls were unwelcoming, cold and damp. There were no pictures hung nor were there tapestries, just torches here and there. The whole place was dreadful. You could never imagine living here, there were barely any windows. Perhaps that’s how Yennefer liked it, complete solitude with little access to the outside world. When you arrived at your room Geralt opened the door for you. As you entered you heard him inhale deeply.

“Lavender suits you,” he said quietly. You fought the urge to smile at his remark.The clothes Geralt had mentioned were lying on the foot of your bed. A simple black dress, likely a reject of Yennefer’s judging by the scent on it.

“What is this smell?” you asked Geralt.

“Lilac and gooseberries,” he replied quickly. 

Ah, gooseberries, that was the part you could never identify. You wished you could wash it. You had a hard enough time accepting that you were going to be wearing her hand me downs, but to smell like her too? Repulsive. 

“I wanted to ask how you were feeling, but you must feel okay since you spent the night in Dandelion’s room,” Geralt rumbled. You glared at him.

“And where did you stay last night?” you asked, placing a hand on your hip, fire burning in your belly. Geralt remained motionless, his expression gave nothing away. 

“Ooo a lover’s quarrel,” Yennefer’s smooth voice interrupted as she entered, violet eyes set on you. The fire inside you grew as her stink filled the room. 

“Yen,” Geralt began, but Yennefer held up a hand, signaling for him to be quiet.

“Leave us,” she demanded. 

Geralt did as he was told and stomped out. With a small flick of her wrist, the chamber door slammed. The two of you stared at each other, waiting to see who would speak first.

“How are you feeling?” Yennefer asked. You shrugged.

“I’m fine,” you quipped. Yennefer’s eyes narrowed.

“May I see?” she asked, her finger making a turning motion. You turned around and dropped the robe so she had access to your back. 

“It’s healing beautifully. You will be ready to go home in no time,” she said quietly.

You pulled the robe back on, wrapping it tightly around you, insecurity rising in your chest. You couldn’t help but wonder if Geralt had spent the night with her. 

“Would that bother you?” she asked. Your heart skipped a beat. Had you said that out loud and not realized it? Your eyes darted around the room.

“No answer. Hm. Tell me, how much has Geralt told you about me?” she asked. You shrugged again. A venomous smile appeared on her face. She was taunting you and as a result you were hating her more by the second.

“The dress is for you to keep,” she said as she sauntered out of the room, clearly triumphant in her attempt to rattle you.

One thing was clear, she was more than just a lover of Geralt’s and you needed to figure out exactly what she was to him. Dropping the robe to the floor, you picked up the dress and tossed it on. The fabric irritated your sensitive back a little bit, but it wasn’t harsh. The sleeves came down to your wrists, the neckline laid your shoulders bare. The dress was truly as simple as they come. No fancy embroidery along the edges, no beading or lace. 

You brushed through your hair gently, watching yourself in the mirror. Comparing your features to hers. Yennefer was beautiful, that was true, but you honestly felt she wasn’t beyond you. No, your insecurities about her had nothing to do with looks anymore, they were entirely about Geralt. 

Your stomach rumbled, signaling that it was time to eat. In fact, you couldn’t recall the last time you had eaten anything. On your quest for food, you wandered through the depressing corridors of this short term prison you were in. Voices echoed off the walls ahead of you, but there was no one there. Quietly, you tiptoed down and stopped at the corner, ready to eavesdrop.

“Geralt, don’t be so thick headed,” you heard Yennefer’s voice.

“I don’t understand what you are trying to say, Yen,” he replied.

“Geralt, it was a good thing you brought her to me. No one else would have been able to heal her. Although, Geralt, can’t you see? It’s torture for her here,” she said. 

When there was no reply from Geralt she continued,” She has feelings for you Geralt. Whether or not she actually loves you, I am not sure, but there is something strong there. I felt it when you interrupted us yesterday morning and again just now when I was in her room. She was wondering if you had spent the night with me. She had no answer when I asked if it would bother her.”

“You read her mind?” Geralt asked angrily.

“Oh please, of course I did. Don’t act surprised. It’s hard to ignore one’s thoughts when they are practically being screamed,” she shot back.

You hand covered your mouth to stop you from charging around the corner and reprimanding her for being so intrusive.

“Clearly you haven’t told her about us,” you heard Yen say.

No reply. She scoffed.

“Of course you haven’t. Sometimes I wish the djinn had bound me to the bard instead,” she spat. 

“You don’t wish that. We are more than what that djinn did. We were destined…,” Geralt growled, his anger was clearly rising. 

Yennefer laughed loudly, interrupting him. “Destined? That’s rich coming from a Witcher who doesn’t believe in destiny.”

“Yen,” Geralt said quietly. 

“Don’t look at me like that, Geralt,” Yennefer replied. 

You peeked around the corner. Geralt was holding Yennefer’s hand in his. Her expression was soft, but tortured. Almost as if she was fighting what she was feeling. He pulled her in gently and kissed her. Your heart felt as if someone had reached into your chest and squeezed it as hard as they could. Those violet eyes opened, landing on you. Abruptly, she pulled away from him, her eyes leaving yours and concentrating on his face. You pulled back around the corner, out of view.

“Clean up your mess, wolf,” she quipped.

You listened as her shoes clicked along the stone floor, the sound faded which told you she was heading the opposite direction. You needed to get out of here before Geralt spotted you. With your appetite now gone, you turned and quickly made your way back to your room. Your heart was in your throat, blood rushed in your ears. 

Once in the safety of your room, you let out a long breath. Your hands shook, your teeth ground into each other as your bottom lip quivered. You let out a quick sob and sucked in a lungful of air, in a feeble attempt to stop the tears from falling. 

Squeezing your eyes shut you let out a small plea to the gods to help your aching soul. Your body slid down the door until your bottom thumped to the ground. Tears began to roll down your cheeks, your shaking hands now balled into tight fists. The breath you were holding began to burn your lungs and as you slowly released it, your walls gave way. A flood of emotion broke through. A loud, desperate sob escaped your throat as the tears turned to rivers of grief. 

The sorceress was right, you had developed feelings for Geralt. Feelings that had, up until now, lied dormant for many years. Your frustration, your shame, your lust, all fueled by the feelings you harbored for this man. The constant war that raged on inside your head was all because of him. You didn’t want this. You never wanted to fall for him. To love is to lose and you had learned that the hard way with Finnegan. You had to do something to stop this. Maybe Yennefer had an elixir to make you forget him. Forget everything. 

A soft knock on the door startled you. You looked over into the mirror, your reflection was one of despair. The girl in the mirror was broken. Her eyes were swollen and red, her complexion splotchy, nose running. She was a mess. You heard Dandelion’s muffled voice say your name through the door.

“J-just a minute,” your voice shook. Standing you searched the room for something to clean yourself up with and spotted a small washing cloth. You quickly wiped your eyes and blew your nose. Looking back into the mirror you came to terms with not being able to do anything about your red eyes and face. 

Your hand continued to shake as it pulled the door open. Dandelion’s smile faded instantly when he saw your face. He pushed into the room, shutting the door behind him.

“What’s happened?” he asked, his eyes searching yours. 

Your lids closed, fighting back tears while you shook your head. You couldn’t speak without emotion taking over. He pulled you into him and held you tight, his hand stroked your hair gently and you broke. Your body quaked as you sobbed into his jerkin.

“Shh, darling. You’re going to be alright. I don’t know what’s upset you, but you’re going to be alright,” he said softly. 

You pulled back, sniffled and took a deep breath in an attempt to compose yourself, staring into his blue eyes. You kissed him, hard. His body stiffened in surprise.

“Darling,” he whispered as he pulled away.

“Don’t,” you begged him. He studied your face, concern washed over his handsome features. 

“Right now, I just need you to love me.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Dandelion.....that bard sure knows how to take care of a lady.
> 
> Maybe he could give our Witcher a few pointers.

Dandelion stared into your eyes for only a moment before giving a nod. He leaned in, his lips meeting yours once more as the silent tears rolled down your cheeks. His hands worked the ties of your dress loose and you pulled the sleeves down, letting the dress fall to the floor. Dandelion broke your kiss for only a moment as he removed his jerkin and shirt, his boots and pants following suit. 

He pulled you into him, lifting you off the floor and your legs instinctively wrapped around his waist, your arms curling around his neck as you kissed him. Dandelion turned once you reached the bed, sitting down on the mattress you straddled him, his mouth now at your throat. Your fingers buried themselves in his soft blonde hair, his hands squeezed your backside as he nipped at you. Your hips rolled, grinding into his hard length, your clit desperate for friction.   
Dandelion pulled back, looking into your eyes silently asking for permission.

“Please,” you breathed.

Dandelion lifted you up and angled the head of himself at your entrance. He slowly lowered you down onto his thick cock, stretching you wide, each inch stealing more of your breath. He took his time with you, fucking you slow, treating you as if you were glass. 

“You feel so good. Fuck, you’re perfect,” he breathed. 

His hand dove into your hair, pulling you towards him into a hard kiss. When he released you, your hands left his hair and traveled to his chest where you pushed him back onto the bed. As you rode him the realization washed over you that for the first time, in a long time, you were in control. For a short time, you were in control of what was going to happen. The outside world didn’t matter. Your pain, your loneliness, your inner turmoil didn’t matter. Geralt didn’t matter.   
Dandelion’s hands bruised the soft flesh of your hips, your speed picked up and you felt that familiar tingle in your feet begin to grow. It traveled up your calves to your thighs, your breath quickened and your hands kneaded your breasts. Head falling back, you closed your eyes, intent on soaking in every moment, every sensation. The groan from Dandelion caught your attention, you looked down at him, his blue eyes blazed as he watched you use him for your own pleasure. 

Your hand left your breast and smoothed its way up Dandelion’s torso. Pinching his chin, two of your fingers entered his mouth, pushing his tongue down and he moaned as he sucked them in. Leaning back, one arm bracing yourself on his thigh, you pulled your fingers from his mouth and began rubbing your clit in a small circular motion. 

Within seconds your climax broke. Your arm buckled, but Dandelion was quick to sit up and wrap his arm around you, holding you close as your body shook. Your name tumbled from his lips as his own orgasm took over, filling you. 

You weren’t sure how much time was passing as he held you in his arms, your head resting on his shoulder, but it didn’t matter. You wished for it to never end. The rise and fall of his chest began to slow and you felt his lips tenderly kiss the nape of your neck. You closed your eyes, desperate to stay here in this moment with him, but as his hand stroked your hair reality began to set in.

“My darling,” Dandelion said quietly. 

You shook your head, interrupting him. You didn’t want to hear his words. If he spoke, if he separated the two of you, that meant the moment was over. You swallowed hard, trying to break up the knot that was forming in your throat. You weren’t ready.

“Please don’t,” you whispered. 

“My darling, I can’t save you from your heart ache,” he replied. 

Your lids squeezed together, the sting of tears forming behind your eyes. Dandelion stood, still holding you close, and carried you to the side of the bed. He laid you down gently then climbed in next to you, wrapping his arms around your body once more after pulling the blanket over the two of you. One kiss on the forehead from him and the tears began to spill. 

“I’m sorry,” Dandelion whispered, his thumb brushed away several tears as you looked up at him.

“Does he love her?” you asked him. Dandelion’s brow furrowed at your question.

“It’s a bit more complicated than that,” he said. 

“What do you mean?” you asked. You knew the djinn they had spoken of was a part of it, you just didn’t know how.

“I tangled with a djinn, it did not work in my favor. In his attempt to save me, Geralt brought me to the closest sorceress, Yennefer, who only agreed to help because she wanted that djinn for herself,” he sighed, rolling his eyes, “Things didn’t go as planned, as they do when Geralt is involved and the djinn bound the two of them together….forever.”

“Oh,” was all you could muster in reply. 

“I don’t know if he truly loves her. According to him, Witchers don’t have feelings like humans do. They are stripped of their emotions during their training,” Dandelion said. 

You didn’t believe that. You had witnessed Geralt become angry and you had watched him laugh with a smile on his face. You saw the regret in his features when he had sat on your bedside and the fear in his eyes after he saved you from the wyvern was real. Witcher or not, Geralt had emotions.

“You aren’t the only one to love him and not have him reciprocate,” Dandelion said quietly.

“I don’t know that I love him,” you replied. 

“Well perhaps, while you decide, I could continue to pretend that it is me who has your heart?” he asked with a smile. 

A small laugh escaped as he kissed you. You knew Dandelion cared for you, but you also knew his heart wasn’t capable of belonging to one person. 

The rest of the afternoon was spent in bed with him. He honored your request of him loving you for the day and the two of you snuck in quick naps between what seemed like endless sex. When night fell, your stomach began to protest not being fed. Hearing the rumbles while his head rested on your belly, Dandelion looked up at you.

“Let me feed you,” he asserted, jumping up and out of the bed.

He was always impeccably dressed and you appreciated that, but something about his hair being in a tousled mess, his eyes glowing from post coital bliss while just wearing his undershirt and pants completely turned you on. It felt so intimate seeing him this way. You were seeing a version of Dandelion the world never saw. 

“Any special requests for dinner, milady?” he asked.

“Surprise me,” you replied. 

When the chamber door shut, the silence of the room consumed you. Thoughts of Geralt swarmed your mind. What now? How does one stop feeling for another? Did you love him? No, surely you didn’t love him, but you were falling for him. You needed to talk to him and you needed to get the hell out of here. 

Getting out of bed you pulled on the robe to go have a look at yourself in the mirror. Your hair was a mess and your lips were swollen into a soft pout thanks to all the kissing, you laughed to yourself at that thought. But even after all the affection, the girl in the mirror was still broken. She was still lost, still hurting. On the small table by the mirror there was a comb and you decided to wage battle against your hair with it. Once victorious, you put the comb down and muffled voices coming from the other side of your door caught your attention.

“Geralt, give her some time. She’s in no place to talk right now. The poor woman is healing from a traumatic attack,” you heard Dandelion say. Geralt grumbled in reply and you listened as his heavy footsteps faded. Suddenly the door opened and you jumped back in surprise.

“Oh you little minx. Eavesdropping are we?” Dandelion laughed, his smile full of mischief.

“Sorry,” you apologized, returning his grin. Dandelion held a bowl in his hand and a piece of bread in the other.

“There wasn’t much in the kitchen, but I did find you some hearty stew to hopefully fill up the emptiness you are feeling,” he stated, gesturing for you to go sit. 

You climbed onto the bed and Dandelion took his place in front of you. Breaking the bread in half he dipped it in the stew then fed the piece to you. Your taste buds sang as the flavors of venison and various vegetables exploded in your mouth. If Dandelion wasn’t right in front of you, you would have grabbed that bowl and poured all of the contents in your mouth at once. 

“It’s good, yes?” he asked, excitement radiating off of him. You nodded as he fed you another piece of soaked bread. 

“We need wine,” he said as he handed you the bowl and climbed off the bed.

Dandelion disappeared for a few moments and you took the opportunity to shovel the rest of the stew into your mouth. When he returned with the wine and cups he chuckled.

“You wasted no time,” he said looking at the now empty bowl. 

Embarrassed, your eyes darted to the floor, your hand wiping the remains from your mouth. Dandelion handed you a cup, filling it a little over halfway with wine, then filled his own. Neither of you said a word as you drank. 

“I love a woman with an appetite. Do you need more?” he finally asked. You shook your head, you were more than just full from the meal, you were completely sated.

Dandelion reached into his pocket, pulling out a small cloth. He set down his cup and unwrapped the package revealing two small brown chunks. You looked at him with confusion.

“You cannot tell me you’ve never had chocolate,” he scoffed. You shook your head slowly, unsure of what he was talking about. He sat down next to you, holding one of the pieces between his fingers, bringing it up to your mouth. You backed away from his offering. 

“Open your mouth,” he asserted. 

You didn’t move, but all it took was one look into those blue eyes and your mouth opened. He placed the chocolate on your tongue and as it melted, a sense of pleasure you had never experienced swarmed your senses. The sweet mixed with the bitter formed an amazing flavor. You stared at Dandelion, your eyes wide with disbelief, his glittering with excitement.

“Amazing,” you finally said as Dandelion ate his piece. 

“You’re so beautiful. I wish I could feed you a big meal and chocolate every day,” he murmured quietly. You blushed. 

“Stop,” you whispered, unable to hide your smile. 

Dandelion leaned forward, kissing you. The mix of wine and chocolate on his tongue was intoxicating. Your body burned for him as you deepened the kiss. Falling back, you pulled him on top of you, his hands ran down your sides stopping at your hips with a squeeze. You undid the tie of the robe, letting it fall open exposing your nakedness underneath. Dandelion pulled back, his eyes scanning your body.

“You are going to be the death of me,” he said, his voice low. 

He dropped his head, sucking your nipple into his mouth, your back arched in response at the sensation. Your fingers ran through his hair, tugging slightly before your palms pushed his head lower. Leaving a trail of kisses down your torso, Dandelion pushed your legs further apart, spreading you open. He wasted no time, he devoured you, his palm on your belly firmly holding you in place as he licked and sucked at you. 

Your nails scraped his scalp while he sucked your clit, two of his fingers entered you scissoring inside and stroking you. The climax came faster than you were prepared for and you screamed his name, throwing your head back while your toes curled. Dandelion quickly climbed up, kissing you hard. The taste of your cum on his lips flared your desire for him. 

“Take your fucking clothes off,” you ordered. 

“Oh yes ma’am,” he excitedly half laughed as he ripped his shirt off and shoved his pants down his legs, his massive erection springing free. 

His lips crashed into yours, teeth hitting teeth in furious need. He slammed into you, the sting from his girth was a welcomed pain. Your nails clawed his back, anchoring you to him while he fucked you mercilessly, his thrusts shaking the entire bed. Your legs wrapped around his waist, angling your hips up, inviting him deeper and he delivered. His hand dove into your hair, yanking your head back, his teeth sunk into the nape of your neck. 

“Oh, fuck!” you yelled. 

Your second orgasm crashed over you, your walls squeezing him tight, earning a groan from him. He thrusted into you a few more times before his own climax took over, twitching inside you. Dandelion pulled himself out, collapsing with his head on your chest. The air was thick with the scent of sex, the room silent apart from the two of you trying to catch your breath.

You stroked his hair gently and Dandelion nuzzled between your breasts. You laughed, pushing his head up so you could see his face.

“You’re exhausted, my dove. I can see it in your eyes,” he said. 

“I am,” you replied with a smile.

His palm rested on your heart.

“I appreciate being your distraction, and I will continue to do so as long as you let me, but in order to fix this,” he patted gently,” you need to talk to him.”

You nodded, your smile disappearing.

“In the morning,” you said, quietly. 

“Good. Now get this robe off. Let me hold you and pretend you’re all mine for tonight,” he said with a grin, grabbing the tie of the robe and throwing it about. 

You laughed as you pulled it off, tossing it to the floor. Dandelion pulled you close, squeezing you gently as you snuggled into him. Sleep came quickly, allowing you to escape your chaotic world for a little while, safe and warm in the arms of the bard. 

Sunlight beamed in from the window, warming your face as you woke. The brightness stung your eyes a bit, but you were happy to see the weather was in your favor, perhaps today could be the day you went home. Dandelion shifted, stretching out his long legs and yawning.

“Good morning,” you greeted him softly. He smiled, his eyes still closed.

“Good morning, love,” he replied, grabbing your hand and bringing it to his mouth for a kiss. 

“I want to go home today,” you told him. He opened his eyes, glancing over at you.

“I would prefer you checked with Yennefer to make sure everything is healed,” he said. You shrugged.

“I’m fine. I don’t want to be here. I want to go back to my life,” you replied quietly. Dandelion’s brow rose.

“Don’t forget what you said you were going to do today,” he reminded you. 

You sighed heavily. He was right, in order for your heart to heal and for you to move on with your life you needed to lay it all out on the table. You needed to speak with Geralt. The thought terrified you because you didn’t want to face rejection. Dandelion squeezed your hand, getting your attention.

“I will talk to him,” you muttered. Maybe you were wrong. Maybe he did care for you in return, you knew deep down inside he wasn’t an emotionless monster.

Dandelion brought you breakfast in bed and helped you dress once he deemed you well fed. While you brushed your hair, he strummed his lute, playing a light hearted tune. Your heart filled with more and more dread each passing second. Why couldn’t you just flee? Just jump on the back of a horse and go without talking to anyone about anything. 

“Because that won’t fix anything,” Yennefer’s voice cut in, interrupting your thoughts, making you jump. You hadn’t heard her come in, in fact you hadn’t even realized Dandelion had stopped playing. 

“I am going home today with or without your permission,” you told Yennefer, staring at her reflection in the mirror. The corner of her mouth turned up into a smirk.

“I appreciate your fire,” she told you, stepping closer. “Your back is healed enough for you to leave. I am sending some things with you to make sure it heals completely.” Yennefer set a satchel on the table.

“Thank you,” you said, so quietly the words were almost a whisper. 

Yennefer’s eyes softened, the expression on her face was one of pity. Rather than be angered by this, you pushed your feelings down and returned your focus on your reflection instead. The girl was still broken, but she had a fire within her now. She would face Geralt today and no matter the result, she would return home with her head held high.

“He’s in his chambers, down the hall,” Yennefer said. She then turned and exited. 

Her words caught you off guard. He had his own room? This entire time you had assumed he was sharing a bed with Yennefer, well he could have still shared her bed and to believe he hadn’t was foolish. You looked over at Dandelion who offered a smile before getting up and also making his leave.

After a moment alone you decided it was now or never and made your way to Geralt’s room. You knocked softly, the heavy door opened slowly with a loud creak. There he stood, his yellow stare burning into yours, his height dwarfing you. He stepped back, gesturing for you to enter and as you did he shut the door behind you.

This was it.

“I need to talk to you,” you murmured, wasting no time. He nodded as if he already knew where this conversation was going.

“I don’t know when it happened, but I’m falling for you. I have these feelings I’m not sure how to navigate. I need to know…..Geralt, I need to know if you care for me in the same way,” your voice was confident, unwavering as you looked at him. 

Geralt said nothing as he leaned against a table, eyes fixed on the floor, his big arms crossed over his chest. The silence was choking you, stealing all the air from your lungs while your heart thundered, threatening to burst. Your heart that yearned for him, your heart that you were holding out for him on a silver platter.

“Geralt?” your voice was no longer confident, but strangled. 

He looked up from the floor, his eyes meeting yours. He stood then walked over to you, closing the distance with each heavy step. Leaning down, his lips met yours in a tender kiss. He rested forehead against yours and hope began to swirl within you. The nervousness you had felt was beginning to dissipate. Perhaps you were right, he wasn’t emotionless, maybe he would reciprocate. Maybe he did feel for you the way you did for him. A small smile began to form on your face while you looked at him, your eyes wide with anticipation.

“I can’t,” he whispered.

In those two words he shattered your heart. Sucking in a breath through your nose, your eyes squeezed shut to stop the tears from falling, but it was no use. Rivers of them ran down your cheeks in silence, your chin quivered as you fought to hold back your sob. Standing up on your toes, you kissed him quickly then gently pushed him back, desperate to get him away from you. In the back of your mind, you had expected this, but your heart hadn’t. He had taken your offering and completely dismissed it. Your name echoed in your ears as you rushed out of the room, walking as fast as your feet would carry you. 

Back at your chambers, you threw yourself into the door, searching your room for any belongings. All you grabbed was the bag Yennefer left on the table for you and as you turned to leave you slammed right into Geralt’s chest.

“Don’t do this,” he said, desperation in his voice. 

“Get out of my way, Geralt” you murmured, rage beginning to boil in your belly. 

“Please, don’t leave. Not like this, please,” he begged. You glared at him, shaking your head.

“Don’t follow me,” you said through clenched teeth.

Geralt stared at you in disbelief for a moment before stepping aside. You pushed passed him, running down the halls, looking for any possible exit. After what seemed like an eternity you found a door that opened to the outside. Sienna was just on the other side grazing and you thanked the gods she was here. 

“Let’s go, girl,” you said quickly as you climbed on her back. With a swift kick from your heels, Sienna took off. Glancing over your shoulder, you saw your prison was in fact a small, isolated castle and it shrunk as your mare carried you away. Away from the heartache, the confusion, the loneliness...away from Geralt. 

You gripped the reins tightly, hoping like hell you would find your way home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you did what you do best, you fled....now what?

Why did you not think to at least ask Dandelion where the hell you were so you had some kind of idea of how to get home? The morning had turned into afternoon and night was going to come sooner than later. You needed to find a damn town or village so you could figure out a plan. In the distance you spotted a road and instant relief flooded over you. 

“Thank you!,” you yelled out to no one.   
If there was a road, there was civilization somewhere along it. You cursed yourself for leaving so quickly. You had no food, nothing to drink, no money, no idea where you were and no pride. Groaning out loud you looked to the blue sky. At least you had the weather on your side, you also had a horse, which you were thankful for. Had she not been here you would be walking your sorry ass along this lonely dirt road. 

Every once in a while a person would trot by on their horse, but they never greeted you or even looked in your direction. You knew you looked a mess, crying tends to do that. You were okay with them not acknowledging you, one can never trust another traveler on the road anyway. The second you do is the second you get robbed or murdered. So you minded your business, keeping your eyes on the long stretch ahead of you, trying to enjoy the leisurely ride. 

“Sienna, is that what I think it is?” you asked the mare, squinting your eyes to get a better look.

It was. In the distance, along the horizon, you spotted a large endless wall, with a massive gate. A city. There was a city on the other side. You kicked Sienna, signaling her to gallop and she obliged, running fast. After some time Sienna slowed to a trot and while approaching the gate that had flags you had recognized, a man’s voice shouted.

“State your name!” the guard yelled down from his post. Looking up you found him and shouted your name in reply.

“I am a bit lost. Is this the free city of Novigrad?” you asked him.

“Aye, it is. Where are you from?” he shouted.

“Redania,” you replied. There was silence.

“I am riding alone and have been for some time. Please grant me entrance, I need a place to stay for the night,” you pleaded.

Just then loud clanking filled the air as the gate was unlocked and pulled open. You smiled with triumph. Once you were within the walls, the large gate shut behind you, locking itself back in place. The guard who gave the order to let you in was now approaching you and your smile faded.

“You should have entered through the main gate,” he told you.

“I apologize, I was taken somewhere against my will. I am trying to get home and just took the first gate I saw,” you replied.

“Against your will? Are you alright?” he asked, concern in his eyes.

“Yes, I am alright. I just wish to go home,” you told him, surprised he even asked about your well being. 

“Head into the city and towards the center you’ll find Kingfisher Inn, they’ll put you up for the night,” he said as he surveyed you. 

You were about to ask the guard where you could make some quick coin, but stopped yourself. You could figure it out on your own. Nodding in farewell, you signaled Sienna to begin moving forward. The guard grabbed her bridle gently, stopping her. His other hand disappeared into a satchel then reached up to you. He nodded towards your hand so you held it out, he placed a few coins in the center of your palm, rendering you speechless.

“That will cover your room,” he said.

“I-uh-I can’t accept this,” you stammered, shaking your head. He curled your fingers in, closing them over the money. 

“Please take it. I know you have no money, I mean no offense miss, but it’s a bit obvious,” he replied. Your cheeks flushed from embarrassment. 

“Thank you,” you practically whispered. 

Sienna slowly walked down the road towards the center of the city. Still trying to wrap your head around the random act of kindness, you had almost missed the first turn. Never in a hundred years would you have expected anyone, let alone a guard, to just hand you money because they knew you were in need. You were going to make sure you paid it forward some day. 

You hopped off Sienna’s back and hitched her at the station in front of the inn. Smoothing the skirt of your dress you looked at your surroundings. If Geralt were to follow you, it would take him no time at all to actually find you. Hopefully he had listened to you and stayed behind, you had meant it when you instructed him not to follow. 

The tavern was quiet, a few patrons sat at tables murmuring their conversations, some played cards, others sat at the bar. This place was definitely more upscale than your tavern…..shit. Samuel. He was probably worried sick about you. Approaching the bar, you craned your neck in search of the innkeep. 

“What can I do for ya?” a small, perky woman asked behind the counter.

“Oh, hello. I am looking to rent a room just for the night,” you told her, lying the coin on the wood. She took half of it with a smile, telling you the cost. The guard had given you more than what you actually needed.  
“Miss? Is it possible to have someone write a letter and send it for me?” you asked her before she could walk away.

“Oh, well of course. Let me find Harold, he can help you with that,” she replied.

A few moments later an older gentleman appeared with parchment and a quill. He said nothing, just stared at you.

“Uh, hi. Could you address the letter to Samuel Krenshaw? It will be sent to the Cunny of the Goose tavern. I just need it to say that I am okay and will be home within the next two days. Could you also ask to have him check on my farm?” you asked the man. He grumbled as the quill scratched words onto the paper. 

He signed it with your name and shuffled off to send it. With a long sigh you decided to head up to your room to get some rest. Today had been draining on you and your poor tattered heart. The room was nothing special, just a bed, a chair and a small table with one solitary candle upon it. You set the satchel down that Yennefer had given you and crawled into the bed. The lack of a fireplace caused the room to feel a bit brisk, but the quilt you were under was heavy enough to keep you warm. You laid in silence, willing sleep to come, but it didn’t. 

Your body wasn’t fatigued, but your soul was tired. Your heart was tired. Your mind was tired. You didn’t move for hours, watching the sun set and the moon rise outside the window. Eventually you gave up and decided to head back downstairs for dinner. Perhaps the evening patrons would give you some entertainment to occupy your rather dreary mind. 

Sitting at the only empty table, you waited for the barmaid to make her way over to you. You had plenty of coin for a meal and a few pints tonight, perhaps even something for breakfast tomorrow if you decided not to drink. 

“What can I get ya? It’s fish tonight if you’re lookin’ for a meal” the woman hollered over the noise of the men surrounding you. 

“That would be wonderful and a pint of ale too, please,” you requested. She nodded and hobbled off back to the bar. 

In an attempt to relax you sat back in your chair and observed the room. This tavern was bigger than yours from home, cleaner too. The people around you seemed more established than the tired farmers and travelers that frequented your place of work. The barmaid returned with your ale, setting it in front of you with a thud and hobbled off again before you could thank her. 

You drank your pint slowly while you waited for your meal, desperate not to make eye contact with anyone and have them mistake it for an invitation to your table. The door opened and several men dressed in guard uniforms filed in, their voices increasing the volume of the already deafening ruckus. They were all smiling, clearly happy to be relieved of their stations for the night. One of them glanced in your direction, locking eyes with you. Your eyes darted away, focusing on your mug, but also watching him out of your peripheral. He patted one of the patrons on the back in a hello and began making his way towards you. 

“Good evening,” he greeted you. You looked up at him with a smile.

“Hi,” you replied. 

Silence. Awkward silence.

“You must not recognize me without the helmet,” he said, pointing to his head briefly. You straightened in your chair when you realized he was the guard who had given you the money after letting you into the city.

“Oh! I am so sorry! You’re right, I didn’t recognize you. Please, sit!” you exclaimed in embarrassment. He laughed and sat down in the chair across from you. 

The barmaid seemed to appear out of nowhere, setting your plate down and eyed the man across from you.

“What can I get ya, handsome?” she said cheerfully with a wink.

“Whatever she is having,” he answered, smiling at her. Once again, she hobbled off back to the bar.

“Thank you again. For allowing me entry and for the coin. I will pay you back,” you said to him. His smile faded.

“You will do no such thing,” before you could argue he continued, “I insist. You needed the coin more than I did.” 

“How do you figure?” you asked.

“Look, I have no family to care for, you were clearly in distress and lost. It was the right thing to do,” he explained.

You couldn’t really argue with his logic. Had you been in his position you would have done the same. Sighing in defeat, you took a long drink from your mug and looked down at the fish on your plate. Fish wasn’t particularly your favorite, but tonight your stomach had decided it was and considering you hadn’t felt hungry all day, you were going to seize this opportunity. The first bite was alright, nothing special, and you chewed carefully as to avoid any bones.

“So...do you have a name?” the stranger asked you. You swallowed, looking up at him.

“Do you?” you asked in reply. He chuckled. 

“Andrew,” he replied. When you didn’t respond with yours he cleared his throat.

“How long are you staying?” he asked.

“I plan to leave tomorrow,” you said. 

Andrew’s food was set down in front of him with a mug of ale. He chatted briefly with the barmaid, schmoozing her, earning giggles with playful slaps to his shoulder and even crimson cheeks. She was clearly smitten with him and you could see why. He was very charming, though it was obvious he didn’t know he was. When she departed he turned his attention back to you.

“What brought you here? You had said previously you were taken somewhere, against your will?” he asked you with a serious tone. This guy was really asking a lot of questions.

“Um...it’s a long story,” you replied. 

You had no intention of telling it. What would you say, anyway? Something told you telling your woeful story of having your heart broken by a Witcher a few days after you had shared your bed with him and his friend wasn’t really a story Andrew wanted to hear. And that was leaving the part out where you continued to sleep with the friend to dull your pain, oh and that the sorceress who healed your injuries from a tangle with a monster was, in fact, bound to your Witcher. You noticed he was staring at you.

“I’ve got time,” he sat back in his chair. You shook your head.

“Alright, you don’t have to tell me, but I would like to know your name at least,” he said with a smile. 

“I’m not telling you my name. You won’t see me again after tonight, so there really is no point,” you told him. 

He smirked at you. Your eyes focused back onto the plate in front of you. The two of you ate in silence, once in a while Andrew looked over at the group of guards he had arrived with, but he never spoke to them. You appreciated his company, it kept any other men away, but you couldn’t help wondering why he was sitting here with you. He must have felt sorry for you. A lone damsel in distress, isn’t that what heroes like him needed in their lives in order to thrive?

Once the food was gone and your cups had been emptied, Andrew caught the barmaid’s attention. She was quick to make it over to your table where she cleared the plates. Andrew handed her money.

“This should cover the meals and another round of ale, please,” he requested. Your eyes bulged.

“I have enough money left over to pay for my own meal,” you said to him. He shrugged.

“Like I said before, I only have myself to take care of. Now you can use the extra money for something to eat tomorrow before you leave,” he replied with a cocky smile.

“Thank you,” you said quietly.

It was clear this would be an argument you would never win. Just as your mugs were refilled, a couple of the other guards stumbled over.

“Oi, look here. Andrew found himself quite a good lookin’ lass,” the larger one slurred. 

He reeked of sweat and whiskey. It was enough to make your stomach turn, threatening to upheave the fish you just ate. Andrew looked over at you, his eyes full of regret and embarrassment. You offered a small smile in consolation, letting him know it was alright.

“Where’d ya find this one, eh?” the slimmer one asked, listing from side to side. It was obvious both men were beyond their limits.

“Settle down you two,” Andrew asserted.

“Oh come on, mate. We’re just complimentin’ the lady,” the large one barked. You stood to excuse yourself, it was clear that it was time for you to go. 

“Thank you for dinner, Andrew. I think it’s time for me to retire for the evening,” you bowed your head in his direction. 

The fat guard quickly wrapped his arm around your waist and dragged you against him. 

“Aw, don’t leave yet! We haven’t had a chance to get to know ya!” he spat as he spoke. 

Instant rage took over your senses, your blood running hot. You slammed your hand between his legs, grabbing his balls tightly in your fist and twisted. The noise that came from the fat man was inhuman as his red face turned to a shade of purple.

“And you won’t ever get that chance,” you twisted harder, “do you understand me?”  
He nodded as fast as he could.

“Good, now remove your hand from my waist,” his hand dropped immediately, ”good boy.”

You released him and he crumpled to the ground in a heap, gasping for air. You turned, walking towards the stairwell you gave Andrew a quick wink as you passed him. His expression was one of shock and awe. You could hear his laughter while you climbed the stairs, smiling to yourself in victory. 

The adrenaline from the night wore off by the time you were snuggled into bed. The dark shadow that had loomed over you all day began to wrap itself around your mind once more as thoughts of Geralt flooded in. Visions of him kissing you, holding you, fucking you and taking care of you played over and over. His compliments, promises and playful jests echoed in your ears. It felt as if someone had reached into your chest and was squeezing your heart as hard as they possibly could. 

You curled into yourself, bringing your knees to your chest, wrapping your arms around them. A small sob escaped you. Half of you wished you had never met him. It wished you had never placed that ad, calling out for help. The other half missed him horribly. Even after the utter rejection, that half of you still yearned for him. How could things change so quickly? It was only a few days ago that he whisked you away into a dark alley because he couldn’t wait to get his hands on you and now here you are, lying alone, crying for the umpteenth time over him.

You continued to cry until your body gave up and allowed you to finally fall asleep. When you awoke in the morning it was like you hadn’t closed your eyes at all. Your rest felt as if it had lasted a mere seconds rather than a few hours. Getting out of bed you realized you hadn’t even undressed last night. You fluffed the skirt of your dress a bit and smoothed your hair with your hands. Grabbing the satchel off the table you exited the room, more than ready to get on with your travel home.

“Good morning. Do you happen to have any food items for travel?” you asked the woman behind the bar after making your descent down the stairwell. 

“I have some things I can wrap up for you love,” she replied as she took the coin you laid on the bar top. 

She disappeared through a door for a few moments and came back with a full cloth sack. Handing it to you, she smiled and wished you a safe travel home. You thanked her and walked out the door to find Sienna waiting for you. The woman had included two apples, one of which you fed to your horse. She chewed it down, snorting with thanks. 

You took your time exiting the city, taking in the scenery around you. It had been quite some time since you had last visited Novigrad. A lot had changed, but the roads remained the same. Approaching the main gate your attention was drawn to a man yelling nearby. He was waving his arms like a madman, running towards you. Fight or flight kicked in as you decided whether or not to take off. As the man got closer you realized it was Andrew.

“Why on earth are you yelling so loudly?” you asked him in a harsh, hushed tone.

“Let..me...come with..you,” he panted, trying to catch his breath. Your brow furrowed in confusion.

“Why would I allow...no..want you to accompany me?” you asked.

“Please. You know it’s dangerous for a woman to travel alone and you are at least a day’s ride from home,” he replied. 

“How do you know where I live?” you snapped.

“Last night, after you left, I fished for information on you from the innkeep. He said you requested a letter to be sent to The Cunny of the Goose. I know where that tavern is located,” he explained.

You weren’t sure if you should be furious with his invasiveness, or impressed. Taking a moment to think about it, you knew he was right about your safety. Eventually you would need to set up camp and you had absolutely zero supplies. The future wasn’t exactly something that was on your mind when you had fled. 

“How can I trust you won’t be a danger to me?” you asked.

“You don’t,” his eyes were locked on yours.

“Fine, but you have to bring your own horse,” you told him. 

He flashed his charming smile then whistled loudly. A black horse came up from behind you, carrying supplies in the saddle bags. Clearly Andrew had already planned for you to agree to his company. You rolled your eyes as he mounted his horse.

“I will be back in a few days. Please let the captain know,” he told one of the guards as you passed them.

There was a long stretch of time during the beginning of the ride that neither of you spoke and you were thankful. You knew questions would come up during this trip, questions you really didn’t want to answer. You were already reliving the last few days over and over again in your head. Everywhere you looked you saw Geralt in some form. The flowering herbs on the side of the road looked like ones he would pick, the sun on your face reminded you of your walks together and the empty fields made you think of his heroic efforts in saving you from the first monster you encountered together. 

“You’re awfully quiet,” Andrew’s voice interrupted your thoughts.

“I don’t have anything to talk about,” you lied. 

“Well, tell me about you,” he said. You looked over at him.

“No. Tell me about you,” you replied in an attempt to dodge all inquiries. He laughed.

“You are quite evasive, did you know that?” he asked you. You nodded with a smirk. 

“Okay then. I was born and raised in Novigrad. Father was a blacksmith, mother stayed home with 3 unruly children. All boys, I might add,” he began.

“Poor thing,” you sympathized.

“Aye. She kept us in line most of the time. I lived a pretty uneventful life until I joined my fellow guardsmen,” he looked over at you, “never married or had children of my own.”

You didn’t return his glance. How exactly were you supposed to respond? Congratulate him? If you were completely honest with yourself, you didn’t really give a shit. 

“Now is when you tell me something about you,” he broke the awkward silence.

You shook your head slowly, not taking your eyes off the road in front of you. Regret from allowing him to join you was beginning to set in. His presence was for your safety, but gods...at what cost? You needed to remind yourself the two of you would part ways tomorrow. You could leave him at the tavern and return to your house. Your house where you would be alone. Again. The damn house that would have memories of Geralt etched into every corner. You sighed.

“That was quite a heavy sigh,” Andrew said. You finally looked over at him, his eyes were fixed on the road, defeat etched into his features.

“I apologize. I don’t feel like talking about myself. I just want to get home,” you replied, your heart softening a bit. 

The corner of his mouth turned up into a small smile. The rest of the ride was quiet other than remarks about the scenery, the weather or animals you happened to pass by. You could tell Andrew was trying very hard not to ask you questions and he had no idea how much you appreciated it. He had a knack for stealing your attention once your mind began to wander back to Geralt, another thing you (and your heart) appreciated.   
Before the sun fully set for the night, the two of you stopped and Andrew built a small camp. You helped gather the wood and he started the fire. Unwrapping the cloth sack you purchased from the tavern, the two of you shared it’s contents. It wasn’t much, but it was enough to keep you full for the night. The two of you sat by the fire quietly, he watched the sky while you focused on the dancing flames in front of you.

The fire was warm, but the air was chilled, causing a shiver to run through your body. You tried not to make it obvious, but Andrew noticed anyway. He hopped to his feet and walked to his horse where he pulled a blanket from one of the saddle bags. He draped it around your shoulders gently.

“Thank you,” you murmured, “for the blanket, but for also coming with me.”

“You’re welcome,” he replied with a grin.

He laid back, using his pack as a pillow beneath his head, folding his hands together on his abdomen. You glanced over your shoulder at him to find that his eyes were closed. 

“You should rest too,” he said, cracking a lid to look at you. He sat up, removing his jacket he bunched it up next to his pack as a pillow for you. You didn’t move.

“I insist,” he said, gesturing for you to lie down as he resumed his previous position.

The jacket wasn’t the comfiest pillow, but it sure beat the cold hard ground and the blanket was definitely keeping you warm. Looking over at Andrew once more, you knew he had to be cold. Sitting up, you unwrapped the blanket from around your shoulders and cleared your throat. He opened his eyes to look at you.

“You should have this,” you told him, holding out the blanket. He shook his head. 

Ah, so he had a stubborn side to him. You sighed while you scooted closer to him and draped the blanket over his body. His brow furrowed. You raised yours in response and jerked your head signaling for him to open his arm, he did as you requested. 

“Don’t get the wrong idea. This is strictly for warmth,” you said as you laid down, resting your head on his shoulder. 

His arm stayed stuck out straight as if he was unsure of whether he should wrap it around you or not.

“Yes,” was all you said and his arm curled around your shoulder, holding you close. 

He wasn’t who you wanted to be snuggled up to on a cold night, but if you wanted to rest at all, his body heat was necessary. You had to admit, it was kind of sweet how his body went completely rigid when your head made contact with his shoulder and how he gulped when his arm wrapped around you. 

The next morning you awoke to cloudy skies and fog. The ground around you was damp with morning dew, the fire had been extinguished and Andrew hadn’t moved all night. You gently nudged him awake, his eyes slowly opened, finding your face immediately. You hadn’t noticed before how green they were. 

“Is there something on my face?” he asked. 

“Oh..no. Sorry, I’m still waking up,” you lied. 

‘Way to make him feel uncomfortable first thing in the morning,’ you thought to yourself as you stood, shaking the grass and dirt from the skirt of your dress. 

Andrew packed up the camp while you gave the horses a quick treat. Before long, the two of you were mounted up and riding for home. Hopefully your farm was okay, more importantly your goats and hopefully you still had work. You’d like to assume Samuel would take pity on your injuries and not be angry with you for disappearing. 

Speaking of said injury, you hadn’t even opened the satchel Yennefer had given you. Gods know you needed to, there was a slight burning sensation on your back this morning and the skin felt tight. Andrew didn’t have much to say during the ride. He stayed silent for the most part and it made you uneasy. He was so full of vigor the day before, you wondered if you had offended him.

“I was married once,” you blurted. Andrew’s head snapped in your direction.

“Oh?” he responded.

“Yep. He passed away six years ago,” you told him. His expression turned to one of pity, or maybe it was sympathy, you weren’t exactly sure.

“You never remarried?” he asked cautiously. You could tell he wanted to know more, but he also knew if he pushed too hard you would shut down.

“No,” you replied. 

Andrew didn’t ask anymore questions. Silence fell between you once more, the sound of hoofbeats was the only thing filling that void. It was midday when you spotted your town, excitement rose in your belly when you could make out the roof of your tavern and you kicked Sienna’s sides, signaling her to run. Andrew followed suit, his horse keeping pace with yours. You hopped off Sienna’s back before she was at a full stop and ran as fast as your feet would carry you into the tavern, Andrew hot on your heels. As the two of you entered, your name was practically screamed as Samuel ran around the bar with his arms stretched wide. You met him half way and he scooped you up into the biggest hug you had ever received. Your back screamed in protest at his squeeze, but it felt so good to be hugging him that you ignored the pain.

“Oh my dear, are you alright?” Samuel asked, tears in his eyes as he brushed your hair out of your face.

“Yes, yes I am alright. I’ve missed you so much,” you replied, choking back your own emotion. 

“That bard had sent word that you had been in the cross hairs of a monster attack. I’ve been taking care of your farm. He didn’t specify when you’d be home,” he rambled.

Dandelion had sent word? Your heart felt as if it were about to burst. Oh that bard, what an amazing human he was. 

“A monster attack?” Andrew’s voice cut in. Samuel’s eyes left your face, landing on him. 

“This isn’t the witcher or the bard. Who is this?” Samuel asked. Your heart thundered at the mention of Geralt.

“Witcher?” Andrew asked, the concern in his voice evident.

“Um, story for another time. Samuel, my dear friend here needs a room for the night. I will pay for it,” you changed the subject. Samuel’s eyes narrowed as he sized Andrew up.

“Please, he provided me with shelter and food when I needed it and accompanied me home from Novigrad,” you quietly pleaded. Samuel’s eyes met yours and he nodded.

“The men’s things are still in their rooms,” he whispered to you. You knew he meant Dandelion and Geralt’s rooms. 

“I will take care of it,” you replied, your voice just as low. 

Samuel fed Andrew while you snuck up the stairs to move Dandelion’s things into Geralt’s room. You hadn’t thought about the fact that the men had no time to come back for their things as they rushed you to Yennefer. Which meant they would be back for them. Your heart dropped into your stomach at the thought. 

You made a mental note to tell Samuel that he needed to make sure not to mention you had made it home to either of the men. Sadness crept in as you thought about lying to Dandelion, but if he knew you were around he would come find you and Geralt would be with him. Although, to think Geralt wouldn’t try to find you on his own was completely ignorant. You had hoped he would honor your wish to stay away, but he was never one to take commands. You carried Dandelion’s things to Geralt’s room, stopping before opening the door. 

Something was screaming at you not to enter, but you did it anyway. Instantly your nostrils flared as the scent of him filled your nose. Unprepared for your reaction, your hands immediately let go of Dandelion’s things, dropping them to the floor. You surveyed the room, the knot in your throat growing by the second. 

The tub was still in the middle of the floor, the bed was a mess. Images of your naked bodies entwined flashed in your mind and you squeezed your eyes shut, trying desperately to make them go away. A few clothing garments were strewn about, the letter from Yennefer was still on the table, but then your eyes landed on them.

His swords.

He had left his swords behind. You walked over to where they lay on the chair, looking down at them. He was unarmed when you were at the celebration, he brought you home, stayed with you and rather than come back for them, he wasted no time rushing you to the sorceress. 

He had left the swords behind, to save you.

Tears welled in your eyes, your heart ached while you stared at the steel and silver. You picked them up gently, surprised at their heft. It was important these were kept somewhere safe until Geralt could retrieve them. As angry as you were with him, these were his lifeline. Setting them down and retrieving Dandelion’s belongings from the floor, you put them in a neat pile at the foot of the bed. Going back into Dandelion’s now empty room, you straightened it up a bit then headed back downstairs, carrying Geralt’s swords with you.

In the kitchen there were two floorboards that were loose. Beneath them is where Samuel hid extra coin and other important things. Pulling them up quietly, you placed Geralt’s swords in the space below and replaced the boards quickly. Samuel walked in just as you stood.

“Samuel, those swords in there are extremely important and must remain there until the Witcher returns for them,” you told him.

“You think he will come back?” he asked. You sighed.

“I know he will. Just, please, make sure he gets them,” you replied. 

“You don’t plan to see him?” he asked, clearly fishing for gossip.

“No and please don’t tell him I made it home,” was the only answer you’d give. 

Perhaps some day, when your heart has healed, you would tell Samuel the entire story, but for now you needed to get Andrew to his room and return home. Walking outside, you found Andrew with the two horses, surveying his surroundings.

“Your room is ready,” you murmured. He turned, locking eyes with you.

“Thank you. Do you live far from here?” he asked. You shook your head. You had no intention of letting Andrew know where your farm was. 

“I am going to head home. Thank you for accompanying me on my journey,” you said with a small smile as you approached Sienna.

“Uh, wait,” he stopped you before you could climb up. “Would you care to join me for dinner?”

Your eyes tried to find something other than his face to focus on. Part of you didn’t want to join him, you wanted to go home and cry yourself to sleep. The other part of you wanted to take up his offer, just to avoid the said crying you had planned.

“One last dinner. We may never cross paths again after this,” he said, trying hard to convince you. 

You nodded once then mounted your mare. Before he could set a time you took off. You were anxious to get home and even more anxious to put space between you and any other living human so that you could fall apart with no interruptions. 

Sienna delivered the two of you home in record time, clearly she was just as excited to get back. After pulling her saddle and bridle off, filling her feed trough and water, you hurried to your goats. They weren’t within eyesight, panic began to set in. 

“Girls?” you called out, hoping they would come out of their shelter.

Excited bleats filled your ears as Ethel and Darcy came trotting out. 

“Oh! My girls!,” you exclaimed as you hopped the fence into their enclosure. 

Squatting down so you were at their level, you held your arms open wide. The two of them gently butted you with their heads. Ethel began to chew on the sleeve of your dress while Darcy nuzzled into you. Your heart may be broken, but the love these two showed you filled the cracks. 

“Did Samuel take good care of you? I am so sorry I left in such a hurry,” you apologized to them while you checked their feed and water.

Samuel had indeed taken very good care of them, both troughs were still full from the last time he visited. After some long overdue love, you made your way to the house. The first thing you noticed when you walked inside was the bed. Just like at the tavern, the blankets were a mess, evidence of what had transpired between you and the two men. Images of Geralt watching your face while Dandelion fucked you flashed and a wave of heat rushed through you.

“Ugh!,” you scoffed loudly at your sudden arousal. How could your body and your mind be so opposite?

Ripping the blankets off your bed, you made it so it looked as if no one had been in it for days. On the table was a pile of goods, likely from Dandelion’s trip to the market before you all rushed off. The meat was putrid, the bread stale, but the few apples were still good. You bit into one as you started a fire and set a kettle over it for tea. Now, you needed to think about what to do next.

How were you going to mend this broken heart of yours? How did you do it before when Finnegan passed? Oh right, you didn’t. Time mended it for you. Geralt mended it for you. You thought back to when you first met him. He terrified you, but he also intrigued you. Geralt was the first man you even bothered to glance at since Finnegan. 

For years you walked through life numb and alone. Geralt helped you feel again. He awakened something inside that had been yearning to resurface. Nothing would ever compare to the first time he kissed you. The first time he touched you. The first time he...it didn’t matter. He could never care for you the same way you cared for him.

“What a mess,” you murmured to yourself. 

While your tea steeped you undressed and slipped on a boring nightdress. It wasn’t the best looking thing, but damn was it comfortable and that is all you needed right now. Tea, comfort and sleep. You also needed a good cry too, but your eyes felt as dry as the summer grass. The tea helped relax and guide you to getting some rest. The satchel on the floor by the bed reminded you that your back still needed tending. 

Opening it up you found two bottles. One was a salve and the other was liquid. Both bottles were labeled, clearly Yennefer was unaware that you were illiterate. You skipped the liquid and just applied the salve the best you could. Immediately your skin began to feel better. The tightness disappeared and the burning went with it. Lying down on the mattress of your bed felt like a gift from the gods, your joints had been aching from sleeping on the hard ground the night before. Thankfully sleep came quickly, relieving you from all your pain, physical and otherwise.

When you opened your eyes all you saw was black. The fire had burned down to glowing embers. Night had fallen which meant you had been asleep for quite some time. As you stretched your arms and legs out, you yawned deeply, the scent of musk and cedar filling your nose. You froze.

“You’re so beautiful when you’re sleeping,” a deep voice growled.

Out of your peripheral you saw a dark outline sitting at your table. Your jaw clenched, teeth grinding into each other. 

“I told you not to follow me,” you snapped, not even bothering to look in Geralt’s direction.

“You should know better,” he responded.

You rolled out of bed, walking straight to the fireplace to throw another log on. You didn’t need to turn around to know he was behind you. Heat rolled off his massive body in waves, announcing his presence. You said nothing as you stood with your arms crossed over your chest, eyes fixated on the flames.

“How long are you going to stay angry with me?” he asked. Your eyes narrowed.

“I’m not angry, Geralt,” you answered.

“You can’t lie to me. Your anger..”

“I’m NOT angry Geralt,” you interrupted, the volume of your voice rising.

You turned to face him, his yellow eyes glowed as they looked down at you.

“You...I...I handed you my heart and you broke it,” you whispered, choking back tears, the lump in your throat growing.

Geralt didn’t respond. His eyes softened as they searched your face. Silent tears spilled over your lids, slowly rolling down your cheeks. Geralt held your face in his hands, catching each tear with his thumbs. You leaned into his touch, desperate for connection. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered back to you. 

Sudden anger raged in your belly. You shoved him and he stumbled back a few steps, unprepared for your sudden outburst. 

“Don’t do this,” he begged, walking back to you.

“No! YOU don’t do this,” you exclaimed, fighting him as he took your hands in his, an attempt to get control of you. 

“How dare you. You break my heart and then come here and deliver an empty apology? Get out of my house, Geralt. Get out of my life!” you screamed.

You struggled against his grip and when you finally broke free you slapped him, but unlike before, you had no regrets. You wanted to hurt him. You wanted him to hurt like you hurt. Geralt pinned you with his stare, something sinister flashing over them. Rather than cower, you stood your ground, narrowing your eyes. Challenging him. A low growl escaped his throat, sending a rush of heat down your body and between your legs. Goosebumps covered your skin while your nipples peaked, straining against the fabric of your dress. 

Geralt took a step towards you.

“Don’t,” you warned him. 

He took another step, towering over you, he glared down with a furrowed brow and you returned his sneer. 

“What are you going to do?” he asked, malice dripping from his words.

In one swift motion you drew your fist back and launched it forward, your knuckles connecting with his jaw. He grunted with the impact, his head snapping to the side, the rest of his body remained motionless. Geralt turned, looking at you while he swiped the blood from his lip with his thumb. Those golden cat eyes blazed with heat, the look was completely feral. 

Before you knew what was happening Geralt pinned you against the wall, his hand at your throat, his knee between your thighs, rendering you immobile. 

“You forget. I can smell your desire. Your mind tells you otherwise, but your body screams for me,” he growled into your ear, while you clawed at his forearm. 

“Fuck you,” you spat. His grip on your neck tightened and, against your will, you arched into him. 

A laugh rumbled from his chest before his mouth crashed into yours. The copper taste of his blood on your tongue invaded your senses. His leg pushed up against your core and unable to help yourself, you grinded into him. His free hand cupped your breast, kneading it firmly, pinching your nipple, earning a whimper from you. You rolled your hips harder into his thigh, at this rate you were going to cum faster than you ever had before.

As if he had read your mind, Geralt released you. You sagged against the wall, panting and frustrated. He quickly pulled a dagger from his boot and for a brief moment fear rushed through you. Cutting the top tie to your night dress with the blade then tossing it to the ground, he gripped the hem in both hands and tore the fabric straight down the middle with ease. The shredded dress dropped to the floor, leaving you completely naked.

“Get on the bed,” he ordered. 

Taking your time, you sauntered to the bed, climbing up on all fours. You could feel his eyes on you.

“Lie on your back. Spread your legs,” his voice was low. 

You complied, rolling onto your back and letting your legs fall open, exposing your slick cunt to him.

“Touch yourself,” he commanded.

Your hands traveled down your body slowly, your fingers sliding through your wet folds. Your clit screamed for attention, but you continued to tease yourself, stroking up and down, kneading your breast with your other hand. You looked at Geralt, he was eyeing you like you were prey. His heavy chest rising and falling as he watched you continue to deny yourself of what you really wanted. You brought your fingers to your mouth, sucking your juices off of them before returning south. 

You rubbed your clit slowly, biting your lower lip between your teeth as you watched Geralt begin to undress. With each piece of discarded clothing you sped up. Geralt dropped his breeches, fisting his cock, stroking it from the base to its swollen head. 

“Make yourself cum,” he growled. 

His words were all it took to detonate your orgasm. You threw your head back, screaming out in ecstasy. Before you had a chance to regroup Geralt closed the distance between you, gripping your hips and flipping you to your stomach, yanking your ass up into the air. His hand delivered a hard slap to your right cheek and another to the left while the head of his cock teased your entrance. Air escaped your lungs at the sudden sting of him slamming into you. 

“Ohh fuck, you feel good,” he groaned, stretching you wide. 

His hands squeezed your ass hard enough that you knew there would be bruises come morning. He fucked into you relentlessly. You gripped the blankets just to keep yourself in place. Suddenly he slowed, pulling almost completely out of you then pushing back in. His hand gently stroked the sensitive flesh of your backside, his thumb briefly brushing over the place no man had ever been. 

Your eyes grew wide and your body stiffened. Geralt hushed you.

“It’s alright, trust me,” he whispered. His thumb slowly trailed down to where he was pumping into you, wetting itself then moving back up. 

“Geralt...I..ohh,” you groaned as his thumb breached the tight ring of muscle. 

The sensation was not what you had expected at all, you felt deliciously full. Geralt’s thrusts began to pick up in speed and your impending orgasm grew. Geralt retracted his thumb and fisted your hair, yanking you up so your back was flush with his chest. Your scalp burned while he held you in place by your mane. His free hand dove between your legs, pinching your clit, earning a yelp from you. His fingers started out slow, moving in a circular motion and as your orgasm grew with each passing second, his thrusts and fingers quickened their pace, the pressure on your clit increasing. 

“Be a good little whore and cum for me. NOW,” he demanded before sinking his teeth into the nape of your neck. 

Your climax smashed into you at his vulgar words, sending you higher than you have ever gone before. You could have sworn your soul left your body as you screamed out his name.

Your eyes popped open. 

Confused and covered in sweat, you sat up quickly, looking around your home for him. Outside the sun was just beginning to set, the house was empty with no evidence of Geralt anywhere. You were still in your nightdress and the fire was still going. Your shoulders sagged when the realization dawned on you. 

It had only been a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how I feel about this new OC, Andrew. Maybe he will stick around, maybe I'll send him on his way. I haven't decided yet lol Poor guy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof, after that dream, you need to get out of your house.....

“Fuck,” you whispered to yourself, willing your racing heart to rest. 

Lying back down, your mind and body buzzed. It was far too warm for your liking so you kicked the blankets off of yourself, closing your eyes in an attempt to calm down, but the second your lids closed that dream flashed. You needed to get up. There was no going back to sleep after a dream like that. Your entire body was aching in more ways than one. Your muscles were tight from tensing them in your sleep and as much as you didn’t want to admit it, you were more turned on right now than you had been since the night of the threesome.

Pouring water into your hand from the now cold kettle, you splashed it on your face, hoping that maybe if your body cooled down, your arousal would do the same. What a horrible trick your mind played on you. Everything was so real. His scent, the taste of him on your tongue, the feeling of his rough hands on your skin, the sweat, the sex….it all felt real. The ache in your chest that had been plaguing you for days was back with a vengeance. 

You needed to get out of here. Sitting in this house tonight would only make you sink lower into your hole of self pity. Andrew’s dinner invitation rang loud in your ears. Was it wise to meet him tonight? The answer was likely no, but you couldn’t stay here. Looking around the house you found your dress from the Beltane celebration lying on the floor. You picked it up and gave it a good shake in an attempt to rid the fabric of any wrinkling.

“Is this dinner worth squeezing into a corset for?” you asked yourself out loud. 

You considered your back and whether or not a corset was actually a good idea. Deciding against it, you ditched the Beltane dress and opted for your usual tight, but forgiving boned bodice, the one that allowed you to snake by wearing a corset for years. It was nothing special, just a plain grey dress, but you were comfortable. It also made riding a horse much easier. You combed your fingers through your hair quickly then slipped on your boots, making sure to grab your coin purse on your way out the door. You owed Samuel, not just for Andrew’s room, but the two rooms Geralt and Dandelion occupied after their free nights were over.

When you arrived at her stall, Sienna gave you a look as if she was annoyed that you were saddling her. You didn’t blame her, she was likely worn out. 

“I promise, after tonight you will have a few days to rest,” you told her, rubbing her soft nose. 

You allowed Sienna to choose the speed she wanted to go for the ride to the tavern. There was no hurry, you had just wanted to get out of that house. How exactly does someone erase a memory of another from their home? That is a question you desperately wished you knew the answer to. It had only been a couple days since you last spoke to him and perhaps you were being a bit unrealistic with the timeline, but you wished you could fast forward to where he was a distant memory and you no longer yearned for him. 

The moon was rising, she illuminated the darkness and bathed you in her light. The night air was cool, the sounds of crickets singing filled your ears as Sienna trotted along the dirt road. For a moment, your mind drifted to Dandelion and you wondered what he had thought when you fled. Was he devastated? Was he angry with you? You couldn’t imagine him ever being angry about anything, he was so laid back. Why couldn’t he be the one you fell for? Sure he was a bit of a womanizer, but at least he could admit to possessing emotions.

You cared for him greatly, the two of you had an unspoken connection, but it wasn’t the same as what you felt for Geralt. You needed to stop letting your mind go back to him and you thanked the gods the tavern was now within view because you could do just that. After dismounting, you hitched Sienna to her post and entered. Andrew wasn’t anywhere in sight, a few tables were occupied by the nightly regulars, a minstrel you had never seen before played a tune in the corner of the room and Samuel was behind the bar grinning from ear to ear.

“Hello Samuel,” you said as you approached him.

“I wasn’t expecting you to work tonight,” he replied as he wiped the bar top.

“I’m not working tonight. I wanted to pay off the rooms my friends used,” you told him, setting your coin purse down. 

“Don’t you think the men should pay for it?” he asked. You shook your head slowly, hoping he wouldn’t argue. 

His grin faded as he took the purse and hobbled off to deposit the coin in a safe place. In his absence you snuck back into the kitchen, pulling the loose floorboard up just enough so you could peek underneath. The swords were still there which meant he hadn’t been back yet. Anxiety rose in your chest as you thought about the possibility of Geralt and Dandelion showing up tonight while you dined with Andrew.

“Please don’t let that happen,” you whispered a prayer to whoever was listening.

“Don’t let what happen?” Samuel asked, startling you. You jumped to your feet, dropping the board back in place.

“Uhh, nothing. What is on the menu tonight? Do you mind if I cook for my guest and I?” you asked, changing the subject.

“Your guest? Oh, yes, that handsome man who accompanied you home,” Samuel said, his grin reappearing. You blushed.

“Stop it,” you scolded him with a chuckle.

“I can cook for you two if you could watch the bar for a bit,” he replied.

You agreed and stationed yourself in front of the two patrons sitting on the stools, refilling their drinks. It was a slow night for the tavern. As you walked around from table to table, filling empty mugs, Andrew appeared. He looked well rested, the smile on his face was a clear sign he was happy to see you, maybe even a little surprised that you actually showed up. That made two of you. He sat at an empty table, waiting for you to finish your rounds.

“Good evening sir, wine or ale?” you asked him when you arrived at his table.

“Surprise me,” he answered.

“Ale it is, because I don’t feel like tapping a wine barrel tonight,” you smirked as you set a mug down in front of him and filled it.

“Are you here to work or to have dinner with me?” he asked, his eyes hopeful for the right answer.

“Samuel is in the back working on our meals right now. I am just helping in the meantime,” you told him. 

His smile grew even larger, his body visibly relaxing at your answer. Part of you was a bit taken aback by his reaction. You knew he had wanted you to join him, but clearly he wanted it more than you had realized and it was making you uncomfortable. Your eyes darted to the bar, breaking contact with him.

“I’m going to go check on things in the kitchen and drop this pitcher off, I’ll be right back,” you said, quickly leaving before he could respond. 

You had hoped he hadn’t noticed your sudden discomfort, but considering you practically sprinted away it was likely obvious to him. Samuel exited the kitchen with your plates before you could walk back there. He looked over at you with concern on his face. You rolled your eyes quickly with a shrug, nodding your head in Andrew’s direction. Samuel delivered the plates while you filled your own mug of ale, taking a deep breath.

“Samuel is a great cook,” you told Andrew as you took your place across from him. He smiled and cleared his throat.

“Did I do something?” he asked quietly. You furrowed your brow.

“What?” you asked.

“Your entire demeanor changed quite suddenly before you ran off to the bar,” he responded, defeat written all over his face.

“Oh. No, no Andrew, you didn’t do anything. I don’t know what that was all about,” you scoffed, waving your hand dismissively. 

He relaxed a little, but you could tell he wasn’t convinced. 

“Thank you for inviting me to dinner,” you broke the awkward silence.

“I’m glad you wanted to join me.”

The conversation while the two of you ate mostly consisted of Andrew’s stories from being a guard. It seemed like he was making an effort to not ask you any questions or steer the conversation back to you and he had no idea how much you appreciated it. He was a wonderful storyteller, he kept you engaged and never once did you feel bored or uninterested. He even got a few laughs out of you which felt wonderful. It had been quite some time since you had a good belly laugh and you needed it now more than ever. 

“You have a beautiful laugh. I like hearing it,” he commented. Your smile faded as you blushed. Andrew’s expression instantly turned to one of worry.

“I didn’t mean to embarrass you, I apologize. It’s just nice to see you happy,” he said quickly. 

You closed your eyes for a moment, disappointed with yourself and your constant need to push him away.

“No need to apologize. I don’t know why I struggle with receiving compliments,” you lied.

You knew exactly why you struggled with it. Your heart was destroyed and although Andrew had made zero romantic advances, your brain screamed for you to slam the door in his face. It wasn’t fair to him that you believed he only wanted something romantic from you. He could very well only want friendship. Perhaps he was as isolated and alone like you once were. 

The two of you sat in silence, guilt settling heavy in your chest. Your inability to connect with another human had ruined this dinner. Everything had been going so well and all it took was one compliment for you to completely shut down. You wished you had the courage to just lay it all out so that maybe he could understand why you acted the way you did, but that conversation was too much for such a new acquaintance. 

When you finally stopped trying to avoid his gaze and looked at Andrew, his eyes were wide, staring over your shoulder. Your spine straightened at the expression of alarm on his face. Before you could ask him what was wrong, the tavern quieted and the sound of heavy boots filled your ears. You didn’t move, watching Andrew’s face, waiting to hear that low voice say your name. A pit grew in your stomach, rage boiled in your veins, your heart thundered. 

No. This was YOUR tavern and you would not allow anyone to make you feel like this here. Abruptly you stood and stomped your way to the kitchen. You didn’t need to look over your shoulder to confirm that the person those heavy steps belonged to was indeed who you expected it to be. Shoving the door open, you hiked your skirt before dropping to your knees, tearing that floorboard up and snatching the swords beneath it. 

You kicked the board back into place and marched back out, determined to let him know he was no longer welcomed. Geralt stood in the middle of the room, his stare burning a hole right through you. Your eyes didn’t leave his as you closed the distance. The energy of discomfort rolling off of him brought you instant gratification. You wanted him to be uncomfortable. You wanted him to know you didn’t want him here. You hoped your last meeting was replaying in his head. Not that it mattered, the bastard had no emotions, right? 

You shoved the swords at him as hard as you could. He looked down at you, his eyes were a yellow void, giving nothing away. Neither of you said a word. Slowly his head turned, his stare landing on Andrew. 

“Don’t. Get your shit and get the fuck out of my tavern,” you murmured through clenched teeth. 

“Who is he?” his low voice rumbled quietly. 

“He is none of your concern,” you snapped, shoulder checking his hard body as you walked passed. 

You sat back down at the table, grabbing your mug and finishing the contents in one swallow. Andrew said nothing as his attention focused back on you. Out of your peripheral you saw Geralt leave the room and ascend the stairs. Briefly, you wondered where Dandelion was, why wasn’t he here? It would have been smarter to send him in to retrieve their belongings. 

“So, uh, that..” Andrew stammered. You cut him off with a quick shake of your head. 

You were beyond livid and until the witcher was gone you didn’t want to speak. He could easily hear any words spoken between the two of you even if he was upstairs. So you sat in silence as the people around you carried on with their conversations, the little production you put on already forgotten. It wasn’t long before Geralt reappeared, his and Dandelion’s belongings in his hands, the swords on his back. You fixed your eyes on the furthest wall directly in front of you. He didn’t look at you as he passed, heading straight out the door without a word to anyone. When the door shut, Andrew let out a small sigh of relief.

“I am assuming that was the witcher Samuel spoke of,” his words breaking the heavy tension.

“Yes,” was all you said. 

Crumbs were all he was going to get from you when it came to Geralt. The idea of laying it all out to Andrew was now completely gone, as in it was never going to happen. As the adrenaline from the encounter began to fade, fatigue set in with a nice heaping side of sadness. You sighed. Here we go again.

“I need to get home. It’s late,” you said quietly, unable to look at Andrew.  
“I understand,” he replied. 

He stood as you stood. Not used to the customs of a higher society, you looked at him in confusion. 

“May I walk you out?” he asked. The last thing you wanted right now was a lingering goodbye, but you nodded anyway. 

Climbing up onto Sienna’s back you looked down at Andrew.

“I’m sorry for that whole thing.”

The corners of his mouth turned up into a small smile.

“It’s alright,” he assured you.

“You’re leaving in the morning?” you asked. He nodded.

“I need to get back to Novigrad sooner rather than later.”

The silence between you was deafening and you didn’t know what else to say. No words would erase what happened tonight. The confrontation between Geralt and yourself had been a major disturbance and you were embarrassed that Andrew had witnessed it. 

“Well then. Safe travels tomorrow. Goodbye Andrew,” you said as you steered Sienna away. 

When you glanced over your shoulder he waved. It wasn’t the warmest goodbye, but you were completely unable to offer any more emotion tonight. You were drained. So drained, in fact, that even the best night’s sleep wouldn’t replenish you. Tonight would be restless, likely full of tossing and turning. The ride home was quiet and slow. Once Sienna was back in her stall, you entered your dark, lonely home. 

Grabbing the bottle of whiskey from it’s spot, you uncorked it while falling into the empty chair at the table. Your lips met the mouth of the bottle, the liquor burning as it made its way down your throat. You sniffed while the tears fell, wiping your mouth with the back of your hand. So this is what your life has become, sitting in the pitch black, drinking alone. It would break Finnegan’s heart to see you this way and that thought made your heart ache more. 

For a brief moment you wished it was you in the ground instead of him. This pain inside was unlike any you had experienced before. The pain of losing Finnegan was different, it was final. Nothing was going to bring him back and the only choice you had was to move on. This pain, though, this pain was lingering. Burning a hole into your soul. Unreturned love was a different sting because that person was still alive and well. They were out there living their life and thriving while you rotted. Even if you wanted to move on, it would either take much longer or it would never happen at all, because you would likely run into him again and the sight of him would stir those packed down emotions.

You took another, long pull from the bottle. Replaying the scene in your head, you had wished the confrontation with Geralt had gone differently. In a perfect world you wouldn’t have been there at all, Samuel would have been the one to hand him his swords. You wouldn’t have had to see his handsome face and look into those golden eyes. You wouldn’t have had to smell his intoxicating scent or notice how his strong jaw clenched when you told him to get out. 

“Fuck him,” you said aloud, taking another drink. 

The more you drank, the more angry you became and rather than put the bottle down you just kept repeating the same motions of bringing the bottle to your lips. Eventually, though, you did put the bottle on the table, finally taking your hand off of it. As you stood your head swam, causing you to stumble back. Your hand caught the table, preventing you from falling over. Shuffling to your bed, you did your best to untie your bodice, but frustration took over and you gave up, collapsing face down onto the mattress.

Your lids opened to find the sun had just begun to rise. Your lips were dry, threatening to crack with even the slightest movement. Your tongue felt like leather and the lack of saliva in your mouth made your throat feel like sand as you tried to swallow. Rolling to your side and up into a sitting position you stretched your neck, working out the kinks from sleeping in the same position all night. Your head pounded, your stomach gurgled with a threat to expel last night’s dinner. You couldn’t decide whether or not you were still drunk as you walked over to your kettle of water. Not bothering to get a cup, you poured the liquid contents straight from the spout and into your mouth. 

Instant relief. Looking around your home you realized you had nothing to eat to replace the bitter, foul taste in your mouth. Sienna was going to hate you for this, but you had no choice. You needed food and the market should be open by the time you arrived into town. Before heading over to Sienna, you stopped at your small herb garden. Lucky for you the mint was growing in nicely. Picking a leaf you popped it in your mouth, chewing it well to rid your mouth of the taste of stale whiskey. 

“I’m sorry my love. We need to go to town. We have no food. I promise to get you a treat this time,” you told Sienna as you saddled her up. She snorted in response, not pleased with your decision. 

The ride felt as if it had passed within seconds because of how disconnected you were with the world around you. It had been so long since you drank enough to feel this way the next day. Hitching Sienna at the tavern, you walked into the market that was beginning to set up. By the time you made your rounds, your bag was full of necessities to last you a few days, plus a few carrots for your ever faithful mare. She had more than earned each one of them. 

While attaching the bag to the saddle, the tavern door opened. You caught a glimpse of Andrew and although you tried to stay out of view, he saw you. You turned towards him, a smile on your face as he called out your name. 

“Good morning! I didn’t expect to see you again before I left, but this is a very pleasant surprise!” he exclaimed.

“I hadn’t planned on being around, but a girls gotta eat,” you half laughed, trying your hardest not to make it obvious that you were struggling from the overindulgence of whiskey last night. 

“Are you alright? You look a bit pale,” Andrew asked.

“I’m fine,” you responded, waving your hand in the air. 

The two of you stood, staring at each other awkwardly. 

“Well, I should be on my way. You know, I really hope this won’t be the last time I see you. I enjoy your company, even if it does bring around some rather questionable characters,” he joked. 

You knew he wasn’t entirely serious, but his remark about Geralt being questionable rubbed you the wrong way. Sure, he wasn’t your favorite person at the moment, but Andrew didn’t know him. All he saw was a witcher. He didn’t know the man behind all the armor, weaponry and brooding. 

“I didn’t mean to offend,” Andrew suddenly said, his brow knitting together with worry.

“Oh! No, it’s quite alright,” you lied.

“I...uh..”

Just then Andrew closed in, kissing you briefly. You stiffened, eyes wide with surprise as you took a step back. This was not what you wanted from him and it was definitely unexpected. Words escaped you.

“I’m sorry,” the words tumbled from his lips with haste. 

“Um. Safe travels, Andrew,” you said quickly as you mounted your horse. 

“Please, forgive me. I just...I don’t know what came over me just now,” he pleaded.

You needed to get as much distance between yourself and Andrew as you could. He said nothing as you rode away. Gripping the reins tightly in your hands, you prayed this was truly the final time you would see him. The last thing you needed right now was another complicated relationship. Why did he have to go and do that? Everything was just fine between you two and he had to go and make things weird….or were you the one responsible for that?

Regardless…..FUCK.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my favorite chapter, I'm a bit impatient, fluff and slow burns are not my thing. I've already been working on the next chapter so hopefully it will be out within the week!
> 
> I have to admit, when I started this I didn't expect to have many readers, or even people coming back to keep up with the story. I am beyond thrilled and so grateful for all your kind words, you guys, it means EVERYTHING to me!! I promise to keep working on getting these chapters out sooner!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your uneventful summer is coming to an end. However, you've received an unexpected invitation.

Summer was fading, the air was feeling cooler with each passing day. The leaves of the trees were beginning to change from various greens to an array of oranges and reds. The flowers were wilting, the summer harvest had come and went. The solstice celebration had been spent at home, alone. You worked your normal shifts at the tavern in the evenings, but the days were spent tending the garden and goats. Darcy had finally stopped giving milk, she now spent her daylight hours grazing and resting.

You sat perched on the wooden fence, watching her, wondering how she would fair this winter. As much as you didn’t want to admit it, you knew it was very possible she wouldn’t make it. Regardless, you were going to make sure she had everything she needed to be happy in her final months. Looking over the horizon, the sun was beginning to set which meant it was time for you to head to work. You gave the girls one final pat each then headed out.

The patrons were beginning to file in for their regular evening drink. When you arrived, Samuel was behind the bar waving a piece of paper in the air. Another letter from Andrew. He had written to you several times over the last few months. Apparently your rejection of his kiss wasn’t enough to scare him off. Samuel loved getting the letters and reading them to you, teasing you whenever a compliment came up. 

“And what does this one say?” you asked, rolling your eyes as you approached the bar.

Samuel cleared his throat.

“He wants you to come visit him in Novigrad,” Samuel said, his eyebrows waggling. 

“Stop it. No he doesn’t,” you replied in shock. Samuel nodded.

“I wouldn’t lie to you. He also speaks of some boring things like how every time he visits the inn you dined at he thinks of you, he misses your smile blah blah,” Samuel crumpled the paper and threw it over his shoulder.

“Well, what should I do?” you asked. Samuel shrugged.

“You’ve been working hard all summer, dear. I think you deserve a few days off. Go to Novigrad, see what he has to offer,” he advised.

“See what he has to offer? In what way?” you asked with a laugh.

“He could be good for you. I mean, the poor lad has written so many times even after getting no response from you,” Samuel said.

He had a point. To some, Andrew’s letters and pursuit of you may seem romantic, but to you they seemed desperate. He really couldn’t find a woman in the city? You found that hard to believe. He was handsome, skilled and charming…..so why were you not interested?

Oh yeah, Geralt. 

You had heard nothing from him, or of him, since the night you told him to get out. You hadn’t seen him even though rumors of a creature picking off livestock were circulating, rumors that would have any witcher looking for work. However, you had heard stories of Dandelion. He was beginning to make a serious name for himself in the art world and you couldn’t be happier for him. He deserved every bit of recognition he got. 

“I don’t know, Samuel,” you sighed. 

“I’m not saying you need to marry the bastard, but you need someone to pull you away from that damn witcher.”

After constant nagging for almost a month straight, Samuel had broken you down and you had shared what happened between you and Geralt. Since then, he has been trying to play matchmaker, hoping that you would become smitten and throw all feelings for Geralt to the wind. 

If only it were that simple.

“I’ll think about it,” you said. 

Samuel stared at you.

“I said, I’ll think about it! Isn’t that good enough for now?” you asked him, annoyed with the look on his face.

Samuel sighed, walking away without another word. You loved the guy, but he really needed to get off your case. You were trying the best you could to get over Geralt. You had finally stopped jumping every time the tavern door opened, no longer were you craning your neck whenever someone with white hair passed by and you even stopped memorizing the formation of ads on the board in town, watching to see if any went missing.

The loneliness once the sun went down was still painful, lying alone in the dark, in complete silence was practically torture. Some nights you dreamt of him, others you barely slept and imagined he was holding you. The anger you had held onto for so long had mostly gone away. It was unfair of you to be angry with him, he couldn’t help the way he was. Part of you still held on to the idea that he truly had feelings, but chose to ignore them and when you thought about it, a little spark went off inside. 

For the most part though, you just missed him. You missed his presence, the way he made you feel safe, shameless and desired. You missed seeing his hunger for you in his eyes. You missed feeling wanted.

But there was someone who did want you and he was inviting you to Novigrad.

You groaned quietly.

“You’re still having problems of the male sort?” a familiar voice interrupted your thoughts.

You smiled as you turned, seeing the patron from months ago who had offered you advice when you were in the middle of the Dandelion and Geralt triangle. He looked exactly the same. Patchy beard, stubby fingers, pot bellied. 

“Always,” you laughed as you filled his mug.

“Tell old John what’s going on,” he said, shifting on the stool to get more comfortable. 

“Well, John, I left the man behind and now a new one is in pursuit. He has invited me to visit him, but..”

“But you’re not interested. You want the white haired man,” he cut you off. 

You stared at John for a moment. 

“Tell me, would this new man treat you well? Love you and provide for you?,” he asked.

“I don’t know,” you replied.

You knew Andrew cared for you, he hadn’t left you alone for months now. Deep inside you did believe that if given the chance, he would lay the world at your feet. 

“You don’t know? Or you do know, but he’s not the one you want those things from?” John quizzed you.

“He’s not the one I want those things from,” you answered. 

John studied your face for a moment.

“But that white haired man will never give you those things,” he replied.

Ouch. He was only saying what you already knew, but it didn’t sting any less coming from someone else. John took a drink from his mug then cleared his throat.

“Well, if I were you, I’d go visit. Give the man a chance to show you what he’s made of. He could surprise you,” he said. 

You grimaced which earned a loud, booming laugh from John.

“I’m just saying, my wife gave a bit of chase, but eventually she relented and realized there was nothing I wouldn’t do for her. I mean, it helped that she fell in love with me too,” he chuckled.

“John, she isn’t going to listen to you,” Samuel butted in. You scoffed, rolling your eyes.

“Actually, Samuel, I think I will go visit Andrew,” you quipped, shooting him a playful glare. 

“Thank the gods! Someone got through to her!” Samuel clapped and raised his arms in the air.

“You can be a real arse sometimes,” you threw the rag you were holding at him. 

You talked through a plan of care for your farm with Samuel, deciding you would head for Novigrad in the morning before you could change your mind. He helped you draft a letter to Andrew letting him know you would be coming and that he could find you at the inn you stayed at before. It seemed better that you had your own place to sleep, it gave you a chance to escape if things with the visit weren’t going to your liking.

After wrapping things up at the end of your shift and the ride home, you found yourself packing for your trip with a pit in your stomach. What were you so nervous about? It was a simple visit with a very small margin for anything awful to happen. You were excited for a break and a change of scenery, but the thought of seeing Andrew was nerve wracking. The last time you saw him you basically sprinted from him as fast as you could. 

You knew he wasn’t angry, he wouldn’t have written to you so many times had he been harboring ill feelings towards you. You needed to relax. Everything would work out, afterall, he had been nothing but a gentleman. There were plenty of opportunities for him to turn on you and he never did. Being optimistic wasn’t a strong suit of yours, perhaps losing Finnegan was what started that mind set. Regardless, you were going to try your best to keep a positive head during this trip.

The night had been full of tossing and turning. Sleep came and went several times before the sun’s rays peeked over the horizon. After breakfast, you packed some food for the ride and headed out to load everything up. Stopping by the goat pen, you filled the feed and water troughs, milked Ethel and kissed them both on the forehead.

“I’ll be back in a few days. Samuel will be taking care of you while I am gone. I love you both,” you told them.

With a final pat on the side for both of them, you climbed onto Sienna’s back and started on your way to Novigrad. There was some concern about camping overnight alone, but you had a plan. You would ride as far as you could, as late as you could, sleep for only a couple hours then finish out the final stretch of the trip. You knew you were at your most vulnerable while sleeping and rest was something you could make up for once you arrived at the inn. 

With the way your sleep pattern has been going lately, it shouldn’t be too much of a bother for you. Samuel gave you a bed roll so you didn’t have to sleep on the dirt and a dagger in case you needed to defend yourself. You felt pretty confident that nothing would happen, but one never truly knows. 

The first part of the ride was uneventful. You had sang to yourself most of the time, talked to Sienna about your beautiful surroundings, shared a snack with her. The black, velvet blanket of night had fallen quite some time ago and your eyes had started to feel a bit heavy. You steered Sienna out into an open field, this way there were no trees hiding anyone or thing that wanted to harm you. The area was completely open, you could hear and see everything that was happening around you.

You were sure Geralt would have argued with your logic, but….shit. Why did your mind go to him? He hadn’t made an appearance all day. You angrily shook out your bed roll, annoyed that your mind had once more betrayed you. The anger gave you an extra energy boost for hauling wood and starting the fire. It took no time at all for the kindling to catch flame, offering enough light for you to see what you were grabbing out of the food sack. You sat on your bed roll, eating in silence while staring into the flames, completely frustrated. 

You needed to get control of these thoughts. You couldn’t be spending time with Andrew, trying to get to know him, with that witcher constantly on your mind. 

“What the hell is wrong with me?” you asked aloud. 

Sienna huffed in response, making you laugh. It was as if she was telling you there was plenty wrong with you. People have always said animals can’t understand humans, but you knew Sienna understood every word that came out of your mouth. The two of you had an unspoken connection. 

“I’m going to sleep, Sienna, keep an eye out and wake me if there is anything odd,” you told her as you snuggled in for the night. 

A few hours later you woke, not from sunlight or strange noises, but from being really fucking cold. The fire hadn’t survived long and was a pile of ash, the grass around you was damp with dew and the air was crisp. 

“Well, I guess that’s it. Let’s get on our way,” you grumbled, climbing up off of the ground. 

Sienna shook her head, ridding her mane of excess dampness while you attached the bed roll to the saddle. You knew you weren’t far from Novigrad, your plan had worked out perfectly, but damn you were tired. Your mare, however, had apparently slept great and was full of pep. She was happy to run and you were happy she was fast, because after only a few hours the gates of Novigrad were within sight.

“Whoa, hold on girl, just a moment,” you said, pulling on the reins. 

You stared at the gates in the distance, your heart rate picking up. This was it. At some point today you would be reunited with Andrew, that is if he showed up to the inn. You weren’t about to go find him while he worked and you had no idea where he lived. Suddenly hit you, you hadn’t considered the possibility of Andrew not showing. What would you do then? 

“If he doesn’t show, then it’s just you and me exploring the city, girl,” you murmured to Sienna. 

In fact, if he didn’t show, it was fate telling you that you had been right all along. He wasn’t the one for you. Riding slowly through the gates you looked at every single guard, hoping to find Andrew. You didn’t see him, perhaps he was still working the gate where you had originally met him. You made your way through the city, towards the inn, looking at every face you passed by. None of them belonged to the man you sought.

Once outside the inn, you hopped down, feeding Sienna an apple after hitching her up and unloading your things. She was now probably as desperate for rest as you were. Meeting a different barmaid than from before, you paid for your stay and went up to your room. The interior hadn’t changed at all since you were here last. The familiarity rustled some feelings you had worked very hard to forget. 

Last time you were in this room was after Geralt had uttered those words of rejection. You looked at the bed where you had cried yourself to sleep. If you allowed your mind to keep going this route, your entire trip would be ruined. Shaking your head, you set your things down and undressed to rest. You sighed after crawling under the blankets, you were exhausted and the bed felt like heaven, it took no time at all for you to doze off.

Hunger woke you from your slumber with an angry growl. After reluctantly rolling out of the bed, you dressed, smoothing your hair with your hands. The scent of chicken filled your nose while you descended the stairs, your mouth watering in response. You decided to sit at the bar and ordered a meal and wine. Dinner was uneventful, you were able to eat without anyone bothering you or attempting to strike up a conversation, which you were beyond thankful for.

Once your dish was cleared you finished your wine, trying to decide how you would fill the rest of your night. It had been quite some time since you were able to walk around the city and you decided, since Andrew hadn’t come looking for you yet, that you would take advantage of the spare time to do whatever you wanted to. Outside the sun was just beginning to set, which meant you still had some daylight left.

You slowly made your way down the cobblestone street, noting certain shop fronts so you were sure you were going the right way later when you returned. You weren’t quite sure what to do with yourself, it had been awhile since you had free time that wasn’t used for sleep or eating. These past few months you had made sure to keep yourself busy, it seemed to be the only cure to your mind’s endless addiction to thoughts of Geralt. 

You picked up your pace, as if that would help you get away from your own thoughts. Passing by a large, tall building you heard music and chatter. You looked up, noticing the beautiful flowers both in front of the building and on the balconies. Judging by the noise, it sounded as if there was quite the party inside. 

“What the hell,” you said to yourself and entered. 

The place was packed full of people. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, roaring laughter, cheerful yelling and singing filled the room. A woman across the way made eye contact with you and immediately approached. 

“Well aren’t you beautiful!” she exclaimed. 

“Oh, um, thank you,” you replied, the sudden compliment making you a bit flustered.

“Are you here looking for work? I don’t know if we have space, I’d have to talk to Madam Serenity” she asked.

Your heart stopped. Your eyes raced around the room, noticing the ratio of women to men was clearly in the women’s favor, or the men’s….no matter how you looked at it, one thing was clear, this was not another bar...this was a brothel. Your cheeks flushed.

“Oh..oh dear, you’re not here for work,” the woman said, taking a step back.

“I’m sorry, I’ve made a mistake,” you replied with a shaky voice. 

Before the woman could respond you turned quickly and fled. You had nothing against brothels or the women working in them, but you weren’t fond of being inside one. What a surprise that was. You continued down the road quickly with your head down, hoping to walk off the embarrassment. Of course the first place you entered was a brothel, because why not? When you finally looked up from the ground to see where you were, something caught your eye. A man. A tall man with broad shoulders and silver hair was not far ahead of you.

You swallowed hard. It couldn’t be. You pushed through the people walking the opposite direction of you, ignoring their angry words, tailing him. Within seconds you had caught up to the man, grabbing his arm, preparing to meet those yellow eyes that had been haunting you for months. He turned, looking down at you.

“Can I help you?” the man said. Your heart sank when you saw that the man was not the witcher you had hoped he would be.

“I-uh-I apologize. I thought you were someone else,” you murmured, letting go of his arm immediately. 

This stranger was an older gentleman with brown eyes, wrinkles creased his forehead and the corners of his eyes. You had no doubt in your mind that in his younger years he was a very handsome man. He offered you a kind smile before turning and walking away. The disappointment you felt that it wasn’t Geralt was a surprise, but before you could delve into it your name had you turning around.

Andrew was standing a little ways away with a massive smile on his face. He ran to you, closing the distance quickly, scooping you into his arms and lifting you off the ground. You squealed with delight at the unexpected welcome. He set you down, his hands resting on your waist.

“I can’t believe you’re here,” he said quietly.

“If I’m being honest, me neither,” you both laughed. 

For a brief moment you studied him. His dark hair was longer than the last time you saw him, his frame seemed bigger, those green eyes of his still sparkled. You had to admit, he looked damn good and it definitely was not just because of his uniform.

“Have you eaten?” he asked.

“Yes, I have actually, but I would love to accompany you if you haven’t,” you replied. 

“I’m due for dinner. I know the perfect place, come,” he offered his arm to you.

You tried very hard not to notice the feel of his large bicep in your hand as you took his arm, but it was near impossible, he was definitely bigger than the last time you saw him. Andrew walked you to a small tavern, inside there were barely any patrons so finding a table was easy. He pulled a chair out for you, pushing you in before seating himself and ordered a round of ale for the two of you.

“You look beautiful,” he commented then quickly back tracked, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.”

You smiled.

“It’s alright Andrew, thank you. You look amazing,” you replied, shocked to see him blushing.

“I didn’t think you’d come. You never answered any of my letters.”

You didn’t know what to say. Part of you was ashamed of acting the way you did the day he left and that’s why you never responded. Another part thought he was a desperate little lamb and he just wasn’t who you truly wanted. He was staring at you, awaiting an explanation and you needed to answer quickly.

“I can’t read,” you blurted. Andrew’s eyes grew wide.

“Oh,” was all he said. 

Silence.

“I never learned. Samuel has been trying to teach me, bless his heart, but I’m not the best student. He was the one who read your most recent letter to me.”

“I thought you didn’t respond because of the way we left things,” Andrew murmured.

“I’m sor-”

“No, I need to apologize. I completely overstepped,” Andrew interrupted, holding a hand up.

His apology took you by surprise. Had he overstepped a boundary when he kissed you? Absolutely. Had you expected a sincere apology from him? No. The short apology he had given that day seemed like it was just an attempt to keep you there, but tonight you could feel he meant it. 

“Thank you,” you replied with sincerity.

Dinner was spent catching up on what you had each been up to over the last few months. He had taken up extra work on his brother’s farm which kept him busy aside from still working as a guard. You filled him in on your boring summer, working at the tavern and tending to your own small farm. 

“So no exciting adventures with witchers or bards?” he asked with a chuckle. Your smile faded.

“No,” you said quietly. Andrew sat back in his chair.

“Do you think you’ll ever tell me about what happened the day you showed up to Novigrad?” he asked.

You shrugged. He didn’t push any further, instead he reached across the table, holding your hand gently in his, slowly running his thumb back and forth over your knuckles. His hands were much larger than yours, soft, but masculine. Looking across the table at him, his full lips were set in a soft smile, deep in thought, his beautiful eyes were fixated on your hands. Warmth began to bloom in your chest as you studied him. 

“I should get back to the inn. It’s late and I’m tired,” you told him as you scooted your chair back, pulling your hand from his, a flicker of disappointment flashed over his face.

Andrew was on his feet, rounding the table and pulling your chair out before you could stand.

“Let me walk you back. It’s dark, you shouldn’t be alone. I love this city, but it has it’s rather questionable side.”

You nodded in agreement, taking his arm once more. The two of you walked slowly through the now empty, dark streets. Once in a while a random light from a building would turn on, giving you a little bit of illumination. The air was cold and damp, giving you a slight chill. You couldn’t wait to get back to your bed. Approaching the inn, Andrew stopped, turning towards you.

“I’m really glad you’re here. Honestly. I’ve missed you,” he said sheepishly. Your eyes narrowed at him.

“I’m not inviting you up to my room, Andrew,” you joked.

His head fell back as a loud laugh escaped his throat, earning a chuckle from you. 

“I wasn’t expecting you to, but I’m glad to hear it was on your mind even for a second,” he winked.

You rolled your eyes as you playfully pushed him.

“I have the day off tomorrow. Will I see you in the morning?” he asked, hope glittering in his eyes.

“Yes, you will see me in the morning,” you smiled.

He brought your hand to his soft lips, kissing it gently, your body stiffening at the sudden contact. He bid you goodnight and turned to leave. As you watched him walk away something inside you stirred. The sudden urge to stop him was screaming within you.

“Andrew!,” you called after him. 

He turned and you ran to him, jumping into his arms, your lips crashed into his. He held you tight, your feet dangling off the ground, your hands buried in his dark hair. Maybe it was the fact that you hadn’t been touched in months, or perhaps you were finally giving into the chase a little bit, but your heart fluttered when he returned your kiss, deepening it even further as he set you down. 

He pulled back for only a second.

“Tomorrow?” he whispered.

“Tomorrow,” you whispered back. 

He kissed you once more before turning and walking away. 

You bit your lip as you walked into the inn, attempting to hide the massive, stupid grin on your face. What a turn of events, a mere hours ago your mind was so set on Geralt that the idea of entertaining a kiss with anyone else was the furthest thought. You flopped onto your bed, staring at the rafters above. Thinking back to moments ago, you tried to pinpoint what it was that sent you running to him. 

Was it the new attraction to him? Was it how he treated you? Maybe it was the utter joy rolling off of him in waves when he first saw you. What you once thought was desperation now made you feel important, like you mattered. Could there be something more with Andrew? You tried not to get ahead of yourself. Andrew was delightful, handsome and kind, but that brooding witcher still had your heart, whether you liked it or not. 

You sighed heavily. The insane mix of emotions you felt when you thought you had seen him earlier today was impossible to pick apart and define. Anger, fear, happiness, hope….they were all mixed into one giant frenzy inside you when your eyes spotted that silver hair. 

“Ofcourse, the moment I feel some semblance of happiness, he has to crash in and ruin it,” you murmured to yourself, annoyed. 

Frustrated you jumped up to your feet to undress and ready yourself for bed. You were tired, your body was desperate for a full night’s rest even after the nap you had earlier. As you laid in the dark you braced yourself for the wave of loneliness to hit, but instead your mind replayed the kiss with Andrew over and over again, and you fell fast asleep with a smile on your face.

The next morning, after a late breakfast, you wandered to the city square, certain that if Andrew were to be anywhere it would be here. In case he stopped by the inn, you left word with the barmaid to tell him to meet you here. The square was busy, people moved in all different directions as they carried on their business. You sat on the edge of a small fountain off to the side, watching for Andrew. 

It wasn’t long before he showed, his giant smile appearing the second he laid eyes on you. He zig zagged his way through the crowd and sat next to you.

“Good morning! This place is much busier than I had expected,” Andrew exclaimed.

“It definitely draws a crowd, huh?” you asked.

“Well, there is supposed to be music at some point today, but I can’t quite remember when,” he replied.

Andrew scanned the crowd, his dark hair falling in his face. You couldn’t help yourself as you reached out, brushing the lock away. He turned his head, pinning you with those green eyes. His full lips parted just a bit before he leaned in, kissing you. Warmth spread throughout your belly and you squeezed your thighs together as it traveled south. Before you were ready, Andrew pulled back, breaking your contact as music erupted.

The busy people stopped almost all at once, backing up and creating a space for the musicians. The tune they played was upbeat, exciting. Andrew took your hand, leading you into the crowd of people, towards the front for a better view. A few couples began to dance and Andrew instantly looked at you.

“No,” you said with a serious tone.

“Yes,” he smiled back.

“Andrew, NO,” you squealed as he wrapped an arm around your waist, dragging you into the dance. 

You simply held on, letting him take the lead. He was a wonderful dancer, holding onto you securely, but gently, making sure not to lose you. The music slowed and Andrew’s feet responded accordingly. He pulled you in closer, one hand on your lower back, the other holding yours. You rested your head on his shoulder, grinning from ear to ear. There was something so intimate about dancing, being so close to someone, your bodies in sync with each other and the music. 

“I didn’t take you for a dancer,” he said quietly.

Lifting your head and glancing up, you smiled at him, “I’m not.”

Your eyes trailed from his hair, to his sharp jawline, to his strong chin before they peered over his shoulder, where they met a pair of golden eyes, watching you from the crowd. 

Your smile disappeared as you stared, unsure whether what….no, WHO you were looking at was real. You blinked. He was still standing there, unmoving, watching. Your grip tightened on Andrew’s shoulder. You blinked again, he was still there. You closed your eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath and upon opening them, he was gone. Your heart raced as you scanned the crowd, looking for him. Searching for that white hair, those yellow cat eyes, the swords on his back. He was nowhere to be seen. 

“Everything alright?” Andrew asked.

Your eyes darted around, landing on every face of every person within range. Andrew said your name.

“Everything is fine,” you practically whispered.

Andrew stopped dancing, pulling you away from his body so he could see your face. 

“Are you unwell? You’re pale,” he put his palm on your forehead, searching your face for any signs of sickness.

“I’m fine,” you asserted, pushing his hand away, “Can we go somewhere else?”

Andrew nodded, concern washing over his features. He took your hand in his, keeping you close as he navigated the two of you out of the crowd. He took you down several alleyways and turns before you arrived at the docks. You stopped, looking out into the water. It had been close to eleven years since you had last seen the ocean. 

“Come, down here there is a better view and it doesn’t smell as awful,” Andrew said.

You hadn’t even noticed the rancid stench of fish, your mind had been reeling over who you had just seen. You followed Andrew down onto the sand of the shoreline. He was right, it smelled much better down here. The salty air filled your lungs, the spray of the ocean on your face helped calm your nerves. Andrew sat down in the sand, holding his hand out as an invitation to join him. You plopped down.

“Are you going to tell me what happened back there?” he asked. 

You didn’t look at him, eyes fixed on the waves in the distance.

“I don’t know what happened,” you muttered. 

You weren’t exactly lying. You didn’t know what had just happened. Was Geralt actually there? Or had your mind played a wicked trick on you? Andrew stayed quiet, reaching over and holding your hand in his. The two of you sat in silence, listening to the roar of the waves, the birds squawking above you and the voices of those on the docks. A large ship came in and another went out, disappearing over the horizon. 

“Are you hungry?” Andrew asked.

You hadn’t realized how long the two of you had been sitting there. It was already past midday and your stomach was beginning to rumble. You nodded in response to his question. He stood, helping you to your feet and continued to hold your hand as you both strolled along the beach slowly towards the docks. 

“I’d like to bring you back here for the sunset, if you’d be interested.”

You smiled, “I would love that.”

Andrew brought you to the marketplace where you picked out a bundle of apples and some carrots for Sienna. He was a master negotiator when it came to talking down prices with the vendors, which you found quite impressive. After the short shopping excursion the two of you ducked into a tavern for a quick dinner. You tried to take the lead in conversation this time, hoping it would distract you from thinking about what had happened earlier.

After dinner you found yourself back on the beach, watching the sunset. It was breathtaking, unlike any sunset you had seen before. The ribbons of orange, red and pink reflected off of the water, dancing to a silent rhythm. Andrew pulled out a flask, taking a pull and offering it over to you. Laughing you took it graciously, sipping a spiced liquor you hadn’t been acquainted with. Andrew chuckled.

“What?” you asked.

“I am assuming you’ve never tasted rum before?” he asked.

“How could you tell?” you asked.

“The face you just made. Your nose crinkled while you frowned. Pretty charming if you ask me,” he laughed.

You took another swig before handing it back to him. The rum wasn’t awful, you quite liked it actually, you just hadn’t expected it. You felt your cheeks flush as warmth spread throughout your body. Andrew offered one final drink before the flask was empty, you took it happily.

“Thank you for bringing me here. This is so beautiful. So peaceful,” you said while staring at the sun who was now just peeking over the horizon. 

“It’s my pleasure,” he responded.

You could see him looking at you out of your peripheral. Smirking, you glanced over at him. He began to lean in, but you were faster, kissing him greedily. His lips parted, an invitation you took without hesitation, your tongue tangled with his. The rum soaked kiss in the salty sea air while blanketed by the magnificent colors of the setting sun was almost too much. Fisting his shirt, you pulled him closer, his hand rounded your hip, squeezing your backside, sending a rush of desire through you. 

“Take me home,” you whispered against his lips. 

Andrew stopped, pulling back. He searched your eyes. 

“Andrew. Take me home.”

He kissed you quickly, then stood, grabbing your bag of goodies from the market and helped you to your feet. He held your hand tightly as you walked hurriedly through the winding streets of the city. Andrew was a man on a mission. He stopped at a dark wooden door, pushing it open to reveal an old staircase. You followed him up one flight then stopped in front of another door. He unlocked it with a set of keys he pulled from his pocket then turned to you.

His arm shot out, wrapping around your waist and yanking you against him, kissing you hard. Your hand dove into his dark hair, gripping it as you deepened the kiss. He kicked the door open, tossing your bag onto the floor and pulled you up into his arms, carrying you through the threshold of his home. 

Andrew kicked the door shut behind him, carrying you to his bed where he laid you down gently. You watched while he tore his shirt off, revealing his muscled chest and abdomen, biting your lower lip in an attempt to resist the urge to reach out to run your hands over every inch of him. You began to untie your bodice and he pushed your hands away, taking over. He took your hands, pulling you off the bed to undress you the rest of the way. 

There you stood, completely naked in front of him, his eyes wide while they raked over you bare skin, his chest rising and falling with rapid breath. Your hands twitched with the urge to cover yourself. 

“Don’t even think about it. You’re fucking magnificent,” he growled. 

Your eyes traveled down his body, stopping at the massive bulge in his pants. You bit your lip again as you walked towards him. Looking up into his eyes through your lashes, you untied his pants, stroking him through the fabric. The groan that slipped from his throat as you increased the pressure of your palm was enough to send you through the roof. You wanted him NOW.

“Get these fucking pants off,” you murmured while kissing his neck. 

He picked you up again, tossing you onto the bed, then shoved his pants down, releasing his hard length. Andrew crawled onto the mattress, pinning you with his hips he kissed you. His mouth trailed down your neck, kissing, nipping and sucking. You pushed him off of you, following his body, straddling him down with your legs. He sat up, bringing his mouth to your breast, sucking your nipple in between his teeth, biting gently. 

You arched your back, pushing into him and grinding against his cock, desperate for him to fill you. You shoved him back down into the mattress, positioning him at your entrance. Slowly, you lowered yourself onto him, gasping at the fullness. His hands found your hips, lifting you up then down, slowly fucking you, rocking you so that every thrust inward, the head of his cock hit that sweet spot. 

Your head dropped back, eyes closing, your hands kneading your breasts. Images of Geralt fucking you like this flashed in your mind and your heart jumped in your chest. You knew it was wrong, to fantasize about another man, but you couldn’t control it. Memories of Geralt’s hands at your throat, his dirty words in your ear and his face when he came filled your mind. One hand left your breast, snaking down your body to your clit. Andrew’s pace quickened, his fingers dug into your hips fucking into you harder. 

More images of Geralt flooded in. Him fucking your mouth, pulling your hair, spreading your legs wide while he devoured you. You increased the speed and pressure on your clit. Memories of him slamming you onto the table and taking you from behind with ferocity sent you over the edge. You moaned loudly as your climax took over, your body quaking, your jaw clenching. Andrew yelled out your name as he came, pulsating inside you, filling you.

Your eyes popped open at his voice and you looked down at him. He smiled, breathing heavily, stroking your thighs. You had almost forgotten it was him who was beneath you while lost in your fantasies of Geralt. You climbed off, lying down next to him, your chest filled with shame. He looked over at you, your eyes fixed on the ceiling.

“Everything okay?” he asked. You nodded, not looking at him.

“Yeah, it’s just been a while, that’s all,” you replied, forcing a smile. 

He let out a soft laugh, “Me too.”

He pulled you into his side, wrapping an arm around you. Closing your eyes you snuggled into him, tears threatening to fall as you thought about how he was too good for you. He had tried and continued to try so hard to be with you. You had been so closed off, keeping him at arm’s length and he still continued to pursue you. If only you had met him before Geralt...a tear slipped free at that thought. You felt his thumb wipe it away.

“Did I do something wrong?” he asked. You looked up at him.

“No, you’ve done nothing wrong. You’re perfect,” you whispered.

“Then why the tears?” he asked.

“I just wish I could be the woman you deserve,” you replied.

He stilled, with your head on his chest you could hear his heartbeat quicken. 

“Is this a goodbye?” he asked quickly. 

You sat up, looking down at him. His eyes were full of worry, studying your face, his forehead creased with concern. 

“No, Andrew, this isn’t a goodbye,” you replied. 

He let out a sigh of relief that tugged at your heart strings, followed by a devastating smile. You didn’t deserve this man’s adoration or devotion. You didn’t deserve his kind words and gestures. For the sake of the gods, you had fantasized about a past lover while having sex with him, you had ignored every advance he threw at you before coming here. Frustrated with yourself, you crawled out of the bed in search of your clothing. As you dressed he sat up.

“It’s not a goodbye, before you ask again. I need to go back and feed Sienna,” you said as you tied your bodice. 

He didn’t look convinced. You finished with your shoes and walked over to him. Leaning down you rested your forehead on his, your eyes looking into those green irises of his.

“Collect me in the morning?” you asked. He smiled.

“Ofcourse,” he replied quietly.

You kissed him once, twice and as you turned to walk away, he grabbed your hand, pulling you in for a long, third kiss. He let out a small groan of protest when you pulled away, making you giggle. As you made your way to the door, the sound of your name stopped you. You turned.

“It’s me who doesn’t deserve you,” Andrew said. You smiled, shaking your head ever so slightly.

Without another word you exited his home, grabbing your bag and closing the door behind you, leaving him naked and disheveled in his bed. You smiled to yourself as you made your way down the stairs. He really put you on a pedestal you had no business being on. Outside it was dark, night had fallen bringing a chill to the air. You realized Andrew didn’t live too far from the city square which meant getting back to the inn would be easy. 

After a couple turns the inn was within sight. You stopped on the side of the building where there was an area to keep the horses of the patrons who were staying overnight, Sienna whinnied with a hello when she saw you.

“Hi sweet girl, I got something for you,” you said quietly, stroking her nose. 

She shoved her face into the bag when you opened it to retrieve a carrot.

“Hey! Manners! I know you’re not starving out here,” you scolded her, snatching the bag away. Sienna snorted in protest.

You pulled out the carrot and fed it to her, stroking her mane as she chomped away. Suddenly she stopped mid chew and let out a loud huff, staring over your shoulder. The hairs on the back of your neck stood on end, alerting you that something was off.

“Who is he?” Geralt’s voice rumbled through the darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of dirty looks and snark coming Geralt's way because why wouldn't we rile the White Wolf? Enough to make us feel a little sorry for him? 
> 
> We'll see.

You jumped at the sound of that deep voice. Goosebumps broke out over your flesh, your scalp tingled and your heart thundered, threatening to jump right out of your chest. Turning, you faced him. A ghost from your past, those yellow eyes practically glowing in the shadows. He was leaning against the side of the building, arms crossed over his massive chest. His hair was pulled back away from his incredible face, his body was adorned with new armor and the hilts of his swords peeked over his shoulder at you. Your mouth went dry, all the saliva disappearing at once while you stared at him.

Fuck, he looked good.

He pushed off the wall, the gravel beneath his feet crunching as he walked. Geralt towered over you, looking down into your eyes. His scent filled your nose and your body instantly responded. You let out a shaky breath, squeezing your thighs together in an attempt to ease the throbbing between your legs. 

“I can smell him on you,” Geralt murmured, the slits for pupils in his eyes constricted. 

“Like I said before, he’s none of your concern,” you bit out, desperately trying to ignore what Geralt’s presence was doing to your body.

Every alarm in your brain was going off, telling you to run, to get as far away from this man as possible.

“Did he treat you well?” he asked. Your eyebrows raised in surprise at his question.

“Buy me a drink and I won’t tell you every detail,” you replied, your eyes narrowing and arms crossing over your chest in an attempt to look more confident than you felt.

Geralt smirked, then turned abruptly, walking in the direction of the front door, the leather of his pants stretching over his magnificent ass with each step.

“Are you coming? Or are you going to stand there and keep staring?” he asked over his shoulder.

You rolled your eyes, following him at your own damn pace. Once inside, you pushed ahead of him, choosing which table the two of you would sit at, setting your bag on top. You chose the chair that faced the door, knowing it would bother him not being able to see who came and went. He stood by the table with a look on his face that suggested he was trying to decide if you were kidding or not. He sighed, shaking his head as he took the chair across from you.

“What do you want?” you asked after your ale was served.

“Why are you in Novigrad?” he asked in reply.

“Clearly to get fucked. Why are you here?” you snapped back. His face remained expressionless. 

“By a guard?” his words dripped with disgust.

You paused. You had never mentioned that Andrew was a guard. Your spine straightened in your chair.

“It’s none of your fucking business. Gods, why do you even act like you care? You made it very clear, months ago, that you’re unable to do that” the volume of your voice increasing, your eyes narrowing.

Silence.

Geralt furrowed his brow, sitting back in his chair his face softened, “I’ve always cared.” 

His words overwhelmed you.

“Fuck you,” you sneered, fighting back tears.

He was under your skin. In a matter of only a few minutes he had been able to stoke that fire inside that you thought had finally died. You grabbed the mug of ale, chugging it down in one go. When you set the mug down, a tear slipped free. Quickly, you swiped it away, hoping he didn’t see it. You picked at the wood on the table with your nail, having a feeling of deja vu from the day you two sat at your table, discussing Dandelion. 

“How is Dandelion?” you said quietly.

“Very well,” Geralt answered, his voice just as low, “He speaks of you often. Hasn’t forgiven me for the day you fled.”

You smiled. That damn bard.

“Yeah, me neither,” you told him.

Geralt shifted in his seat. You looked up to find him staring down at the table. It was obvious he was working something over in his head and you wished like hell you could get a peek. The barmaid set two more mugs down in front of you, Geralt offered her a quick smile before she walked away.

“Did your back heal well?” he asked. You nodded, drinking the ale down to half full. 

“It still haunts me. The sight of you lying on the ground, yelling for me. Watching you drift away in my arms as I rushed you to the horse,” Geralt’s words were full of regret. 

The anger within you dissipated watching his face drop. The events of that day replayed in your head. You didn’t remember much, the pain had knocked you out quickly. You shook your head, trying to get the memory out of your mind. 

“Why are you in Novigrad, Geralt?” you asked him, changing the subject.

“Just passing through.”

“Where were you headed?” you prodded.

“Your town.”

You sat back, studying him, trying to figure out if he was lying or not. If he wasn’t lying, you wanted to know what the hell made him think he had the right to return. 

“I heard there was work,” he answered your silent question, “Before you ask, no I wasn’t planning to seek you out.”

“Why?”

“You asked me not to,” he reminded you.

Ah, right.

“Where are you staying?” you needed to know everything he was up to.

He smirked.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” you groaned, your head falling into your hands.

You yelled out in frustration before slamming the rest of your ale. Andrew was supposed to come meet you here in the morning and you had no idea what would happen if Geralt saw him. Geralt would likely do nothing, but you knew better than to underestimate him. He was clearly riled by Andrew for some reason.

“You look exhausted,” Geralt pointed out.

“Gee, thanks. You’re so charming,” you glared at him, “With that, I am going to bed. Thanks for the drink.”

You stood, grabbing your bag, and made your way to the stairs, not offering Geralt a chance to say goodbye. You heard coins hit the table and his chair move across the floor. His thundering steps followed while you made your way up the stairwell. When you got to your door Geralt stopped directly behind you.

“What?” you quipped. 

Geralt spun you around to face him and you backed into the closed door in an attempt to put distance between the two of you. He took it as an invitation and stepped closer, putting his palms on the door frame, trapping you between his arms. You held your breath, staring up into his now dilated pupils. Sudden images of him lifting you up and taking you against this door, his mouth at your throat and your nails digging into his shoulders flooded your mind. His nostrils flared, the corner of his beautiful mouth turning up into a grin. 

“Sleep well,” he growled, then stalked off to the room next to yours.

Gods he was infuriating. Quickly, you locked yourself into your room, releasing the lungful of air you had been holding. You threw your bag to the floor in frustration, ripping your dress off and getting into bed. You couldn’t believe he was staying one room away from you. How was it possible you hadn’t run into him before tonight? Part of you wondered if he had done it on purpose, granted he could have just arrived in the city today.

Regardless of when he arrived, he was here and the only thing separating the two of you was one thin wall. A wall so thin, in fact, that you could hear his every step. Lying in the darkness you wondered what he was doing, you could hear things being shuffled around, the sound of his swords being set on a tabletop was unmistakable as the metal clanked. You heard thumping that you believed to be his boots hitting the floor, followed by several more thumps near the swords, perhaps his armor?

He was probably dressing for bed, or undressing as it were. You closed your eyes, imagining him undoing his belt, pulling his shirt from those leather pants and taking it off, his broad, muscled chest exposed. Next he would pull the tie that held his hair back, his mane tumbling free over his naked shoulders. His large hands would go to his pants pulling them down and yanking them off with ease.

Heat began to build between your legs and you writhed under the blankets, picturing him wearing nothing but that medallion of his. Your hand traveled down your body, running your finger through your wet folds. You gasped at your own touch, imagining him lying in his bed, his heavy cock between his legs hardening at the thought of you. 

You groaned.

In your mind he gripped his length in his rough hand, stroking it from base to tip slowly, his other hand on his sac, gently squeezing as he thought of you naked on top of him. Your fingers gently massaged your clit, building pressure as your fantasy went on. Perspiration breaking out over his body, the speed of his strokes picking up as his grip tightened and loosened in a repeated pattern, the thick muscles of his legs straining while he thrusted into his hand. His breathing rapid, brow furrowed, biting his lower lip. Ropes of cum shooting from the head of his cock onto his chiseled abdomen.

A moan, louder than you had intended, escaped your lips as you came. Your toes curled, the sheets bunched in your free hand as you dug your nails in. You laid in silence, trying to catch your breath when the sound of a muffled groan coming through the wall caught your attention. 

You froze.

You hadn’t thought about the fact that the noises from your room were amplified for him. There was no doubt in your mind that he could not only hear you, but smell you too. 

That groan.

You knew that sound all too well. He was doing exactly what you had pictured in your mind. Excitement stirred in your belly and part of you wished he would kicked your door open and fuck you into oblivion. The other part of you, the less optimistic part, reminded you that he wanted nothing more than sex, that the only thing he could offer you was what he had between his legs and not what was in his chest. 

Then there was Andrew, who only a few hours ago you were on top of, fantasizing about Geralt. You sunk into your pillow, pulling the blankets up over your head. How did you keep getting yourself into these messes? Rolling onto your stomach you buried your face into the pillow and screamed. 

Your ears picked up the sound of Geralt stumbling. 

‘That’s what you get for eavesdropping, you dirty bastard,’ you thought, laughing to yourself.

Although, what right did you have to call him that? You had just done the exact same thing, you had actually started it if you were being honest. Knowing you still had that effect on him gave you a small sense of triumph. Sated, you fell fast asleep with a smile on your face.

The next morning, after dressing yourself, you stepped out into the hallway just as Geralt emerged from his room. Before you could get a head start, Geralt passed you, giving you a brief glance, the smirk on his face confirming what you had already known. He had definitely heard everything last night and he knew you had heard him too. Your cheeks flushed with embarrassment while the rest of your body responded in a very different way. Taking a deep breath, you tried to compose yourself as you waited to hear his footsteps hit the bottom of the stairs.

Once you were sure he was gone, you made your way down. Andrew was nowhere to be seen, as was Geralt. Relief flooded you. There was no way Andrew had forgotten what Geralt looked like and you weren’t prepared for the conversation of why he was here. The reason was innocent enough, at least you thought so, but that didn’t mean Andrew would believe it. Then you remembered that Andrew didn’t know anything about your past with Geralt so to assume you owed an explanation at all was getting ahead of yourself.

You shook yourself out of your panicked train of thought and went to find someone who could help you draft a letter to Samuel. You had promised to let him know you had made it to the city in one piece, but time had gotten away from you. Guilt weighed heavy on your shoulders as you thought about how worried he might be. The letter was quick and to the point, you were here, you were safe, you didn’t know when you’d be home. The End.

Before you could make it outside, Andrew hurried in with a worried look. He was dressed head to toe in his red and white uniform, covered with metal armor. 

“I need to apologize, I have been called in by the commander. I have to take my position at the gate today. Please forgive me, I know we were to spend the day together,” Andrew spoke so quickly you barely understood him.

“Andrew, it’s alright. Calm down,” you said in an attempt to diffuse his panic.

“I have to go, I shouldn’t have even stopped here, but I couldn’t let you think I disappeared on you,” he rambled.

“What’s going on?” you asked him.

“It’s classified, I can’t tell you. Just don’t leave the city today,” he explained.

He quickly kissed you and ran out the door. You stood there, confused as all hell. What was so important that he couldn’t tell you? Why did he ask you not to leave the city? You hadn’t planned on it, but now you were curious. Maybe today would be spent fishing for information, it’s not like you had anything better to do anyway.

Walking around the city, taking your time, you admired the architecture of the large buildings. There was nothing like this back at home. The buildings towered, practically blocking out the sunlight. The more narrow streets smelled of sewage while the wider streets and the square were filled with fresh air. You passed by the brothel you had walked into the other night, but instead of running, you took your time. The flowers that decorated the building smelled amazing and you couldn’t resist pausing to appreciate them. 

“Passiflora,” you jumped at the sound of Geralt’s voice. 

“What?” you asked.

“That’s the name of the brothel,” he replied. You rolled your eyes.

“Of course you know the name. Frequent visitor, are we?” you quipped. He raised his brow, clearing his throat. 

You narrowed your eyes at him. Geralt picked a flower from one of the arrangements, stepping closer to you, he held it out. Your eyes went from the flower to his face several times before you took it.

“What do you want, Geralt?” you asked.

“Forgiveness.”

Silence filled the space between you as your brow furrowed. 

“I am sorry. For what happened that day. I never intended to hurt you, I could never do that,” he apologized. 

“You did more than just hurt me, Geralt. You may not have meant to, but you did,” your voice was soft, your heart aching while you looked at the flower twirling between your finger and thumb.

He didn’t reply, his face was etched with regret, replaced quickly with alarm when the sound of marching feet on the ground approached you. He grabbed your hand, pulling you off to the side, behind the building. His back was to the wall, holding you close against him while he listened for the guards to pass by. 

“What the hell are you doing?” you whispered harshly. He put a finger to his lips, signaling you to be quiet.

When the group of guards passed, Geralt released you. 

“Geralt. I’m only going to ask you once. Are you in trouble?” you whispered, unsure whether it was safe for you to speak at a normal volume. He sighed as he looked at you.

“I’m not their favorite right now,” he replied. 

You glared and stomped off. Where you were going, you had no idea, but you knew you had to get away from him. You refused to get tangled up in his mess, he had caused enough grief in your life. His heavy footsteps followed behind, picking up speed as you did. Geralt reached out, grabbing your arm to stop you. Angrily you ripped yourself free from his grip and kept walking. Again, he caught your arm, whirling you around to face him.

You were nose to nose, his lips hovering over your mouth, his eyes locked onto yours. Seething anger and dark desire battled within you as you shook in his hold. You simultaneously wanted to climb him and knock him out. This man was driving you insane.

“I will not be dragged down by you. Get your hands off of me,” you growled through clenched teeth. 

He reluctantly released you. As you stomped off once more, your name filled your ears.

“Not now, Dandelion!” you yelled, then stopped dead in your tracks, whipping around.

There he stood, the bard himself, a little ways behind Geralt.

“DANDELION!” you screamed as you sprinted towards him, your legs carrying you as fast as they could go.

You shoved Geralt aside and launched yourself off the ground into Dandelion’s arms. He held you tight, spinning around, his laughter filling the air. Setting you down, he pushed your hair out of your face, kissing you hard.

“Oh my love! Oh how sweet it is to gaze upon this beautiful face once more,” he sang loudly, kissing you again. Your hands ran all over his face making sure he was real.

“Oh my gods, I can’t believe you’re here! I never thought I’d see you again!” you half laughed, tears spilling from your eyes. Your arms wrapped around his neck, hugging him tightly.

Geralt cleared his throat, interrupting the blissful moment.

“You miserable arse. Don’t interrupt this just because your reunion didn’t go as well,” Dandelion snapped at him.

Ah, so Geralt had filled him in. 

“Come! We must celebrate our reunion with a drink! In we go!” Dandelion cheered, taking your hand in his, leading you towards the brothel.

“Wait. In there?” you asked, looking from Dandelion to Geralt. Geralt smirked.

“Yes, in there! The ladies are wonderful and will take great care of us. Don’t be shy,” Dandelion replied, continuing his way into Passiflora with you in tow and Geralt following close behind.

The inside wasn’t as full as it was the other night when you had wandered in here. It seemed much calmer, but still upbeat. All the women immediately greeted you, each one of them had a beautiful smile plastered to their face. They were very quick to seat you and deliver your drinks. You didn’t typically drink in the morning, but this was a special occasion and the gods knew you needed it after the last hour. You swore to yourself you would find out what the hell Geralt did to land himself in hot water with the Temple Guard. 

Geralt sat across the table from you, his eyes only ever leaving you when one of the courtesans passed by, attempting to secure his business, which he kept declining. Dandelion chatted with one of the ladies while you watched Geralt. You wondered how he would act if you weren’t here. Would he jump at the first offer and let the woman whisk him away to a room? 

“My love, please tell me what has been happening with you since we parted,” Dandelion took your hand in his. You couldn’t help but smile, he was so damn charming.

“Nothing that is worth talking about. I’ve just been living my quiet, boring life,” you responded. Geralt huffed, both of you looked in his direction.

“Your life didn’t seem boring yesterday,” Geralt grumbled. You rolled your eyes. Dandelion, however, perked up at his words.

“Oh? Do tell!” Dandelion vibrated with excitement for the gossip. Before you could say anything Geralt dove in.

“She has a man in her life now,” he told Dandelion who dramatically clutched his chest.

“You’ve replaced me already? Our love was to be eternal!” he exclaimed, making you laugh.

“Tell me about this new man, this mysterious suitor,” Dandelion set his elbow on the table, resting his head on his fist. You blushed.

“He’s a nice man..”

“He looks weak,” Geralt interrupted. Dandelion waved his hand towards Geralt, signaling him to shut up.

“He’s sweet. Chaperoned me home after my dramatic exit a few months ago and continued to write to me all summer. Invited me to visit him, actually, which is why I’m here,” you told Dandelion.

“He’s a guard,” Geralt scoffed.

“Get over yourself,” you snapped, “and pray tell, how do you know that?”

Geralt’s sinister smile made you shift in your seat.

“I did my research.”

“You mean you stalked him, like one of your monsters,” you replied. Geralt shrugged. 

“I’m glad you found love,” Dandelion said with a sweet smile. Geralt tensed while panic struck you.

“I wouldn’t call it love just yet, Dandelion,” your voice was quiet. You saw Geralt’s posture relax in your peripheral.

“Well, whatever it is, you deserve to be happy,” Dandelion kissed your hand then raised his cup, “to happiness for our girl.”

You raised your glass and attempted to hide your surprise when Geralt lifted his. The three of you all took a deep drink, setting your cups down all at once. When the toast was over, women began to circle the table again, eyeing the men and yourself. One sat down next to you, a very beautiful young woman with brown eyes and blonde hair. Heavy rouge reddened her cheeks and her lips were painted with a similarly colored lipstick. 

“I’ve never seen a woman in this place that wasn’t workin’,” she slurred, clearly a bit intoxicated. 

“I’ve never actually been in a place like this,” you replied, smiling politely.

“Are you lookin’ to have a good time?” she asked, her fingers trailing up your arm gently, her eyes fixed on yours.

“Oh, uh, no. I’m just catching up with some old friends,” you explained.

“Oh, the bard who is looking sweet on Evelyn and the mean one who is on his way up with Margaret?” she asked.

Your head whipped around, eyes racing around the room trying to spot Geralt. When you found him he was at the top of the stairs being led by a brunette. Anger began to bubble within you. That answered your question of how he would be acting if you weren’t here. You looked over at Dandelion who was kissing the redhead on his lap. 

‘I turn away for ONE second and these men immediately find a whore,’ you angrily thought to yourself.

“Sorry love, didn’t realize you and the big bastard had somethin’. I can go stop them,” the woman next you said, breaking you from your trance.

“What? We don’t….I mean...no. No that won’t be necessary, but thank you. I mean it,” you told her, patting her knee with a sigh.

She grabbed your arm gently as you stood, “You’re not gonna go up there and hurt her are ya?”

“Wha-what? No of course not,” you assured her.

You weren’t sure what you were doing, but there was an intense need inside of you to follow them. Was it jealousy that was driving you to follow them like a lost puppy? If you were being honest with yourself, the answer was yes. You wanted to know if he was doing this for show to get you riled, or if he was really going to do what most men did when they shut a door in this establishment.

Dandelion didn’t even notice as you walked by, ascending the stairs one by one. You saw that they had turned right at the top of the staircase, so you went the same way. You were met with a hallway, several doors lined each side. You had no idea which room they were in. Slowly, you walked down the hallway listening for any sort of noise that would let you know which room was theirs. 

Eventually, you spotted a door on the left that was barely ajar. Curious, you approached it, a soft feminine moan stopped you in your tracks. Was this their room? You heard the familiar sound of Geralt’s growl, confirming they were in there. If this was their room then why was the door not shut all the way? Unless…your heart began to race...

Unless he had wanted you to follow...


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is, "Oh, Geralt".

Standing there, completely dumbstruck, you stared at the cracked door. Walking into that room meant no turning back, no matter what you decided to do once you crossed the threshold. Would you flee? Would you stay? If you did, what would happen? Would you join them or just watch? Your stomach flipped as the thought of joining them crossed your mind. It’s not as if a threesome was uncharted territory for you now, but it wasn’t another woman joining you and Geralt last time. 

If you decided to watch, what would happen after? Could you ever look at Geralt the same? It was one thing to assume or imagine he had been with Yennefer while you were under the same roof, but to actually see him in the act was a whole other situation you weren’t sure you could cope with. 

Your hand reached out as if it had a mind of its own, holding your breath your fingertips barely touched the door and it slowly opened a little wider. Geralt was on his back on the bed, half dressed, his legs hanging off the end. The brunette was straddling him, completely naked with her mouth on his. Her skin was pale and smooth, her curves immaculate. As she kissed him, she rocked her body, grinding into him. Her moans were loud, deliberate, almost as if she was trying to make it sound like she was more aroused than she actually was. 

‘She must have no idea who she has under her’, you thought to yourself. You knew for a fact that any woman who had ever lied with Geralt never needed to put on a show. The man knew a woman’s body.

Heat flushed through you at that thought.

Geralt sat up, one strong arm snaked around her waist keeping her in place. He kissed her deeper and as her mouth began to trail along his jaw and down his neck, his eyes snapped open, immediately landing on you. You sucked in a small breath at the sudden, unexpected eye contact. You knew he had known you were there. He had likely heard you approach the door before you were ever within view. 

He whispered something into the woman’s ear and she immediately climbed off, dropping to her knees between his legs, her hands working his pants. His eyes were still on you as she released his hard cock, stroking it with her hands. You held your breath as her head sunk down, taking him into her mouth. The growl he released made you bite your lower lip, desire pooling in your belly, your core throbbing in response.

This was wrong. You shouldn’t be watching this. You shouldn’t be liking this, but something about his gaze being set on you while he pleasured himself in another woman’s mouth stoked your lust. It fanned the flame within you rather than killing it like you had expected. Geralt’s heavy chest began to rise and fall more rapidly while the woman’s head bobbed up and down, working him with both her mouth and hands.

His hand dove into her long, dark hair, fisting it while he took control and fucked her mouth, still watching you. The sound of her gagging at the sudden force made you smirk. You had never gagged like that, you took him like he wanted with little protest, no matter how hard he hit the back of your throat. He smirked at you in return, as if he was having the exact same thought.

Another pang of arousal hit you and denying yourself relief while listening to him get his was practically torture. Geralt’s groan told you he was getting close to his release, and for a brief moment, you wished like hell you were the one on your knees in front of him. Milking his cock for all it was worth in your mouth, taking it all and swallowing it down. Your heart raced. Geralt held the woman’s head in place as he came, staring directly at you while your name fell from his lips in a whisper. Your eyes went wide.

“Not my name, but today it can be,” the woman panted, sucking in deep breaths after Geralt pulled out of her mouth and tucked himself away.

You shuffled back quickly, disappearing out of sight. Pushing your back against the wall next to the door, you tried to make yourself as flat as possible, hoping maybe you’d just disappear. The door opened and the woman walked out, stopping abruptly, turning to look right at you.

“Too bad you didn’t join us,” she winked, “he would have liked it better.” She sauntered off, making her way down the stairs and you couldn’t help yourself as you glared after her.

Shortly after, Geralt emerged, tightening the strap across his chest that held his swords. You cleared your throat to get his attention and when he looked over, his face was expressionless.

“You wanted me to follow. Why?” you asked him quietly. He cocked a brow, approaching you.

“Because closing my eyes and imagining your face wasn’t enough this time. I needed to see it”

You swallowed.

“This time? Meaning there were other times?” you prodded.

“Many,” he whispered.

“How many?”

He stepped closer to you and instinctively you tried to back up, but there was nowhere to go.

“Countless,” he replied.

“Wi-with others?” your voice shook, your eyes darting to the floor. 

“No,” he said quietly, his lips just barely hovering over yours.

You looked up at him to see if there was any hint that he was lying, but something inside you told you he wasn’t. 

“Then why today?”

“Because you’re here. I see you and you’re untouchable,” he stated, ending the conversation before you were ready. He then stalked off towards the stairs, leaving you shaking and breathless.

You slid down the wall until your ass thumped on the wood floor. Closing your eyes, your mind drifted to that day once more, trying to remind yourself why you wanted nothing to do with him in the first place. Trying to talk you out of running down the hall after him and dragging him into a room. Thoughts of Andrew entered, a man who wanted you so badly that he followed you to the middle of nowhere after only knowing you for a few hours. A man who put his heart on the line again and again in an attempt to win your affection. Guilt flooded you, dousing all remnants of arousal.

This wasn’t fair.

Frustrated, you pushed to your feet. You needed air and some time to think. Dandelion’s voice called out your name, but you ignored him as you hurried out the door of the brothel. The sun shone brightly in the clear blue sky, stinging your eyes as they adjusted from the dark. After a few minutes of walking you found a gate that usually led to outside of the city, but the massive doors were closed. 

“Sorry miss, the city is locked down,” the guard standing near told you.

“Why?” you asked, remembering Andrew’s words from this morning.

“A man with a hefty bounty on his head is here, we are ordered to keep everyone in until he is found,” he explained. Alarms rang in your head.

“What if you don’t find him? You’re just going to keep everyone locked in forever?”

“We’ll find him ma’am,” he replied.

“What did he do?” you fished. The guard looked annoyed.

“Ma’am, it’s time for you to move on,” his voice was stern.

“What’s he look like?”

“I said move on,” he warned. 

“So you expect the citizens of this city, which is well known to be run by criminals, to stay locked up in here, like animals, with a man you deem unlawful, and then refuse to inform us of what he looks like or what his charges are?” you scoffed. 

The guard took a step towards you, clearly irritated. Your feet remained planted where they were. He was not going to scare you off. The two of you stood, glaring at each other for a few minutes before you surrendered, turning on your heel and leaving. 

You knew the man he was referring to was Geralt. It was obvious with the way he reacted when the guards passed Passiflora. You weren’t wrong, the city was full of bad people, but you doubted any of them were as dangerous as a witcher.

What could he have done that would render the city being locked down? You wanted to know, but you also needed to keep some distance between you and Geralt. Every passing minute you spent with him, the wall you built around your heart was crumbling and you couldn’t let that happen. That wall needed to stand strong.

Heading back to the inn, you decided some time alone would be best, and the only place Geralt wouldn’t follow you was your room...for now, anyway. Lying on your bed, staring at the ceiling, you thought about how you ended up here. When Finnegan died, you had no plans, no future, other than caring for the farm. You had never expected your life to take such a dramatic turn. 

Never in your wildest dreams had you imagined meeting a witcher. Hell, you didn’t even know they existed. Since meeting this man you never knew existed, you’ve faced off with two monsters, taken up work at a tavern, thrown a few punches, drank beyond your limits, had copious amounts of mind blowing sex and taken off to a city to visit a different man you had only met once. 

But despite the careless, and almost reckless, nature of your new ventures, you’ve learned to be free again. You’ve smiled again, laughed again, felt genuine emotion other than sadness again. You couldn’t help but wonder if any of that would have happened had Geralt never walked into your life.

That son of a bitch.

You were supposed to be hating him, not mentally thanking him. He broke your heart for gods’ sake. Before you could travel down that depressing road again, a light knock on your door interrupted you. You didn’t move. 

“Are you in there?” Andrew’s voice asked. 

Springing from your bed, you ran to the door, throwing it open to find the guard smiling weakly, his dark hair disheveled from the helmet he held in his arm.

“Come in,” you opened the door wider. Andrew entered quickly, turning towards you.

“I apologize about this morning. The call to duty was unexpected,” he said.

“Andrew, it’s okay, you couldn’t help it,” you assured him.

“You didn’t stay here all day waiting for me, did you?” he asked, his face full of worry.

“No. I...took a walk around the city. A long walk. Did a little exploring.”

You weren’t lying, but you weren’t exactly telling the whole truth.

He nodded, “I’m glad you didn’t sit here bored all day. I do need to get back, but I wanted to ask you if you’d come to my home tonight, after sunset. That’s when I’ll be relieved of my duties.”

You considered it for a moment, then nodded. It’s not like you had anything else to do, you had in fact come to Novigrad to see him. Plus, spending the night with him would guarantee no Geralt. 

“Wonderful. I’ll see you tonight,” Andrew said, kissing you quickly then making his exit.

Since nightfall was still quite a few hours away, you had some time to freshen up. The Innkeeper directed you to the bathhouse of the city, warning that it was often busy. You had never been to one before, but his warning did nothing to shake your nerves. You were sure there was a quiet corner where you could bathe unbothered. 

Thick, humid air hit your face as you entered the bathhouse. It was dim, torches along the stone walls provided very little light. The ceilings were high, being held up by several marble pillars. It wasn’t full, by any means, but there was still a good amount of people inside, chatting amongst themselves and not paying any mind as you walked by. 

You searched the space as you walked, looking for an empty bath for privacy. Thankfully there was a smaller bath in the corner, completely unoccupied. Dropping your cover to the floor, you stepped into the warm water, submerging yourself until just your head was above. 

You sighed in relief, closing your eyes while your body relaxed. For a brief moment you considered never leaving Novigrad solely because of this bathhouse. Hell, you never wanted to leave this water. This was nothing like the quick washes at home with a cloth and basin. It was infinitely better than the cold creek baths you took in the summer. You let yourself float down, your head going under the water, welcoming the weightlessness and utter silence as you sat on the bottom of the bath. 

When you came up and broke the surface, you wiped the water from your eyes to find Geralt standing on the edge of the bath wearing nothing but a thin sheet of fabric wrapped around his waist. You rolled your eyes, groaning. So much for keeping your distance.

“May I?” he asked.

“You absolutely may not,” you declined. 

He grinned, dropping the towel. Immediately you averted your gaze. You didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of you eye fucking him and you knew you couldn’t trust yourself not to, especially after earlier today. Small waves splashed against you as he lowered himself in and you backed up to the seat behind you, making sure your naked body stayed under the water. It’s not like the bath concealed your exposed skin, but it helped you feel more covered. 

“So are you just following me around now?” you asked. 

“Actually, this happened to be a coincidence. I felt the need to wash the whore off me,” he replied. You stared at him blankly, shaking your head.

“I honestly didn’t expect to see you here,” he said.

You shrugged, “I had some time before meeting Andrew later, figured I would...”

Geralt’s eyes blazed at the mention of Andrew.

“So he has a name after all,” Geralt’s voice was low.

“You act as if you didn’t already know what it was,” you quipped. 

“Tell me about him.”

“No.”

Geralt sighed heavily, “I won’t get angry. Just tell me about him. Is he good to you?”

Your eyes narrowed, studying him for a moment.

“He treats me well, yes,” you replied. Geralt’s face softened, his eyes drifting to the water.

“Are you happy with him?”

You nodded, “Yes.”

Geralt’s brow furrowed, his mouth set in a small frown and immediately your chest seized. Fuck. The need to do or say anything that would wipe that look off his face consumed you. You wanted to cross the water and grab him. You wanted to hold his face in your hands and tell him that compared to him, you felt nothing for Andrew. You wanted to kiss that frown off his lips. The wall around your heart started to crumble faster with every second you spent looking at him. 

So you looked away. You focused on the nearest marble pillar, ignoring the obvious pain on his face. 

“He won’t be able to keep you happy,” Geralt finally said. You looked over at him.

“How do you know that?” you asked.

“He doesn’t know you like I do. You aren’t a woman to be tied down and that’s what a man like him wants.”

You tilted your head slightly.

“During the rare moments you spoke of your late husband, I knew he never kept you from flying. I never kept you from flying either.”

You swallowed hard as Geralt began to wade towards you. Before he could get too close you put your leg out, your foot landing on his chest, stopping him from going any further. He looked down at your toes, then back to your face. His hands came out of the water and took your foot.

“No man you have encountered since Finnegan has tried to hold you back,” he said as his strong hands began to massage you. 

The sensation of his thumb pressing into the base of the arch near your heel and moving upward had you flashing back to the first night you spent together, when he gently washed the mud from your feet, taking his time. Geralt’s hands moved up your calf, working the muscles beneath your skin, sending a shockwave up your leg and straight to your sex. His hands continued north, up your thigh, stopping before they got too close to where you desperately wanted them. Geralt was dangerously close, positioned between your legs, his gaze barreling into yours.

“Andrew will clip your wings,” he warned quietly.

Irritation took over. He wanted a reaction out of you and you refused to give it.

You kept your expression blank as you replied, “It’s none of your concern.”

You pulled your leg from his hands and climbed out of the bath, not the least bit concerned that you were stark naked in front of him. Your blood was boiling with a mix of lust and rage while you wrapped your cover around yourself. Geralt called your name as you began to walk away. You didn’t respond, your wet feet pattering against the stone floor in pursuit of your clothing so you could get the hell out of here. 

You heard water splashing as Geralt got out, no doubt ready to chase you down. Quickly, you dressed yourself, trying to get away from him and back to the safety of your room at the inn as fast as possible. You didn’t want to believe his words, but a small voice in the back of your mind nagged at you that what he had said was the truth. How could he possibly know anything about what kind of man Andrew was? You barely knew the man yourself and you had actually spent time with him. You shook your head as you walked hurriedly through the street, hearing the door of the bathouse slam open behind you. The sound of Geralt’s boots grew louder by the second, he was catching up faster than you could get away.

“I don’t want to talk to you about him anymore,” you bit out.

“I’m not wrong and you know it,” he hollered after you. 

“Oh, because you know everything about him? Did you figure all that out during your hunt? You learned what kind of man he was? You seem to know a lot more than I do. ‘Oh he’s weak, oh he will just tie you down, blah blah blah’. Just fucking stop, Geralt!” you yelled.

“I’m just trying to protect you..”

“You couldn’t even protect me from yourself,” you cut him off. Geralt fell silent, the only noise being the crunch of the gravel beneath your feet.

“Stick to monsters, it’s what you’re good at,” your voice wavered through clenched teeth, fighting back the tears forming behind your eyes. 

“Don’t go to him tonight.”

The inn was within sight and your feet picked up their pace at his words. Within a few feet of the door, Geralt grabbed your arm, spinning you to face him and stopping you from getting any further.

“Stop. You need to listen to me,” he growled, “this man will not give you what you need.”

“Who will then, Geralt?” you asked, glaring at him. 

Geralt didn’t answer, dropping his hand from your arm.

“Exactly. Just because you won’t give me what I want, doesn’t mean I should be alone for the rest of my life. I deserve the chance to be happy.”

You turned, walking into the inn. You took the stairs, two at a time, to your room where you slammed the door behind you. Your head was reeling while you paced back and forth. He didn’t want you to be with Andrew, but wouldn’t take you for himself? Fuck him. You refused to play this game with him. Brick by brick your heart began to rebuild that wall, keeping him out, hopefully forever this time. A soft knock stopped you in your tracks. 

“No,” you said sharply.

“Open the door,” Geralt’s voice was soft. 

You didn’t answer.

“You can either open the door or I can kick it in, your choice,” he threatened. 

You knew you shouldn’t doubt him, but you decided to take the risk and not reply. After a few seconds you heard him sigh then the door flew open, the crash making you scream. Geralt closed the distance between you quickly.

“WHAT THE FU..” 

Geralt grabbed you, one arm around your waist, the other hand diving into your hair as he pulled you into his kiss, cutting off your words. Instantly your body lit up at the contact. Your hands gripped his massive, leather clad shoulders as you pulled your body into his, melting into him while returning his kiss. He tilted your head for better access and your lips parted in response, his tongue slipping into your mouth. 

Hot tears fell over your closed lids, rolling down your cheeks, it had been so long since you had tasted him, but you hadn’t forgotten what it was like. Every night since you had parted, you lied alone in the darkness, yearning for this, desperately wishing to be held by him again. To feel his hands on you once more, to have him ignite your senses and whisk you away into oblivion.

You pulled back, gently pushing him away, but he didn’t let go of you.

“Geralt, I can’t,” you whispered. He began to shake his head quickly.

“No, no, you can. You can,” he breathed. Worry took over his features, his eyes bouncing back and forth between yours. 

“Geralt..”

“Don’t go to him tonight.”

“You can’t ask me to do that,” you replied. Unable to take the look on his face any longer, you set your gaze on the floor.

Geralt whispered your name and you squeezed your eyes shut for a brief moment, releasing more tears, before looking back to him once more. You shook your head slowly, your chin quivering, fighting back a sob. 

“Don’t do this, don’t go,” his voice was quiet, almost desperate.

“I have to. I told him..”

Geralt dropped to his knees, holding your hands tightly in his as he brought them to his lips, his eyes squeezing shut. You softly gasped in surprise, looking down at him. What the hell was he doing? This was a side of Geralt you had never seen before and you doubted anyone else that has ever known him had seen him like this. 

“Please,” he choked, resting his forehead on your knuckles. 

With that one word, the wall around your heart exploded into millions of tiny pieces, almost leaping right out of your chest. The witcher was on his knees, practically lying himself at your feet, pleading with you not to go. For the first time since you had met him, Geralt was vulnerable and he was putting his trust in you as he laid himself bare. 

Before you had time to process what was happening, the words he begged to hear fell from your lips in a whisper.

“I’ll stay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me and being patient! The holidays literally consumed me then vomited me right back out. Hope everyone stayed safe and had a great New Year!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know how to summarize this one other than I've been very excited to write it because I've personally missed Geralt, very VERY much!

Geralt stiffened, slowly raising his head to look at you. Squeezing his hands, that were still holding yours, you tried to gain control of the tears that were flooding your eyes. The look on his face was one of surprise with a dash of hope. Your eyes stayed on his as he rose to his feet, dwarfing you with his massive size. He cradled your face, with a smile on his, bringing you into another kiss. 

Your fingers trembled while they trailed up his abdomen, slowly undoing the buckles of his armor near his shoulders. Geralt dropped his hands from your face, working on the rest of the buckles, breaking your kiss for only a moment while he removed his swords. Once the armor was off, he held your waist, pulling you closer to him as his mouth trailed down your neck, the stubble of his day’s growth of beard tickling your skin. Your shaky palms ran up his arms slowly, taking in the feel of the hard muscles beneath the thin fabric of his shirt. 

Gerat began untying your bodice, loosening the strings and letting it fall to the floor. While you undid your skirt, he pulled his shirt from his leather pants, yanking it up and over his head with haste, tossing it on top of the armor. Within seconds his hands were back on your waist, slowly heading upwards, stopping just beneath your breasts.

Your skirt flowed to the floor, your shoes coming off with it. Geralt’s thumbs gently rubbed back and forth over your ribs, barely brushing the underside of your breasts, while he studied your face. Your heart was pounding, the blood rushed in your ears and your body barely quivered under his touch. Your hands itched to touch his bare skin, to trace every groove of muscle, every scar.

“Tell me to stop,” he whispered.

You knew you should. The smart thing to do would be to shut this down before it went any further, before the two of you were naked and entwined in that small bed to your left. You should send him on his way and go to Andrew’s like you had originally planned. But Geralt’s presence...his scent...his touch...it was too much. His hands began to bunch the fabric, pulling the skirt of your under dress up slowly. You placed your hands over his, stopping him and he stilled.

You swallowed hard, looking into that yellow gaze. 

“The door,” you said quietly.

Geralt looked over to where the broken door hung open on its hinges. He released your dress, hurrying over and placing the door back into a closed position. He then pushed a small table up against it, barricading the two of you inside. You took a deep breath to steady your nerves while Geralt walked back over to you. He refrained from touching you, his hands remaining at his sides, but his eyes felt as if they were burning a hole right through you.

You chewed at your bottom lip as you returned his stare, neither of you saying a word. Geralt’s eyes widened while he watched you pull your underdress up and over your head, sucking in a breath at the sight of you naked before him. His hands clenched into fists then his fingers fanned out as if he was fighting every urge he had within him not to grab you. Geralt stepped towards you, watching your reaction, waiting to see if you had changed your mind. You didn’t move, instead you leveled your stare at him and took a step forward yourself. 

Reaching up, you took Geralt’s face in your hands, pulling him down towards your lips, kissing him deeply. He let out a heavy sigh, his body relaxing at the contact, his hands finding home on your waist again, squeezing you softly. In one swift motion, Geralt scooped you up in his arms, off the floor and carried you to the bed, gently laying you down on your back. You angled your head giving him better access to your mouth and his tongue stroked over yours while his hand pushed your hair from your face. 

Geralt pulled back, looking down at you and you couldn’t help yourself as your hand cupped his face, softly rubbing the pad of your thumb over his bottom lip. 

“Are you going to keep those pants on all night?” you joked. He didn’t smile and for a moment you thought you had done something wrong. 

“No, but I have several months worth of time to make up for,” he replied, kissing your thumb and sitting back onto his knees.

“I’m going to take my time with you. I’m going to soak up every second, run my hands over every curve and kiss every inch of your perfect body. I’m going to make up for my mistakes.”

Geralt’s hands pushed your knees outward, spreading you wide in front of him. His rough hands slid up your thighs and back down again before he laid flat on his stomach, his face a mere inch away from your core.

A sharp inhale was followed by his deep growl, “I’ve missed the scent of your desire for me.” 

You shuddered at his words, squirming ever so slightly. You wanted to grab his hair and shove his face into your cunt, silencing his filthy mouth, but you stayed in place, letting him have the control. The pad of Geralt’s thumb swept up your wet folds, brushing over your clit, sending an immediate jolt through your body. 

“After everything I’ve done, after everything I’ve put your heart through, your body still responds to me,” he said quietly, lazily stroking your slit over and over, “I don’t deserve it.”

You slowly moved your hips, hoping he would give your clit the attention it so desperately sought. Instead, Geralt replaced his thumb with his tongue, flattening it as he licked you, stopping at your clit and sucking softly. Your hips bucked at the sensation, heat rushing over your body while Geralt’s name tumbled from your lips. 

His hand flattened over your abdomen, holding you in place as he slipped a finger in and then another, scissoring them inside and stretching you wide. Geralt stroked you slowly, his mouth never leaving your clit, your inner walls clenching around him. Your body was desperate to move, you wanted to rock your pelvis into him, push him deeper inside, but Geralt’s hand pushed down harder, anchoring you right where he wanted while he fucked you with his fingers. He may not let you move, but he couldn’t stop you from touching him, so your hands raked through his hair, tugging ever so slightly while your orgasm built deep in your belly. 

Geralt growled against your clit, taking it between his teeth for only a second before returning to a gentle suck. That was all it took for you to break. The wave of pure ecstasy had you throwing your head back, a strangled cry escaping your throat while your nails dug into his scalp with no mercy. Geralt continued to hold you in place, sucking and licking, stroking you from the inside while you rode out your climax, cumming on his hand and mouth. 

Your mind and body buzzed while coming down from your high. You looked down at Geralt who was now kneeling between your legs, sucking your cum off his fingers while his gaze burned into you.

“I’ve missed the way you taste,” his voice rumbled.

Within seconds your body screamed for him again and you didn’t need to say a word, he had heard it's plea. Geralt grabbed your left ankle, bringing your toes to his mouth where he kissed them, tickling you. You let out a small giggle as you tried to pull your foot back. What was it with this man and feet?

“They’re beautiful. I love your toes, how small and slender they are.” There he went again, answering your unspoken question. 

A smile grew on your face at his remark about loving your toes. Geralt had never expressed loving anything and your idea of him not being entirely emotionally stunted flourished with his statement. His lips kissed your toes again, then your ankle, your calf, your knee, the inside of your thigh and he continued north. His mouth trailed kisses over your abdomen, between your breasts, your collarbone, stopping at your neck. He wasn’t kidding when he said he had planned to kiss every inch of your body. One large hand palmed your breast, kneading it, rolling and pinching your peaked nipple. 

“You were made for my hands, every part of you fits so perfectly” Geralt rumbled in your ear. 

You rolled your hips, grinding into his wide thigh that was stationed between your legs, igniting another wave of pleasure as you increased the pressure on your clit. Your hands roamed up Geralt’s strong arms, over his shoulders and down his scar ridden back. You marveled over the fact that even though it had been so long since you had touched him, you had still remembered where every scar was and every detail of each one. 

Touching him, feeling his bare skin under your fingers was a luxury and having his mouth nipping and sucking at your neck was an added benefit. Your hips rolled faster and if he didn’t stop you, you were going to make yourself cum just from rubbing on him like a cat in heat. 

“Keep going, take what you need from me,” his breath was hot in your ear. 

“Geralt,” you whimpered his name, feeling your orgasm growing once more. 

Geralt bit down at the nape of your neck, sending you into a tailspin. Your climax hit you, making you grind your teeth and dig your nails into the flesh of his back. Geralt pushed himself up, making you release your hold on him, immediately creating a void you hated. He climbed off the bed and quickly pushed his pants down his legs, his massive erection springing free. He fisted his swollen cock, giving it a few hard strokes as he approached, watching you like prey and climbing onto the bed slowly. 

“Look how fucking pretty you are, laying there spread wide, a breathless mess, just waiting for me,” your heartbeat quickened with his dirty words. 

Geralt rubbed the head of his cock up and down your pussy, coating himself in your wetness. You wiggled in anticipation, almost ready to scream out of frustration when Geralt shushed you, slowly pushing the head in. You gasped, your eyes rolling back and closing as Geralt filled you, inch by inch, stretching you wide with his girth.

“Fuck,” he whispered, not moving once he was fully inside.

You looked at him, he was slack jawed, his brow pinched in concentration, eyes closed, chest heaving. 

“Geralt?” you said quietly.

He cleared his throat, “Apologies, apparently I forgot how amazing you feel.”

Your cheeks flushed red. You certainly weren’t expecting that to come out of his mouth. Geralt lowered himself on top of you, his weight crushing you into the mattress as he claimed your mouth and began to move his hips, slowly pulling out of you and pushing back in. The sting from him faded as your body adjusted to accommodate his size with each thrust. 

His fingers tangled themselves into your hair, cradling your head in his hands, kissing you deeper. So many nights you spent tossing and turning, going in and out of dreams of this exact moment. A moment where your witcher held you tenderly while he made love to you, kissing you with a passion you had only heard about in songs. A moment where he completely worshipped you. 

And worship you, he did, sending you into another climax that had you seeing stars, but he wasn’t done with you yet. He rolled your bodies, you were now on top of him, he pushed himself up and back against the headboard so that you were eye level while you straddled him. You had every intention of going slow, taking your time riding him, but the fire in his eyes and how amazing he felt inside you had your pace growing rapidly. 

Falling back, you braced your hands on his thighs, continuing to roll your hips, making the head of his massive cock rub your front wall in just the right way. Your head lolled back, eyes closing as your breath quickened, your fourth orgasm of the night was barreling its way in. Geralt’s thumb ghosted over your clit, immediately earning a sharp inhale from you. Before you could tell him to do it again, his thumb started making lazy circles, increasing pressure slowly. 

“Fuck, Geralt,” you panted, rolling your hips faster.

Your orgasm creeped up your legs, to your pelvis, pressure mounting in your lower belly. One more circle from Geralt and your body detonated. You screamed out his name, pushing yourself forward, clutching his shoulders as your body quaked and shuddered, every muscle contracted while your walls squeezed him, choking his cock. Geralt grabbed you by your throat, pulling you closer, kissing you hard while he growled, twitching and spilling inside you, filling you to the brim with his cum.

You rested your sweat covered forehead on his, both of you closed your eyes as you sat in silence, catching your breath. Geralt’s grip on your neck relaxed, his hand sliding down between your breasts to its resting place on your thigh. 

“I’ve missed you,” you blurted quietly. Immediately your heart stalled and your body stiffened. You hadn’t meant to say that outloud. 

Geralt opened his eyes, staring directly into yours. He pushed your damp hair from your face, cradling you for a moment, clearing his throat softly.

“Before you had told me goodbye for the final time, I never knew a few months could feel like an eternity.”

You held your breath as you studied Geralt’s face. You couldn’t tell if his words were true or if he was saying them to keep you here in this moment with him. Although, he never was one to schmooze you in order to get his way. Geralt’s hand slid up your thigh, rounded your backside and up your back, stroking your skin delicately with the tips of his fingers. 

You reveled in the moment of sweetness, taking in as much as you could, for this was a rare moment, one that would likely never happen again. Sadness panged in your chest. Geralt sat forward, kissing your collarbone and then the nape of your neck. Suddenly he stopped and huffed out a small laugh.

“What is it?” you asked.

“Sorry about this one,” he said as he traced the teeth marks in your skin with his finger.  
You attempted to look down and see what he was talking about then remembered the bite.

“Geralt...is there a mark?”

“It’s small…”

“GERALT. Is it going to stay? I won’t be able to hide this!” you exclaimed. The flesh was tender under your own touch. 

“Why would you need to hide it?” he asked.

You stared at him blankly. Apart from the entire Andrew fiasco, it wasn’t exactly common for women to put their love marks on display. 

“The guard,” he rumbled.

“Not just the guard, Geralt. Society as a whole,” you replied with snark. 

“I like it,” he smirked, lying back.

“I’m sure you do. Marking your property like some egotistical arse,” you sneered, attempting to climb off of him. 

Geralt snatched you, throwing you to your back onto the bed, pinning your wrists with his hands and your body with his.

“You are not my property. You are no man’s property. I like that, for a short time, you will have a physical reminder of me and this night we’ve shared. Every time you see it, every time someone mentions it, I want your mind to come right back to this night, in this bed, with me.”

You nodded once, swallowing dryly. His hold on your wrists eased as he kissed you, his lips parted and you took the chance, diving your tongue in. A muffled groan from him lit your body up once again. You could feel Geralt harden while you pushed your hips up, rubbing against him.

“You’re insatiable,” he whispered against your mouth.

The two of you remained entangled with one another until the wee hours of the morning. Geralt delivered orgasm after mind blowing orgasm until your body physically could not keep up. He collapsed on top of you after the final release and within seconds he was sleeping, snoring softly with his head on your chest. You thought about waking him to push him over, but his weight made you feel safe. Treasured. It held you in a moment you never wanted to end. So instead, you wrapped your arms around him, matching your breath to his as you drifted off. 

The void was the first thing you noticed when you woke. Geralt was not on top of you, in fact he was nowhere to be found. Alone you laid in the bed, blankets draped over your naked skin. For a split second you panicked, thinking that maybe last night had been another torturous dream, but when you sat up and scanned the room, you found his armor still on the floor. You rolled your shoulders and stretched your neck, working out the kinks from sleeping in the same position all night.

The door slowly opened and Geralt snuck in, a plate of food in his hand. Quietly he shut it, latching the newly replaced lock. It was clear he was trying to sneak in as not to wake you, even though you were sitting upright, staring right at him. You cleared your throat to alert that you were, indeed, awake and he didn’t need to sneak around. Immediately he turned, a smirk on his face.

“Just in time, I see. I brought you breakfast,” he said, walking to the bed and setting the plate down in front of you.

“Did someone fix the door?” you asked, slightly worried that the innkeeper was here working while you laid in bed naked as the day you were born.

“I did. The damage wasn’t nearly as bad as I had thought. I just borrowed tools from the innkeep,” he replied.

“What can’t you do?” you joked.

Geralt’s grin faded, his eyes fixed on the bed. Regret formed in your chest, there was definitely one thing he believed he couldn’t do and now was not the time to talk about it, not after the night you two had shared. Quickly, you began eating, hoping that maybe stuffing your mouth full of food would stop the conversation from going any further. After swallowing it all down you looked up at him.

“Geralt? Why is the Temple Guard after you?” you asked. Geralt sighed heavily, his brows pinching together.

“They’re not after me. They’re after someone who looks like me,” he stated.

“What do you mean?” 

“It’s a long story, but there is a doppler here. Dandelion and I have known him for some time, we met with him briefly when we first arrived. Perhaps I had done something to offend him because he took my form, made some questionable choices of which I’m not entirely sure of and now I’m wanted,” Geralt explained.

“So you don’t know what he did to warrant this lock down?” you asked. Geralt shook his head. 

“I’m to meet with Dandelion today about how we are going to clean up this mess,” he replied. 

Your forehead creased as you considered him, trying to decide whether or not you believed his story. Before you could ask anymore questions, a soft knock on the door interrupted your conversation. Geralt’s eyes quickly darted to his swords on the floor then to the door. You waved your hand to get his attention, signaling him to stay quiet.

“Yes?” you called out.

“Are you alright?” Andrew’s voice asked from the other side of the door.

Ice filled your chest as you looked at Geralt. Fuck. You should have known he would come looking for you this morning, you should have sent Geralt on his way before you fell asleep last night, but it didn’t matter now. Geralt nodded towards the door, silently telling you to answer him.

“Andrew?” you asked to confirm it was him. 

“Yes, love. It’s me,” he responded. 

Geralt raised his hands with a ‘what the hell are you going to do now’ look on his face. You shrugged with panic in your eyes. 

“Just a moment,” you yelled, clamoring off the bed.

Geralt picked up his armor and swords silently and moved swiftly across the room, flattening himself against the wall next to the door while you put your underdress on, wrapping a blanket around your shoulders, covering Geralt’s mark. Cracking the door slightly, you were met with those green eyes of Andrew’s, filled with worry.

“You didn’t meet me last night,” he said sadly, taking a step towards you. You held the door in place, not inviting him in.

“I apologize. I should have sent word. I fell ill last night,” you lied, unsure of whether he would buy it or not.

He must have believed you because he took a big step back like you had just told him you had the plague.

“What is wrong? What can I do to help?” 

“I’m alright, just a bit stomach sick is all. I have already inquired about some ginger from the innkeep. Someone should be bringing it soon,” you replied. 

The lies spilling from your lips were enough to actually make you sick to your stomach. This wasn’t like you, sneaking around, being deceitful. Shame washed over you and this time you didn’t fight it.

“Oh, well, I will give you time to rest. May I check in on you this evening?” 

You gave him a quick nod.

You didn’t deserve his kindness. Only a few inches away, on the other side of the door, the witcher stood as still as a statue. The witcher you had spent all night fucking while Andrew had waited for you. 

Andrew said goodbye quickly and left. Shutting the door you let out a massive sigh and looked over at Geralt. 

“Don’t do that,” his voice was quiet.

Tears began to sting your eyes, “Don’t do what?” you choked.

“Don’t let him take away last night.”

“Take away…. oh, you mean don’t feel remorseful for sleeping with you while he waited up all night for my arrival?” you snapped.

Geralt didn’t reply, instead he just watched you walk away and finish dressing yourself while tears rolled down your face.

“You need to go,” you asserted. 

Geralt’s boots thundered across the floor in your direction, his arm reaching out and wrapping around your waist, pulling you into a kiss.

“I’ll leave, but this isn’t the last you will see of me. I’m not letting you go this time,” he murmured. 

Geralt left without another word, leaving you alone in your room while a war waged inside you. Gods, you wished you had just gone to Andrew’s last night. Why did you stay? Why did you let that witcher into your bed again? You knew it would only bring trouble and you had allowed it anyway.

When it came to Geralt, you were weak. It was difficult to resist him on a normal day when you hated him, but last night when he was begging you to stay, showing a side you didn’t even know he possessed...it was hopeless, you were a lamb to the slaughter. Both your heart and your mind fell victim to him. You wanted to trust this wasn’t a game and that this time it was going to be different. Either he would surrender to his emotions or you would stay strong and not let his inevitable rejection shake you.

“You’re a fool,” you whispered to yourself as you sat on the bed, staring at your feet.

It was hard to convince yourself that a future with Geralt could never be when your mind kept drifting to last night. The way he held you, kissed you, promised to make up for his wrong doings and lost time, who could blame you for imagining building some kind of life with him? Your rational side screamed that your big idea was nothing but a fairy tale. If you wanted a normal, quiet life, you knew who would give that to you and it wasn’t Geralt. 

You crawled back under the blankets, actually feeling sick now. You made a mistake and you needed to fix it. The best way to deal with this was to be honest with Andrew and leave this city somehow. Go home and continue with your life as if none of these men existed. You had survived just fine before them and even though it hurt at times, you had survived the brief time they weren’t around. 

You hadn’t even realized you had dozed off until the knock on your door woke you. Blurry eyed you climbed out of bed and walked to the door, cracking it open slightly to find Geralt.

“What?” you croaked, rubbing your eyes.

“I’m going to meet with Dandelion, would you like to come?” he asked.

You shook your head, “No Geralt. I don’t want to come.”

His face fell, “Are you….are you alright?” 

“I don’t know. Andrew is coming to check in later and I plan to tell him everything.”

Geralt raised his brow in surprise, “Then what?” the curiosity in his words was unmistakable. 

“I’m probably going to break his heart and then I’m going to do what I do best and leave,” you quipped. Geralt leveled his stare. “Not with you, Geralt, just so we’re clear.”

“We’ll see about that,” he huffed, his reply sounded almost threatening. 

He reached out and softly touched the sore bite mark at the nape of your neck, sending a shiver down your spine.

“Plan to cover that up when you end it with him?” he asked.

“I never said I was going to end it, I just said I was going to be honest and possibly break his heart. It’s up to him whether or not it ends between us,” you replied. 

Geralt’s eyes narrowed, his pupils constricting into thin slits. You didn’t exactly have the intention of keeping anything going between you and Andrew. In fact you were quite certain when everything came out he would quickly shut you out, but you couldn’t resist taking the chance to rile Geralt up and it looked like it had worked. He took a step towards you, his shoulder pushing the door open and you retreated, moving backwards away from him and he followed. 

“Let’s get one thing clear,” he growled, staring down at you,” I wasn’t lying when I said I wasn’t going to let you go. Get rid of him.”

Geralt stalked towards the door and irritation swirled within you. You couldn’t wrap your head around how he could fill you with such a rage fueled lust. How was it even possible to feel both things at the same time? You wanted to rip his head off and kick it across the room, but you also wanted to tear your clothes off and let him do whatever he wanted to you. Heat bloomed between your legs as you imagined him bending you over the small table and fucking the anger out of you.

Geralt stopped in the doorway, looking over his shoulder at you. Fuck. You knew better than to get worked up around him, he always knew. You held your breath, waiting for his next move. When he turned his head forward again and left, you let out a huge sigh. As much as your body wanted it, you knew another romp with him was a terrible idea. You needed to stick to your plan. Talk to Andrew, leave the city and never look back.

After a gut wrenching hour of planning out what you were going to say to Andrew, you decided waiting for him wasn’t going to work. You needed to just find him and get it over with. He wasn’t in his uniform this morning which made you think he wasn’t on duty today, so the first stop would be his home. 

The walk was quicker than you remembered it being before, perhaps your nerves were carrying you faster than you realized. Standing outside the building Andrew lived in, you went over what you were going to say one more time. He deserved the truth no matter how hurtful it could be. You couldn’t control how you felt, but you could control your actions and you had done a terrible job of it. There were some feelings for Andrew inside, you cared about him, you respected him, but in the end the torch you carried for Geralt still burned brightly despite your attempts to extinguish it. 

Entering the building you climbed the stairs to his door. You took a deep breath, straightened your spine and knocked. Andrew answered quickly, his eyes widened when they saw you.

“What are you doing here? You should be resting,” he said, looking you up and down, assessing your condition.

“I’m fine Andrew,” you replied quietly. You weren’t fine, in fact your stomach was in knots and not because of the illness you lied about earlier.

“What’s wrong? You don’t seem fine, you’re as white as snow. Come inside,” he opened the door wider, taking your hand and leading you through the threshold.

You jumped when the door closed, closing your eyes and giving yourself a mental pep talk before turning to face him.

“Andrew,” you sighed, “I need to tell you something.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to come clean, dear reader.

Andrew crossed his arms over his chest, his expression turning from concerned to completely blank as his eyes went from your face to your neck, stopping exactly where Geralt had left his mark. 

“I assume what you’re about to tell me has something to do with that,” he nodded towards you. 

You broke out in a sweat, your hands fidgeted with each other and your heart thundered. You didn’t bother covering the mark on purpose, you wanted him to see it and start the conversation. Did it make it harder on him? Probably. Were you a bad person for handing him the responsibility of bringing all this to light? It’s likely, but no matter how many times you went over this entire scenario, you could never quite figure out how to start. 

“Yes. It does,” you avoided his gaze, swallowing hard, “I was with someone last night,” you said quietly.

“That’s why you didn’t come here,” he stated sadly. You nodded, fixing your eyes on the floor boards.

Andrew sighed heavily. The silence that followed was deafening, choking the air right out of the room. You wished he would say something, yell at you, scream, cry, demand you leave, anything to make the silence disappear. 

“So you lied to me,” his voice wavered.

Your face burned hot with shame as you nodded again. The pressure behind your eyes from forming tears made you frown a little. Your chin quivered and you tried to suck in a deep breath to calm yourself. You didn’t deserve to cry, you weren’t the one having your heart broken.

“The witcher,” Andrew whispered. This caught your attention and you looked at him. “It was the witcher, wasn’t it?”

“How did you-”

“I saw him. I saw him that day at the square. I recognized him from that night at your tavern. No one can forget a man like that,” he shook his head,” I knew there was more to your story with him. I saw it in your eyes when you told him to get out.”

You opened your mouth to say something and Andrew raised his hand, stopping you.

“It killed you to send him away, the evidence was all over your face. I foolishly thought that with him gone, I would have a chance. A chance to show you what I can offer you as a friend, a lover and maybe some day as a husband, but when I saw those yellow eyes watching you the other day,” he paused, “I should have known he would get to you.”

For a moment you were speechless.

“Later that day when we were on the beach,” you began to say but he cut you off.

“I knew the second you had spotted him. Your entire demeanor changed.”

You chewed at your lip nervously, replaying that day in your head.

“FUCK!” Andrew screamed, picking up a cup and throwing it at the wall, making you jump back. 

“Andrew, please..”

He began pacing.

“NO! No. I did everything I could do to get your attention. I provided you with shelter, I brought you home, I kept you safe, I gave you space when you wanted it. I wrote to you, never expecting a response, but when you finally answered saying you were coming here? I thought it was finally my moment. It was supposed to be our chance,” he choked.

“I didn’t say anything about seeing him that day, hoping and praying to whoever would listen that you would think that what you saw was a mistake.” 

Your stomach dropped as a couple of tears fell from Andrew’s eyes. A quiet sob escaped him and scrubbed his hand over his face, sitting down on the nearest chair.

“I have loved you since the day I met you,” his voice was barely louder than a whisper. 

If anyone knew how Andrew was feeling at this exact moment, it was you. The pain in his voice brought you back to that day. That awful, wretched day Geralt rejected you. The light that made Andrew shine was burning out, just like yours had. His heartache was undeniable and it killed you that you were the one responsible for it. You closed the space between you, kneeling down on the floor in front of him.

“You know he’s the reason the city is locked down?” Andrew’s green eyes looked at you.

You thought about whether or not you should even try to defend Geralt right now and bring up the doppler.

“I do know that,” you replied. 

“Why him?” he asked. You shook your head with a shrug.

“I wish I knew.”

“Why did you lie to me?” 

That particular question you had no correct answer for.

“I panicked. I was ashamed of myself. What I had done was wrong and I knew that, but I wasn’t strong enough in the moment to give you the truth,” you explained.

“So why give it to me now? Why not just live through the facade?” he asked. 

You rested a hand on his knee, knitting your brows together.

“I may not love you in the way you wish I did,” Andrew winced at your words, “but I care about you and respect you enough to tell you the truth.” 

Andrew looked to the floor, no doubt mulling everything over in his head. 

“Andrew. I’m sorry. I am sorry for what I did and I’m sorry for lying to you,” you apologized, searching his face.

He didn’t look at you.

You sighed softly, preparing to stand when his hand covered yours. Andrew’s eyes closed tightly and he cleared his throat.

“Please. Tell me everything about your past with him,” Andrew requested.

You shifted uncomfortably, deciding whether or not to lay it all out on the table. Hell, you had nothing to lose at this point. You had already committed the ultimate betrayal, uncovering your past with Geralt wasn’t going to be worse than that. You started at the beginning and gave a brief story of how you met Geralt. Leaving out the more intimate moments, you told Andrew of how you met Dandelion as well, the attack at the swamp, the recovery at the isolated castle and the events leading up to you arriving in Novigrad the first time. 

Andrew was quiet the entire time, asking no questions. His brow furrowed when you spoke of Geralt’s reaction to you confronting him about your feelings. When you were finished, Andrew continued to stay silent, but his hand gently squeezed yours, almost as if he was consoling you.

“I forgive you,” he said softly.

His forgiveness took you by surprise. You hadn’t expected him to say those words, especially after taking his heart and stomping on it. 

His eyes burned with fury as they met yours, ”but when I find the witcher, and I will, I’m going to arrest him. Regardless of your relationship, he will hang.”

You swallowed hard. If you had to place money on who would win that fight, you couldn’t help but place your bet on Geralt. However, you needed to tell him to get the hell out of this city before Andrew found him. Geralt may be bigger and he may be more experienced, but Andrew was a man scorned with the power of the entire Temple Guard behind him. The anger, betrayal and hate running through his veins right now was enough to burn the city to the ground.

“Let me walk you out,” Andrew stood, still holding your hand in his. 

You followed him, saying nothing as he led you down the stairs and out the front door of the building. Once outside the two of you stood in an awkward silence. Andrew’s eyes, that were once vibrant and full of life, were dark and clouded. His shoulders were slumped, his expression sullen. He dropped your hand and began to make his way towards the door.

“Andrew?” you called after him. He stopped, turning to face you.

“Thank you. For forgiving me, I don’t deserve it,” you said, fighting tears.

Andrew frowned with a small sigh and closed the distance between you. Taking your face in his hands, he kissed you. Shock rushed through you as he pulled away, the pain in his eyes was enough to make you crumble to the ground. 

“I just needed to do that one last time. Take care of yourself,” he whispered, stroking your cheek with his thumb. 

Before you could reply he dropped his hands, walking quickly back to the door and disappearing inside. You took a deep, shaky breath. 

Damn it. You felt like shit. 

Looking around you decided it was too late in the day to start your venture home and that you would spend one more night at the inn. Gods knew you needed some time alone to process this entire day. As you began walking in that direction rain drizzled down from the sky.

“Really?” you huffed, glaring up at the dark clouds. 

Fuck the inn. You were going to have plenty of time to be alone when you made it back home and continued on with your life. Right now you needed a laugh and there was only one person who could guarantee that. You turned on your heel and walked the opposite direction towards Passiflora.

Just as you thought he would be, Dandelion was in the middle of the brothel strumming his lute and playing an upbeat tune. You listened while he sang a story from the perspective of a man who loved a woman that was wrapped up in a romance that would never be. The song hit a little too close to home and as you listened to the story continue, the man ultimately let go of the woman so she could pursue her lover, only to be denied. 

Then it hit you. The damn song was about you and Geralt. When the final note was played and applause filled the room, you stomped your way up to Dandelion, grabbing him by the collar of his jerkin and dragged him off to a private area. 

“Oh I love it when you are aggressive. I am at your mercy, my lady,” Dandelion practically sang, his eyes dancing with mischief.

“What the hell was that song?” you spat.

“Darling, you can’t honestly blame me for taking such a beautiful story and immortalizing it in song,” he said with a smile.

“You mean immortalizing my heartbreak in song,” you snapped back. Dandelion’s smile instantly disappeared.

“I didn’t think of it that way,” he replied quietly.

“No, you didn’t, did you? Whose perspective were you singing from anyway? Please don’t tell me you’re in love with me too” you asked.

“Well, my own,” your eyes narrowed at him as he continued, “It’s hard not to love you. Especially when you’re like this.” 

His eyes traveled down your body then back to your face. You rolled your eyes as Dandelion smirked with a wink. You released his jerkin, dropping your hand with a sigh. He was quick to grab it and pull you close, kissing up your neck to your mouth.

“Let me take you to a room. Please,” he whispered against your lips.

You giggled quietly, the damn bard’s influence over you was almost as bad as Geralt’s. 

“Well, I’ve already broken one heart tonight, may as well make it two. You’re not taking me to a room Dandelion,” you stated.

He was about to launch into a very dramatic response, sucking in a deep breath, then stopped abruptly, “Whose heart did we break?”

“The guard’s,” you responded.

Dandelion straightened then pulled on your hand, leading you to an empty table. He hollered to one of the women to bring a bottle of the finest wine they had and two chalices, while pulling out a chair for you.

“Sit, sit. We need to talk about this,” he urged.

He remained standing, scanning the crowd urgently until he found the woman with the wine. He met her half way, taking the chalices and bottle, thanking her several times as he hurried back to you. He filled your cup first, practically to the brim, then filled his own as he sat down across from you. He waited patiently while you took a long drink before diving in and asking you to tell him everything. 

“Start at the beginning, why did this happen?” he asked, his eyes sparkling with interest.

“Geralt..”

“ACK! I knew that miserable bastard was involved!,” Dandelion shouted, “What did he do? Threaten that he’d kill the man if he didn’t leave you alone? Did he threaten you? Darling, his threats are empty when it comes to you. He would never touch you in such a way.”

You stared at Dandelion until he was done spouting off.

“Geralt came to my room last night,” you said calmly. Dandelion narrowed his eyes.

“Oh. And?”

“Are you really going to make me fill in the blanks?” you asked with a groan.

“Yes, because you deserve to be punished for not inviting me as well,” he scoffed. You couldn’t help the little chuckle that escaped you.

“Geralt and I spent the night together and Andrew came knocking this morning….while Geralt was still in my room,” you winced at your admission then took another long drink.

Dandelion blew out a loud breath, his brow raising, “That is not a good situation, dove.”

“I know. I made a big mistake. So just before coming here I went to Andrew and told him the truth,” you said.

“And how did that go?” Dandelion asked.

“It wasn’t great, but I don’t really know what I had been expecting. I knew it wasn’t going to be a joyous moment. He did forgive me, but threatened Geralt at the same time,” you lowered your voice, ”We need to get him out of the city, Dandelion.”

“I agree,” he took a sip from his wine, “but have you ever tried to make that man do anything he didn’t want to do? It’s impossible. Especially when he has a mission in his head like he does right now with Dudu.”

“The doppler?” you asked.

“Yes, the doppler, that’s his name. How did you--it doesn’t matter. What matters is how we are going to get that arse out of here without also being arrested and since you burned the bridge with the only guard we could have on our side, the success of this is looking bleak.”

You glared across the table, “Don’t blame me for the possible failure of this. You two were the ones who started this in the first place by getting mixed up with a doppler and pissing it off. Technically, this shouldn’t even involve me!”

Dandelion shuddered, “Please. Yell at me again.”

You let out a loud laugh, “Stop! This is serious!”

“Darling, emotion is running high right now, I’ve had a bit too much to drink and I think this conversation would be better had in the morning. Now how about we finish our glasses upstairs,” he waggled his brow at you.

“Can I never leave the two of you alone ever again?” Geralt’s voice interrupted, making you both jump.

Dandelion took your hand, bringing it to his lips for a kiss, his eyes shooting daggers at the witcher behind you. 

“I wish you would leave us alone, right now, Geralt,” he said through clenched teeth. 

You heard Geralt take a step and his big, heavy hands rested on your shoulders, covering them completely, his fingers brushing the bite mark he left last night. Goosebumps covered your skin at the contact. The dominance radiating off the two men suffocated you and being in the middle of it created a sense of unease.

A mischievous grin appeared on Dandelion’s face and Geralt’s hands tensed.

“We could always share again,” Dandelion purred.

Heat bloomed between your legs as a cold shock went through you and your eyes widened at his words. A low rumble came from Geralt, his hands squeezing you gently while Dandelion’s thumb tenderly rubbed back and forth over your knuckles.

“Hm? What say you witcher?” Dandelion could hardly contain himself. 

Geralt bent forward, his mouth coming close to your ear, “I wouldn’t mind having your mouth this time while watching him fuck you until you’re sated and exhausted. It’s been quite some time since I felt those lips around my cock.”

Your eyes bulged, threatening to pop right out of your head. They couldn’t be serious and you couldn’t seriously be considering it after breaking someone’s heart only a few moments ago. Guilt began to creep in, almost overriding your lust until Dandelion spoke again.

“I will say, her mouth is amazing, almost as amazing as that pretty cunt of hers,” he drawled, turning your hand over and running a finger down the center of your palm. 

“Mmm, I agree,” Geralt’s deep voice purred, his hand leaving your shoulder, making its way to your chest, fanning out over the bare skin, “and the face she makes when she cums?”

“Oh, there is nothing like it,” Dandelion sighed. 

The hand on your chest rose, gently curling around your neck and turning your face towards Geralt’s. 

His lips hovered over yours, “What do you say?”

You wanted to scream. These men, particularly one of them, were the cause of all the drama in your life. They put you in situations you had never dreamt you would ever face, causing a massive mess of emotions and yet here you were, panting at their dirty words, writhing in your chair at their touch and attention. 

“Yes,” you whispered, practically begging.

Geralt’s smile was sinister. Before you could reconsider what you had just agreed to, he kissed you hard, his tongue invading your mouth while Dandelion rose from his chair, gathering the cups and bottle of wine. Geralt took your hand, helping you rise from the chair and led you towards the stairs. Dandelion was right on your heels as the three of you ascended.

Turning left at the top of the stairs, Geralt chose the third door, opening it to reveal a rather large, dimly lit room. In the center was a dark four poster bed, larger than any other bed you have ever slept in. To the right of the bed a small fireplace flickered and to the left was a set of french doors, opened to a private balcony. Dandelion set the chalices on a small table near the fireplace and Geralt set his swords on another table across the room that was accompanied by two chairs. 

Both men were eyeing you like prey.

Dandelion approached first, kissing you briefly before holding the mouth of the wine bottle to your lips. Your mouth opened, letting him pour the sweet liquid down your throat. After swallowing it down he pulled you into another kiss, deeper and more desperate this time. Out of your peripheral you saw a bare chested Geralt approach, taking the bottle from Dandelion’s hand and pulling a long drink from it. 

Dandelion pulled away, grabbing the bottle from Geralt and bringing it back to the table where he yanked his shirt off. Geralt took his place in front of you, near the foot of the bed, and the two of you began working on your bodice, skirt and eventually your underdress.

Dandelion sucked in a breath, “It should be a crime for you to wear clothing. A work of art like you should always be on display.”

You blushed as Geralt hummed in agreement, slowly walking around you. His arm snaked around your waist, anchoring you to him, your back pressed firmly against his chest as Dandelion made his way towards you. Geralt’s lips skimmed the shell of your ear, he nipped at your earlobe and continued his way down your neck, sending a shiver through you.

Dandelion kissed you lazily, both of his hands cupped your breasts squeezing and kneading gently, sending a rush of pleasure straight down your body to your throbbing core, earning a small moan from you. Geralt’s free hand made its way down your abdomen, moving between your legs. He dragged his fingers slowly through your wet folds, growling with approval. 

You whimpered in protest when his hand left, moving to your leg he pulled it up, setting your foot on the bed, spreading you open. Dandelion chuckled against your lips at your frustration, one of his hands left your breast and went straight to your sex, plunging a finger inside. You gasped at the sudden intrusion. He groaned as he thrusted a few times before pulling out and bringing his finger to your mouth.

“Taste yourself,” he whispered. 

Your lips parted, taking it in and sucking your tangy wetness off his finger, tasting yourself while his eyes sparkled with excitement.

“You taste amazing don’t you? Don’t deny it,” he murmured. You nodded in reply.

Dandelion pulled the digit from your mouth, dropping to his knees. Within seconds his mouth was on you, devouring you. The leg bearing your weight buckled and Geralt’s grip on your tightened, holding you upright while Dandelion sucked at your clit. He pushed two fingers inside, stroking you just right. Your head lolled back onto Geralt’s shoulder, gripping his forearm with one hand while the other dove into Dandelion’s hair. 

“How does that feel?” Geralt growled in your ear. 

“Fucking amazing,” you breathed. 

It wasn’t long before that familiar tingle made its way up your legs and the pressure in your belly increased. When your climax hit, your nails dug into Dandelion’s scalp as you bucked your hips into him. Geralt held you tight while you cried out, writhing in his hold, his grip on your other leg was tight enough to warrant bruises in the morning, but at this moment you didn’t care. 

You looked down at Dandelion, who was staring at you with a massive smile on his face. 

“That face. Nothing fucking like it,” he shook his head in amazement, leaving his gaze on yours while he sucked his fingers clean of you. 

Geralt returned your leg to the floor and spun you around to face him. His yellow eyes blazed with desire as he scooped you up into his arms and carried you to the edge of the bed, dropping you onto the burgundy bedding of the mattress. He followed quickly, pinning you beneath him with his pelvis, kissing you hard. You could feel his arousal as he grinded himself into you, kissing you like this was the last time he would ever have the chance. There was desperation behind his kiss, like a need that he feared would never be met. 

You felt the mattress dip above your head and Geralt climbed off of you, pulling you with him. He turned you around to face the bed where Dandelion was lying on his back, completely naked, the head of his large, stiff cock resting on his abdomen. 

“Take him, but face me,” Geralt whispered into your ear. 

You did as you were told. Climbing back on to the bed, you crawled towards Dandelion on all fours, exposing yourself to Geralt. You kissed Dandelion softly, palming his rigid arousal, welcoming the throb between your legs caused by his gasping at your touch. You straddled him, facing away so that you were looking at Geralt who was watching you from the foot of the bed. Slowly, you lowered yourself down on Dandelion’s cock, sucking in a breath as he stretched you inch by inch. 

You leaned back, grabbing your ankles and Dandelion took control. Gripping your hips firmly, he held you in place as he began to fuck you gently. Geralt dropped his pants, fisting his massive cock in his hand, stroking himself at the sight of you being handled by another man. 

“Harder. Fuck her harder,” Geralt directed like he knew exactly what you wanted. 

“Is that what you want, love?” Dandelion asked, breathless.

“Y-yes,” you stammered.

Dandelion slammed into you, his fingers digging harder into the soft flesh of your hips. You let go of your ankles, bracing yourself on his thighs as he thrusted in and out, mercilessly giving you what you wanted. Dandelion’s name tumbled from your lips as you came, your walls slamming down around him, choking his cock. 

Something flickered in Geralt’s eyes at the sound of Dandelion’s name. Something inside him shifted, you could see it on his face as he stepped up onto the bed. There was a side of you that wanted to say Dandelion’s name again, just to see what would happen. Would Geralt throw you over his shoulder and take you away? Or would it stoke the flames of his desire, using his possible jealousy to tease him? 

Geralt stood looking down at you, his cock still in his hand. Your mouth watered as you looked up at him with wide eyes, knowing exactly what he wanted you to do.

“Open,” he asserted and your mouth fell open in invitation.

Geralt was not gentle, he pushed himself into your mouth with force, hitting the back of your throat rather hard. You coughed at the unexpected invasion, you couldn’t help the reaction. Your eyes watered and Geralt grinned.

“Can’t say his name now,” he whispered, weaving his hand into your hair, yanking it slightly as he pulled out of your mouth.

Slowly, this time, he thrusted back in, letting you have a chance to twirl your tongue around the sensitive head just as he liked. He groaned at the sensation, his head falling back while he pumped himself in and out of your mouth. 

Your body felt as if it were on fire from all the attention each of the men gave you. Your head reeled at the feeling of Dandelion’s hands on your ass, giving a sharp slap to each cheek. You squeak from the spanks was muffled by Geralt who was picking up the pace fucking your mouth. You sucked him the best you could, pushing your tongue up along the underside of his cock while Dandelion slammed into you.

Dandelion’s hand snuck around your side, finding your clit and with only a few strokes he ignited a third orgasm that had you moaning, causing Geralt to go rigid, alerting you that he was close to his release. When the head of Geralt’s cock made it back to your throat you swallowed, taking him a little deeper.

“Fuck,” Geralt bit out through clenched teeth.

He quickly pulled out of your mouth with a pop. Geralt stroked himself once, twice and warm jets of his release spilled over your chest, dripping down your breasts. Possession rolled off of him in waves, his eyes primal as he marked you and in his moment of ecstasy you could have sworn you heard him whisper the word ‘mine’.

Dandelion cried out your name as he came, digging his nails into your hips, the slight pain distracting your focus from Geralt’s face. Dandelion went limp beneath you, dropping his hands to the bed. The only noise in the room was the three of you panting, attempting to catch your breath. After a moment Geralt held out a hand, helping you off of Dandelion to the edge of the bed where you sat and he stepped down to the floor. 

While Geralt kneeled before you, cleaning himself off of your chest, Dandelion wrapped a blanket around your shoulders then climbed off the bed. When he returned he handed you a chalice of wine and in his other hand was a brush. He situated himself behind you and began gently brushing your hair, working through the tangles Geralt’s hand had created. Geralt’s eyes never left yours as he finished up, waiting for Dandelion to be done. 

“Are you hungry?” he asked. You shook your head slowly as to not interrupt Dandelion’s work.

“Are you sure? I can bring something up from the kitchen,” Dandelion’s voice was quiet while he focused.

“No, I’m just fine,” you answered with a smirk, taking a sip from your chalice. 

A few minutes later the three of you were snuggled in the bed beneath the blankets, you in the middle and the men on either side of you. Geralt was on his side, an arm draped over your middle. Dandelion was on his back, holding your hand to his chest. Both men were drifting off while you laid wide awake, staring at the ceiling, trying to pick apart Geralt’s actions. 

Had he really declared you his? Or had you imagined it? Had he really turned jealous hearing Dandelion’s name or was that an illusion caused by hazey, lust filled eyes?

Your heart fluttered replaying the whisper in your head, but quickly you shut it down. You knew better than to get your hopes up with him no matter what promises he spewed the night before, or what whispers you might have heard. Although you knew that deep down he was capable of feeling, it was up to him to come to terms with that and you couldn’t see that happening any time soon. The bastard was too stubborn.

It didn’t matter anyway. When morning came you would be gone, regardless of what he or Dandelion had to say about it. The only way to protect yourself from Geralt was to put physical distance between the two of you. 

You scoffed at your plan, as if distance had ever helped before. No matter where you went or how many times you demanded he leaves you alone, he always popped back up. Maybe this was just your life now. Maybe you were destined to live out your days in mental and emotional anguish, chasing a dream that would never be. Longing for love that would never be reciprocated. You swallowed through the lump that was forming in your throat as your eyes burned, threatening tears. 

Gently, you pulled your hand from Dandelion’s and moved Geralt’s arm. Climbing off the bed and not waking the men proved to be more difficult than you had imagined. Geralt cleared his throat and you stopped, waiting to see if you had woken him, but he just rolled to his other side. Quietly you tiptoed across the room, grabbing an extra blanket off a chair and wrapping it around your naked body before stepping out onto the balcony. 

The air was cool and crisp, your breath just barely visible while you exhaled the deep lungfuls of air you took in when you stepped out here. The rain had stopped and the dark sky was now clear, the moon shone brightly with twinkling stars accompanying her. It was peaceful on the balcony, quiet other than the little bit of chatter here and there from patrons entering and exiting the brothel below. 

Leaning on the railing you watched the people walking along the street, wondering what their stories were. Curious of how they’d react if they knew that just inside the room behind you slept the man the guard deemed responsible for the lock down. You mulled over how you were going to get out of here tomorrow, maybe you could ask Andrew to escort you out. He would gladly open the gate for you so that he wouldn’t have to see you ever again.

A creak of the wooden balcony interrupted your train of thought. Peeking over your shoulder you could make out the silhouette of Geralt and sighed, returning your gaze to the streets. He came up behind you, placing his hands on the rail, trapping you in and tenderly kissed your temple. 

“Couldn’t sleep?” he asked, his breath warm on your ear.

“No. My mind is too busy,” you answered. 

For the first time, the silence between you was comfortable. There was no pressure to speak, no need to have the last word. You turned to face him, resting your back against the rail, looking up at his relaxed face. You cupped his cheek, and Geralt smiled gently as he leaned in to kiss you. 

“I’m leaving tomorrow Geralt and I suggest you do the same.” 

Your words stopped him in his tracks.

He narrowed his eyes at you, “If you’re leaving, I’m leaving.”

You shook your head, “You’re not coming with me. I am going home and you will continue on to wherever you and Dandelion had planned to go before getting stuck here.”

Geralt shifted his weight from one foot to the other. It was clear he was working on what to say to counter your statement.

“I’ve told you twice now, I’m not letting you go. I don’t know how many times I need to say it,” he sounded annoyed

“I wish I could believe you,” you whispered.

Pressure swelled in your chest. You truly did want to believe him this time, you wanted to have faith that he meant what he was saying, but if your history with him had taught you anything it was that Geralt would never be yours. You placed your palm on his chest and gently pushed him back, creating space for you to walk away. You made it two steps before he grabbed your arm, stopping you from going any further.

Geralt was handsome on the sunniest of days, but the way he looked bathed in the beams of moonlight was absolutely devastating. The man was flawless. 

“Let me go, Geralt,” you murmured, not wanting to fight with him.

Your brow furrowed as his grip on your arm tightened. 

“I don’t let go of what’s mine.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His? Is Geralt finally being the man we like he is? Are we going to kick him to the curb or are we going to give him another chance?

Mine. The word rolled around in your head, almost making you lose your balance. Geralt had been possessive in the past, but he had never actually staked his claim. Your head screamed at you to pull your arm away, to go inside, get dressed and get the hell out of here. Your heart on the other hand, begged you to stop resisting. It pleaded with you to let all your guards down and allow him to whisk you away into a happily ever after. 

“Yours?” you leveled your stare.

“I was a fool,” he replied. 

“I can’t keep playing this game with you Geralt. I won’t. It’s too late.”

You pulled your arm free and turned to go inside.

“The guard, what happened?” Geralt asked, stopping you.

You turned to face him, “It’s done.”

“Did he fight for you?” Geralt asked. 

You thought about it for a moment.

“No. Why would he? I hurt him and he knows that I--”

Geralt’s brow lifted when you paused.

“It’s not too late,” he said quietly, “You know it isn’t. I know it isn’t.”

Geralt took a few steps toward you, wrapping his arm around your waist and pulling you close. His hand slid into your hair, placing a soft kiss on your forehead. Warmth spread through your chest and belly, wrapping around your body, making you feel as if you were glowing, a beacon in the night. You looked up into Geralt’s gorgeous, yellow eyes. They were full of hope, need, desire and something else you couldn’t quite put your finger on. His pupils dilated as he searched your face. 

“Give me one more chance.”

“My heart can’t take any more, Geralt,” you whispered, your brow knitting together as you closed your eyes, trying to hide from his gaze.

Your lids snapped open at the sudden sound of Dandelion clearing his throat, interrupting your fragile moment. Geralt’s face turned to stone, glaring over your head at the bard behind you. 

“It seems that it is I who can’t leave you two alone anymore,” Dandelion jested. You bit your cheek to stop your smile, pulling the sheet around your shoulders a little tighter.

“Not a good time,” Geralt growled. 

“Perhaps not. However, since we are all together and not in a bed, we should talk about how we are going to get you out of here before you are sentenced to death,” Dandelion quipped.

Geralt sighed heavily, looking down at you, “This conversation isn’t over.”

You looked away, nodding once. His words hadn’t convinced you this wasn’t going to end up another failed attempt at connecting with him, but you were willing to hear what it was he had wanted to say before the interruption. For now, what needed to be a priority was getting him out of here. The two of you followed Dandelion back into the room where you tossed your underdress over your head. It didn’t feel appropriate to be naked with two half dressed men while you discussed an elaborate escape plan, though the expressions on their faces said otherwise.

“Right, so, the only way I can see us getting out of here is either by the port or trying to climb a wall,” Dandelion said, tapping his finger on the wood of the small table the two of you were sitting at.

“What about Roach?” Geralt asked from the edge of the bed where he sat, his elbows resting on his thighs.

“Dandelion could stay behind, wait for the city to open once more and meet you somewhere with the horse,” you suggested.

“Dandelion should come with me, they’ll be looking for him too. You could stay with the horses until the city opens,” Geralt countered.

You saw right through him. The Temple Guard wasn’t looking for Dandelion, they were looking for Geralt. You knew what he was doing, he was trying to include you in this escape plan so that you would end up joining him after everything was said and done.

You leveled your stare at him, “They aren’t looking for Dandelion.”

“That is a good point,” Dandelion said, his eyes bouncing from you to Geralt several times.

Geralt glared at him and he shrugged. 

“The port would be the best option, I believe. However, getting there unnoticed will be a challenge. It’s a wonder you haven’t been arrested yet with the way you stalk around here out in the open,” you said.

“The sewers. I can get to the port through the sewers, I’ve done it before,” he grumbled. You tilted your head, encouraging him to explain further, but he denied you.

“So once you’re at the port, then what?” Dandelion asked. 

“Have any friends with a boat?” Geralt asked. Dandelion looked to the ceiling, his lips moving as he whispered what sounded like nonsense. 

“I may know someone with a small boat, but it’s too late in the night to go talk to them. First thing in the morning I will visit them and secure it for you,” he replied. 

You let out a small sigh of relief. The plan didn’t seem too complicated and didn’t include you having to go with him, which was exactly what you needed. Once you knew Geralt was free of the city you would pack up Sienna and find Andrew to let you out. You reprimanded yourself for not asking him to grant you access to leave before you two parted. Had you asked right then, maybe you’d already be on your way home rather than sitting here with Geralt’s eyes burning a hole right through you. 

“We still have quite a few hours before sunrise,” Dandelion spoke with a smile, “I have an idea for how we could spend them.”

You rolled your eyes with a laugh, “I will be spending them asleep, with my clothes on.”

Dandelion pouted, “That sounds terrible.”

You stood from your chair, walking to the bed where Geralt sat. Playfully, you smacked his shoulder, shooing him out of your way as you climbed in. Geralt and Dandelion followed suit, joining you in bed, assuming their previous positions on either side of you. Geralt pulled you close, your back pressed to him and Dandelion once again held your hand to his chest. Silence fell over the room. 

Geralt pressed a kiss into the nape of your neck and you could feel him hardening against you, pushing his hips into your backside. You opened your eyes to see if Dandelion noticed, but he was busy kissing your knuckles, running the fingers of his free hand up and down your forearm.

“Boys!,” you exclaimed in a serious tone, feeling like you were scolding school children. You wiggled away from Geralt, yanking your hand from Dandelion’s. 

Both men began to chuckle. You couldn’t help but smile at the joyous sound of their laughs, it had been so long since you had heard a sound so care free. 

“Eh, worth a try,” Dandelion said with a huge smile, stealing your hand once more. 

“Can you blame us?” Geralt asked, nuzzling your neck, pulling you back into him.

It felt as if only moments passed between closing your eyes and waking to your butt being patted by Dandelion who was saying your and Geralt’s names in a harsh, urgent whisper. Geralt sat up quickly while you didn’t move, glaring at Dandelion.

“What?” you said sharply.

“The boat is secured. I suggest we move now, it’s still dark enough,” Dandelion hurried around the room, grabbing his belongings.

“I still have things at the inn,” Geralt mentioned.

“You can’t go back there,” Dandelion said.

“And why not?” Geralt asked, annoyed.

“You don’t think her angry lover isn’t watching that place, waiting for you to show up so he can kill you and carry her away into the sunrise like a gallant hero?” Dandelion snapped.

He had a good point. It wasn’t out of the realm of possibilities. Andrew wanted to see Geralt meet his end and if you were him, you’d be doing exactly what Dandelion had said. The men delivered verbal jabs at each other, arguing about how Geralt would acquire his things. Dandelion claimed there was no time for him to go retrieve the belongings himself if he were to be the lookout for Geralt while they made their way to the sewers. Geralt argued that he didn’t need Dandelion to be his lookout, to which Dandelion rolled his eyes and began to go on a tangent about a very specific instance where Geralt did indeed need him.

“I’ll go,” you interrupted them, immediately regretting your words.

The two men froze, looking from each other to you. You hadn’t wanted any part in this once you walked out the door. Your plan had been to go get your things, pack up and leave for home, but now you were inserting yourself into the plan. 

“I will go get Geralt’s things and meet you at the sewers. I just need to know how much time I have,” you said, not looking at either of them.

“Go as fast as you can,” Dandelion said quietly.

With that you were on your feet, dressed and out the door within two minutes. As soon as your feet hit the road, you ran, the cool air on your face giving you an extra boost of energy. You navigated the streets to the inn with ease, never slowing. Once inside the building, you took the stairs two at a time to Geralt’s room. Pulling out the key he provided, you entered, hoping whatever he left behind wasn’t too much for you to carry. 

The room was dark and fairly empty. He had only left behind a satchel that clinked when you picked it up. Curious as to what was inside, you opened it to take a peek, finding several small glass bottles and vials filled with various colored liquids. 

“Why the hell are these so important?” you whispered aloud, closing his door behind you. 

You knew what these bottles contained was none of your business, you just needed to get them to Geralt. The quicker you handed them off and sent him on his way the quicker you could pack up and get the hell out of here. You tried desperately not to let Geralt’s words occupy your mind as you made your way through the city to the meeting place. Per usual, your mind warred with itself on whether or not you should give him another chance. 

Your heart had taken a beating at the hands of Geralt. When you had met him there were no intentions of any type of relationship beyond a professional level. He was supposed to rid you of the monster that was threatening your livelihood and leave. You weren’t supposed to have invited him inside, feed him and then bring him into your bed. 

You stopped walking. You were the one who had set a flame to this fire between you, not him. You were the one who opened the door. Your feet began moving again. He shouldn’t have taken the invitation if he had had no intention of taking your relationship any further. 

You stopped again.

When he left you didn’t know how much you felt for him. He left, you were sad for a while, but you spent the years only occasionally thinking of him, nothing beyond a passing memory. Then he returned of his own free will and he had returned for you. Perhaps he felt something for you before you realized what you had truly felt for him. Although, for him it was more difficult to pick apart, which is why he rejected you.

You started walking again with a frustrated groan. Analyzing the ‘what ifs’, ‘maybes’ and ‘coulds’ didn’t matter. None of it mattered. Even if he did truly feel something for you, the two of you could never be together. Yennefer would always be in the background. The two of you needed to call it quits and move on.

You saw Dandelion and Geralt in the shadows up ahead near the gate that served as the entrance to the sewers. Handing the bag to Geralt, you stayed silent. 

“Thank you,” he said quietly, taking one of the bottles out.

“Well, friend, this is it. When you get to the port, look for the small boat with a single sail. It will be on the beach away from the main docks, likely in the shadows, the oars should be inside. Move fast and be smart. I will meet you in Oxenfurt with Roach,” Dandelion said quietly to Geralt, clapping him on the shoulder.

Geralt nodded once then looked at you, his eyes full of questions. Noticing the obvious tension, Dandelion stepped away to give the two of you a little privacy as you approached Geralt. 

“I guess this is goodbye, then,” you murmured. Geralt’s brow furrowed and he took your hand, pulling you closer.

“For now. It’s goodbye for now. I will see you in Oxenfurt,” he replied. 

You shook your head, placing a hand on his chest, stopping him from pulling you any closer. 

“No, Geralt. I won’t be in Oxenfurt,” your voice wavered slightly. Geralt’s eyes glanced over your shoulder, the pupils constricting, his facing turning into a scowl.

It happened so fast. One second Geralt was holding your hand, tenderly stroking your knuckles with his thumb, the next you are being hurled towards Dandelion who caught you, but landed on his own ass in the process. The air was filled with the sound of metal hitting metal and men’s voices shouting. Shaking your hair out of your eyes, the scene playing out before you had you screaming ‘STOP’ at the top of your lungs.

Three guards were coming at Geralt from all different angles and Geralt was doing well fighting them off. You watched, frozen in terror as Geralt blocked incoming attacks while simultaneously throwing one man to the ground and quickly turning, shoving another man away with an invisible force.

The guard who was directly in front of Geralt took a small window of opportunity while the witcher was distracted, slashing his sword low, cutting Geralt’s thigh open. The guard advanced, swinging his blade towards Geralt’s face. He blocked the hit with ease, shoving the man back. The next hit came fast and heavy, catching Geralt by surprise and knocking his sword to the ground.

The guard didn’t miss a beat taking another step forward, kicking Geralt in the abdomen, sending him to the ground with a loud thump. Blood poured from Geralt’s wound as he tried to suck in air and get to his feet. The guard ripped his helmet off before he clocked Geralt across the face with the butt of his sword then kicked the witcher to the ground once more.

“It’s over, mutant!” Andrew yelled loudly. 

You didn’t think, you just moved. Ripping a sword from the grip of the closest incapacitated guard, you launched yourself between Geralt and Andrew, shoving Andrew back as hard as you could. In your peripheral you saw Dandelion jump to his feet, shouting your name. Andrew’s green eyes went wide as you stood before him, the tip of your sword pointed at his face.

“Move,” he bit out. You shook your head, your chest rising and falling rapidly.

“I order you to MOVE!,” he yelled, making you jump, but you stood your ground.

“You’ll have to kill me first.” 

Andrew sighed heavily and in the blink of an eye he attacked, knocking the sword right from your hands, sending it skittering to join Geralt’s. The impact of the blow made you fall to the ground and you instantly pushed yourself back with your feet, attempting to shield Geralt with your body. Andrew closed the distance slowly and the closer he got the more you realized that at this moment, you didn’t recognize him. This was not the Andrew you knew. His face was contorted with rage, his eyes full of hate, the muscles in his jaw twitching with ferocity.

“Geralt isn’t who you want, Andrew,” you said evenly, trying to hide your fear. 

His eyes narrowed at you.

“Listen to me. The man you want is a doppler named Dudu. He took Geralt’s form, this Geralt is innocent of any crimes that have been committed.” 

“You expect me to believe that? To believe you? You’ve already lied to me once involving him, what is stopping you from lying again?” Andrew sneered.

“I told you the truth. I owned my mistake! Please, Andrew this isn’t who you want!” you exclaimed. 

“She’s telling you the truth,” Dandelion interjected.

“Shut your mouth, bard,” Andrew barked.

Geralt bit out your name.

“Leave. Let him take me. This isn’t worth the fight, he’s not going to believe you,” Geralt said quietly. 

You looked over your shoulder at Geralt’s face, tears flooding your eyes, “I’m not moving.”

“Why are you doing this? Why are you putting your life in front of his? He doesn’t want you!” Andrew exclaimed. 

The guards on either side of you and Geralt began to stir, coming back to consciousness, looking around for their weapons. Andrew took another step, crunching the rocks beneath his boot, his sword still pointed at you.

“He’s worthless, he’s a criminal!” Andrew roared.

“You know nothing about him!,” you yelled in response.

“He tossed you aside like you were nothing more than shit beneath his boot.” 

“No, you only know..”

Andrew’s voice shook with rage as he cut you off, “Why would you even consider wasting your life for him?”

“BECAUSE I LOVE HIM,” you yelled at the top of your lungs, tears of rage pouring from your eyes and running down your face.

Dandelion gasped, clapping his hands over his mouth.

“What?” Andrew whispered, his face softened a bit even though his eyes still glowed with fury.

“I love him,” you said quietly. 

Andrew lowered his sword slowly, his stare still fixed on you. The two guards who accompanied him closed in, knocking you out of the way and grabbing Geralt, hauling him to his feet. You scrambled to stand, ready to launch yourself at the guard closest to you.

“Stand down,” Andrew’s voice commanded.

The guards stilled, looking at Andrew in confusion. One opened his mouth to speak.

“I said stand down,” Andrew held his hand up, stopping the man from saying a word. 

They let go of Geralt, who wavered. You were quick to stabilize him with your body for a moment before Dandelion ducked under his arm, assisting you in keeping him up. You turned to look at Andrew, trying to make sense of what was happening.

“Go.”

“What?” you asked in disbelief.

“Get him out of here before more guards come. You two, with me,” Andrew said sternly gesturing to the two guards.

Andrew began to walk away and you looked to Dandelion, “I’ll be right back.”

You helped Dandelion lower Geralt to the ground, propping him against the gate. Calling after him, you ran to Andrew. He stopped, turning to face you, waving the other two guards on. He looked exhausted. Defeat lined his features, his mouth was set in a deep frown. 

“Thank you,” you paused, “For letting him go, I mean. I...I wasn’t lying.” 

Andrew sighed, shrugging his shoulders, “I don’t care if he was framed or not.”

“Then why did you let him go?” you asked, confused.

“For you,” Andrew closed his eyes, “I hate that you love him, but I hate the thought of breaking your heart more.”

It suddenly felt like you had swallowed a brick. This man that you had completely broken the day before, was still putting your wants before his own. You didn’t deserve his kindness and sacrifice. If his Captain found out he let Geralt go, he would be imprisoned, or worse, killed. He was risking everything for you.

Andrew looked to the sky, “I will not assist him out of the city, so send him on his way. However, should you choose not to go with him and you are ready to leave, come find me. I can get you out of here without the sewers.” 

Before you could reply, Andrew continued on his way. You watched him for a few seconds before hurrying back to Geralt, who looked really good for a man who just suffered through a few cruel cheap shots. His leg was already bandaged and bruising from the hit to the face was beginning to show near his temple. The bag you had retrieved for him was in his lap, one empty vial was on the ground next to him. He had a second in his hand which he uncorked quickly and swallowed down the contents. 

Then It dawned on you, the bag of mysteries was in fact full of his various elixirs and potions. The memory of caring for him while he came off the elixirs back when he hunted the wyvern came to mind. Geralt stood, slinging the satchel over his head and sheathed his sword. 

“Well that was all unexpected,” Dandelion huffed with his hands on his hips.

“Dandelion?” Geralt asked.

Dandelion looked to him with raised brows, “Yes?”

“I need to talk to our friend here for a moment,” Geralt replied, staring directly at you.

Dandelion blew out a breath, rocking on his feet, “Right. I’ll just...yeah I’ll be over here,” he pointed behind himself and walked down the road a little ways to give you and Geralt space.

“Are you okay?” you asked him, hoping to avoid the obvious conversation that was coming.

Geralt smirked, “Come here,” he said quietly, taking your hand and gently pulling you to him.

He cradled your face with his other hand, searching your eyes for only a moment before kissing you deeply. You returned the kiss with vigor, running your hands up his abdomen to his chest, taking it all in, all the fire he offered and the emotion that rolled through you. The adrenaline from the fight was still coursing through your veins and all you wanted to do right now was rip Geralt’s clothing from his body and beg him to take you right here, right now.

You were ready to die for him tonight. You had been fully prepared for your life to end so that his could go on. Never would you have guessed that Andrew would stand down. At the time you had doubted Andrew would kill you, but you didn’t underestimate the other guards, you knew they would take your life without hesitation. The thought of dying had scared you for a moment, but feeling Geralt behind you as you shielded him, knowing your death wouldn’t be in vain eased your fear.

“Don’t ever put yourself in harm’s way for me again,” he growled, before you could speak, he continued, “I would rather die than live in a world without you in it.”

Your breath caught in your chest. It almost felt like what had just come out of his mouth confirmed that your feelings were finally being reciprocated. An alarm screeched in your brain, telling you not to go down that road because you will only end up disappointed and broken, what he said didn’t mean what you wanted it to. Although, your heart was squealing with joy, urging you to take the leap, to believe him and trust him to catch you this time. 

“Meet me in Oxenfurt,” Geralt requested, you could feel his heart thundering beneath your hand.

“Geralt…”

“Please,” he pleaded.

You bit your lip, struggling to make a decision. The elixirs he took were beginning to take hold as you watched his eyes change, his pupils dilating. He squeezed your hand, silently urging you to give him the answer he wanted. You had a million reasons to justify saying no and they rushed through your mind while you looked at him.

“All right,” you whispered.

Geralt’s smile spread over his face so wide the corners of his eyes crinkled. You had never witnessed a smile so broad on him before. He looked like a child who was just given a brand new pet they had waited years for. He kissed you hard, inhaling deeply through his nose, pressing you against him tightly. He tilted your head, gaining better access to your mouth where his tongue stroked yours lazily. Your body ignited at the attention, waves of burning desire rolled through you. When Geralt finally broke your connection, you huffed with disapproval. 

“I have to go, I’m running out of time,” he said quickly, “I will see you in Oxenfurt. Stay with Dandelion, he knows where to find me.”

You nodded quickly, forcing back tears as he let you go. Geralt opened the gate to the sewers then stopped, looking over his shoulder at you, a sneaky grin on his face.

“Don’t have too much fun with that bard in my absence.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers, I fear this story will be coming to a close in the next chapter. I feel a warning is appropriate since I damn near cry when I hit the end of a long fic with no warning.
> 
> However, do not grieve if this fic has been an escape for you. I plan to continue writing about our dear White Wolf and his charming partner in other adventures!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it, dear reader.

“Are we ready?” Dandelion asked, leading Roach beside him.

Tightening the strap on your saddle bag, you nodded in response, giving Sienna a gentle pat on her side before leading her away from the small stable. Dandelion followed as you walked in the direction of the place where you first met Andrew. He had told you to come find him, but neglected to tell you where he was going to be, exactly. So, you decided you’d start there and if he wasn’t present, you’d ask the guards if they knew where he was stationed for the night. Anxiety began to stir in your stomach the closer you got to the gate. 

Even with Andrew’s permission to find him, you still felt uneasy about facing him after the fight that had taken place only mere hours ago. You reminded yourself that the interaction would be brief and would result in freedom from this city. Gripping the reins tightly in your now sweaty palm, you took a deep breath, willing your heart to slow down. Sienna nudged you gently in the shoulder as if giving you a silent pep talk, assuring you it was going to be fine. One by one the guards began to turn and look at you and Dandelion, a couple of them readying their weapons. 

You cleared your throat quickly, “Good morning gentlemen. Is Andrew here?” 

Mentally you kicked yourself when you realized you didn’t know his last name. Gods only knew how many ‘Andrews’ were in the Temple Guard. The men looked at each other, chatting amongst themselves. Some shrugged, another shook his head. Sighing heavily, you looked to Dandelion who took the lead.

“My good men, if he is not stationed here, do you have any idea of where he may be?” Dandelion asked politely. 

“I’m right here,” Andrew’s voice answered. 

After a moment he appeared, pushing through the two men directly in front of you. His expression was flat as he gave you a quick nod, his green eyes landing on Dandelion with a small glare. 

“Open the gate, allow them through,” he yelled behind him. 

The men didn’t move right away, they all looked at one another, confused about the order. Andrew turned to face them and immediately they all dispersed in different directions and the men at the top of the small watch towers began lifting the gate. 

Andrew turned, giving you another quick nod and without a word, he left. No goodbye or farewell, no wish for safe travels. Just a cold, detached nod. Though what did you expect from him? He loved you and you were leaving to go be with another man. You couldn’t exactly blame him for wanting you gone, but it didn’t lessen the sting. 

“Come on, love,” Dandelion whispered, pulling you out of your trance.

The two of you led your horses through the massive gate before mounting up. Roach and Sienna took off as fast as they could when given the signal. Their need to run after being cooped up for days in the small stable was evident in the way they pushed themselves, the puffs of air with each happy huff visible in the cool morning air. The sun had finally broken over the horizon, bringing with it hues of orange and pink, painting the sky and clouds in warm tones. 

“How long is the ride to Oxenfurt?” you hollered over the sound of the horse’s hooves beating against the dirt.

“We should be there by dark,” Dandelion shouted back.

A small part of you worried that when you arrived in Oxenfurt, Geralt wouldn’t be there. The three of you hadn’t talked about what would happen if he was detained before finding the boat or if something happened while he was at sea. You cursed at yourself for not thinking that far ahead, but there were so many things that had required your attention at the time of planning and the idea of Geralt not making it to Oxenfurt never crossed your mind. 

“Dandelion,” your voice shook, “What if he doesn’t make it?”

Dandelion let out a loud laugh, “Darling, there have been countless times where I doubted that I would ever see my friend again, but that stubborn son of a bitch always came out on the other side. Escaping arrest is nothing for him. He will be there, likely before we arrive considering he had a few hours head start.”

You wished his words had brought you some relief from this nagging feeling of dread, but they didn’t. Fate could be cruel, you’ve come to know that side of her all too well. You blew out a breath, attempting to put the negative thoughts out of your mind. Silently, you repeated that he would be there when you arrived over and over again in your head. The mantra continued for a few hours, easing your worries only slightly, until Dandelion suggested stopping so the horses could rest. 

While the horses refreshed themselves, you joined Dandelion on the bank of the creek, plopping down next to him with a heavy sigh. Dandelion offered a slice of sausage which you took gratefully. There was still a chill to the air, but the sun warmed your face and reflected off the water that was trickling by in a hurry. 

“You love him, eh?” Dandelion said, interrupting the comfortable silence. 

“Yeah, I guess I do,” you replied, squinting as you looked to the sky, avoiding his gaze.

Dandelion snorted, earning a glare from you, “What?” you snapped.

“It’s just funny,” he half laughed.

“What is?” 

“That it took you so long to figure it out when everyone else around you has known for a very long time,” he answered with a smile. 

“I didn’t know that what I felt ran deep enough to be considered love. It feels different from what I shared with Finnegan,” you replied quietly.

“Of course it does. You will never find that love again, darling. That kind of connection is one of a kind,” Dandelion covered your hand with his, squeezing it gently, “but it doesn’t mean you won’t find something close to it with someone else.”

You smiled weakly, the pain that accompanied any thought of Finnegan swirled in your chest. You didn’t want to talk about it anymore, the longer you dwelled on the memory of him the closer you were to tears. Bringing up the love you shared with him and comparing it to what you felt for Geralt was reminding you that buried deep inside, was a sting of betrayal. You felt that you were turning your back on Finnegan, on his memory. It was a stupid thought and you knew that. He would want nothing more than for you to be completely happy.

“What’s going on in that beautiful head of yours?” Dandelion asked.

“When you stopped in Novigrad, where were you and Geralt going?” you asked, changing the subject. 

Dandelion pulled his hand back, picking up his knife and cutting another slice of sausage. 

“It’s not really my business to tell,” he said.

“Geralt said it was for work, but I know he wasn’t telling me everything. Please, be honest,” you pleaded.

Dandelion chewed on the piece of meat while he considered his answer, swallowing it down then blowing out a breath.

“Fine. We were on our way to find someone who could possibly reverse what the djinn did,” he admitted.

Your eyes widened as far as they could go, “What? Why?”

Dandelion rolled his eyes, ”Dove, the answer as to why is obvious, is it not?”

Your stare bounced around, landing on rocks, trees, flowers, the water, the horses, the grass while you struggled to come to terms with what Dandelion had just told you. Your breathing became erratic, you felt like you couldn’t breathe even with the lungfuls of air you were desperately sucking in. 

“Why didn’t he tell me? Why did he let me suffer?” you breathed.

“Whoa, hey, calm down,” Dandelion reached for you, grabbing both your arms, “he didn’t want to say anything until he knew for sure the curse could be lifted.”

Closing your eyes, you tried to slow your breathing down. Your heart was soaring, screaming in triumph at Dandelion’s words. Your head spun, every bit of disbelief and mistrust you had generated disintegrating with each inhale.

Geralt had feelings for you.

Your lids snapped open, “Dandelion. Why would he do that after...he said he couldn’t…”

“I can’t answer for him,” he paused, “However, I will tell you that after you sent him on his way, the night he retrieved his swords, I have never seen him in such a state. Darling, he was broken.”

It was strange how you didn’t feel an ounce of sympathy about what Dandelion had just said. You remembered that night clearly. You had wanted Geralt to hurt as badly as you had in that moment. Knowing that he suffered while you continued on, practically thriving, served him right. 

Though now it was evident that, at some point, he realized he had made a mistake, but when? When did he come to terms with the fact that he cared for you and let you slip right through his fingers? What motivated him to seek out help to reverse the curse? What made him believe you would welcome him back with open arms if he did succeed in breaking it?

All these questions rattled in your brain, but you weren’t going to get any answers until you were reunited with him.

“We have to go. Pack up, we need to get to Oxenfurt,” you said suddenly, jumping to your feet.

Dandelion grimaced as he wrapped up what was left of the sausage and sheathed his knife. Before you could walk away he grabbed your hand, pulling slightly so you would face him.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, about where Geralt and I were headed,” Dandelion said softly.

“It wasn’t your place to tell me. I’m not angry with you,” you assured him. 

“Prove it?” Dandelion asked, cocking an eyebrow with a lazy grin.

You rolled your eyes, “Are you joking?”

“Hey! Who knows? This may be my last chance with you before we reach our destination and that massive brute gets his hands on you!” 

The two of you barked out in laughter, both knowing that Geralt may be possessive, but for some reason he trusted the bard and didn’t mind sharing you once in a while. Dandelion pulled you into him, kissing you on the forehead.

“Don’t let the roses blind you from the fact that ‘tis I who is your true soulmate,” Dandelion jested, “I’m beyond ecstatic for you, my love, even if my ego is a bit wounded.”

You cupped his face with your hand, offering a small smile, “Can we get on with our trip now?”

It was dark by the time you reached Oxenfurt. The streets were muddy and narrow, quieter than Novigrad, but not silent by any means. You had never visited this town before, in fact you had only heard about it once when a traveler stopped in for a drink before continuing on their way here. He spoke of the stuffy, educated people with a sneer even though he was clearly one of them. 

Sienna quietly trotted, following behind Dandelion and Roach. You felt like you were about to jump out of your skin. Any minute now Dandelion would signal Roach to stop, letting you know that you had finally arrived and, hopefully, Geralt would be waiting for you. The dread you had felt from thinking about Geralt not making it had subsided for the rest of the ride here. Instead your thoughts were full of questions for when you finally saw him again, but now the threat of your witcher not actually being here was relevant once more. 

You shifted in the saddle, about to ask Dandelion how much further to the inn when the door of the building ahead of you slammed open, Geralt’s massive silhouette blocking out the light coming from inside. Immediately you clambered down from your mare’s back, taking off in a sprint the second the soles of your shoes made contact with the mud. Geralt was just as quick on his feet, moving fast in your direction, closing the distance with his giant stride. 

You launched yourself at him, slamming into his chest. His arms quickly wrapped around you, one around your waist, the other under your ass, supporting your body while your legs circled around him. Your lips crashed into his in a desperate, hard kiss. He growled against your mouth, his hand diving into your hair, cradling the base of your skull. His tongue demanded entrance, diving in, stroking and tasting you, sending a lick of heat up your spine.

“I didn’t think you would make it,” you breathed against his lips.

“You underestimate me. Nothing can keep me from you,” his deep voice murmured back, nipping at your bottom lip. 

“Don’t worry! I’ll carry in our things!,” Dandelion called out sarcastically.

Geralt gently set you on your feet, sighing with irritation. You hitched the horses while Dandelion set up their feed and Geralt unloaded the saddles. The three of you walked into the inn together listening as Dandelion complained about how badly his ass hurt. Geralt had refused to let you carry your own belongings so you were tasked with opening the doors to the two rooms Geralt had reserved. Dandelion entered one while Geralt entered the other and it was clear to you where you would be sleeping tonight.

You followed Geralt inside, taking a few of your things from his arms and setting them on a table then heading towards the fireplace to stoke the flames a bit. Silence fell over the room and you peeked over your shoulder at Geralt who was standing in front of the opened door, watching you crouched down, poking at the embers. Before you could ask what he was staring at, Dandelion appeared just outside the door in the hallway.

“How about dinner?” he asked, clapping his hands together.

In one swift motion Geralt kicked the door shut behind him, cutting the bard off.

“Okay then, I’ll just be downstairs,” you heard Dandelion’s muffled voice say from the other side.

“Geralt!,” you reprimanded, jumping to your feet. 

You walked hurriedly towards the door to apologize to Dandelion for Geralt’s rudeness, but the witcher intercepted you, ducking down so his shoulder met your waist, hauling you over it. You yelped in surprise, slapping his back in playful protest. Geralt carried you to the bed, dropping you onto the mattress with a soft thud. Giggles poured out of your mouth as he crawled on top of you, his knee parting your thighs. 

“Mmmm, I love that sound,” he rumbled, his lips hovering over yours.

“What sound?” you asked.

“Your laugh,” he kissed you softly, bumping the tip of your nose with his.

Your heart swelled and as hard as you fought, you couldn’t keep from smiling. Geralt dipped his head, kissing right beneath your ear, leaving a trail with his lips down to your collarbone. Goosebumps broke out over your flesh and you arched against him, grinding yourself on his thigh. 

“Fuck I've missed you,” he whispered. 

“It hasn’t even been a whole day,” you groaned as his hand snuck beneath you, squeezing your backside.

“It could be five fucking minutes and I’d miss you,” he responded.

You stilled beneath him and he responded immediately, locking his eyes on yours, freezing where he was.

“Were you really trying to find someone to break the djinn’s curse?” you blurted. 

You needed to hear him say it, to admit that he had relented and truly felt for you what you felt for him. Geralt swallowed hard, his golden eyes bouncing back and forth between yours. You held your breath, waiting for his response. A response you so desperately hoped would be what you wanted to hear. 

He nodded once, “Yes.”

“Why?” you breathed, fighting back the tears that were beginning to gloss over.

“I want nothing more, in this world, than to be yours. Entirely yours, but…” he trailed off.

He didn’t need to finish. You knew exactly what he was going to say next and it was true. He couldn’t be completely and fully yours until what the djinn did was reversed. He can feel for you, but he will always be attached to Yennefer. You needed to think about what would happen if Geralt never found someone to reverse the curse. Would you be able to be happy knowing you only had part of him? You closed your eyes, inhaling deeply through your nose, closing down the thoughts. Right now was not the time to pick this all apart. 

“Please don’t shut me out. Not now,” Geralt whispered.

You shook your head with a smile, returning his gaze once more, “I’m not.”

With a smirk, Geralt climbed off the bed, pulling you with him. His fingers were quick, working the ties of your bodice free, disrobing you in record time. Your underdress hadn’t even hit the floor before his lips were on yours again, kissing you like he was a man starved of your affection. His large hand groped your naked breast, squeezing firmly, making you gasp against his mouth as your nipples peaked against his touch.

Geralt moaned in approval, pinching and rolling your nipple, sending a shudder through you. Heat pooled between your legs, your inner thighs slick from the wetness created by one, single hand of Geralt’s. You stopped, taking a step back and breaking your connection. You sat on the edge of the mattress, then scooted yourself backwards over the neatly made up bed, silently inviting him to join you. Although, the look in Geralt’s eyes told you he had other plans.

“Lie back, spread your legs,” Geralt bit out. 

You swallowed your embarrassment as your cheeks flushed and you laid back, spreading your legs wide, exposing yourself to him. Your hand trailed down your body slowly, watching him for approval. His tongue darted out, quickly wetting his lips before he tore his shirt up out of his leather pants, yanking it over his head and tossing it to the side. 

“Touch yourself.”

You continued south, dragging your middle finger down your wet slit, taking some extra time as it trailed back up through the slick folds of your sex. You paid special attention to your clit, rubbing it in lazy circles. Your lids closed at the sensation, your back arching ever so slightly, toes curling into the sheets. You could practically feel Geralt’s gaze burning over your naked body, your skin heating more and more with each stroke. You heard him huff and upon opening your eyes you found him palming his massive erection through the leather of his pants. 

Geralt dropped them quickly, his hard cock springing free, and stalked towards the bed where you continued to stroke yourself. He clamped a hand around your ankle, yanking you towards him. As soon as he was on top of you, your fingers left their station, immediately pushing over his lips and into his mouth. Geralt hummed as he sucked your arousal off your fingers, his eyes rolling back into his head. 

“How do I taste?” you whispered huskily. 

Geralt growled, his fingertips digging into your hips as you slowly pulled the digits from his mouth. 

“Incredible,” he answered, his voice rough. 

In one swift motion the witcher flipped you onto your belly, yanking your hips up so your ass was in the air. Before you could register what was happening, his mouth was on you. His tongue flat, dragging from your clit all the way up your crevice to the place you had only dreamt of him going. You tensed as soon as his tongue circled the tight ring of muscle, unsure of what he planned to do next.

A dark chuckle filled your ears as you felt his tongue drag back down to your aching pussy. You pushed back into him while his mouth sucked at your clit, driving you completely wild. Pressure began to build in your pelvis, your breath quickening, heart hammering against your ribs and you braced yourself for your climax. Then suddenly, Geralt’s mouth was gone. 

“Geralt..” you whimpered, stuck somewhere between incredibly turned on and extremely pissed off.

Geralt shushed you, kneading the flesh of your ass with his hand. You were unprepared for the hard slap to your backside, the unexpected contact making you jump and inhale sharply. You bit down on your lip as another slap was delivered and with this one you realized he wasn’t using his hand. No, it wasn’t skin hitting skin, these spanks had more bite, more sting to them, these were delivered by leather. You peeked over your shoulder to find Geralt holding his riding glove in his hand, his chest rising and falling quickly with his primal eyes fixed on the burning flesh of your behind. 

“The way your ass looks right now, blooming red from my glove….fucking beautiful,” he rumbled.

“Geralt…please,” you begged.

“Please what?” he snapped, “You want another?”

You fervently nodded,”Y-yes.”

He delivered another hit, this time on the other cheek and you writhed in pleasure, your core now flooding with desire. You heard the glove drop on the floor and felt the mattress dip beneath you. Geralt slowly rubbed the swollen head of his cock up and down your cunt, coating himself in your wetness. He pushed himself against your entrance, just enough to barely slip inside then retreated, sliding down once more, ghosting over your clit. He did this a few more times, taking his time teasing you, pushing you to the brink of madness.

“Tell me what you want,” his voice was low.

“Fuck me! Gods….please, just fuck me,” you begged loudly.

Geralt pushed himself inside, almost exceeding your limits and stretching you wide enough that, for a moment, you thought he had somehow gotten bigger since the other night. The witcher wasted no time, pumping in and out of you with fury, his hips ramming into your ass with ferocity. 

“So fucking...tight...fuck you’re perfect,” he groaned.

You gripped the sheets, balling them in your hands in an attempt to keep yourself anchored as he relentlessly fucked you, every thrust seeming deeper than the last. Your inner walls gripped him, your orgasm building at a rapid rate, your clit screaming for attention. 

You let go of the sheet, about to sneak your hand down between your legs when Geralt roared, “You’re mine. All of you...mine..”

His hand dove into your hair, yanking you back so your body was flushed with his. The delicious burn of your scalp had you teetering on the edge of climax. Geralt’s free hand cupped your breast, pinching your nipple hard, earning a squeak from you.

“Say it,” he breathed in your ear. 

“Yours,” you panted.

“Again.”

“Yours….fuck...I’m yours!” you cried out.

His hand left your hair, sliding down your torso to your clit. His rough fingers rubbed the sensitive bundle of nerves in tight, fast circles. You screamed Geralt’s name as the waves of pleasure ripped through you, sending you into a free fall over the edge of ecstacy. Geralt flipped you onto your back, gripping behind your knees with both hands, pumping into you faster. 

“I’m not done with you yet. One more,” he rumbled, his thumb going to your over sensitive clit again. 

Your head thrashed from side to side with each stroke, each deep thrust bringing you closer and closer to climax. You cracked, tears streaming from the outer corners of your eyes as you came hard, your walls slamming down and choking his cock. A gutteral noise came from Geralt’s throat as his thick length pulsed inside you, filling you with his cum. 

Geralt collapsed next to you with a grunt, immediately pulling you into him. He peppered your forehead with light kisses, trailing down the bridge of your nose to your lips where he lingered, taking his time tasting you and exploring your mouth like he had never experienced it before.

You pulled away slightly, your brow furrowing as you built up the courage for the question you were about to ask.

“Geralt,” you began, but he cut you off with another kiss.

“Until the curse is lifted...,” he paused.

Your heart ached waiting for him to continue, the anticipation of what he was going to say next stole your breath, practically suffocating you. His brows pinched together in a deep V and he cleared his throat.

“I swear to you, I will give you every piece of me that I can,” he said quietly.

“And what if the curse is never lifted?” you asked.

“I won’t stop until it is,” he replied. 

You rolled onto your back, staring at the ceiling with a small feeling of defeat beginning to bloom inside. Geralt placed his hand over yours, squeezing it tenderly. 

“My heart is and always will be yours,” he whispered.

You snapped your head to the side, locking eyes with him. The reflection of flames from the fire danced in his pupils and shimmered off the wolf medallion resting on his naked chest. You searched his face for any sign that he was lying, but all you found was sincerity. This very well could be a massive mistake, but you couldn’t refuse your heart any longer. You loved him and you were more than willing to take any piece of him he offered.

You rolled back to your side, pulling him into a hard kiss, wrapping your leg over his body to get as close to him as possible. 

“I was such a fool before,” he said against your lips between kisses, “I’m so sorry. So fucking sorry.”

“None of that matters right now,” you replied, attempting to shut him up so you could just kiss the hell out of him. 

“I don’t deserve you.”

His words made you stop. He was right. He didn’t deserve you after what he put you through, but you wanted him. You wanted him so badly you were more than ready to let it all go and you knew that was exactly why you kept ending up in the same difficult spot with him. Although, you couldn’t deny that something felt different this time. He cleared his throat, interrupting your train of thought.

“Let’s feed you,” he said with a grin. 

You didn’t protest, you were starving. Geralt helped you dress and the two of you met Dandelion downstairs for dinner. He had already stuffed himself full, but was more than happy to sit and continue drinking while you and Geralt ate. After dinner you all continued to indulge in what seemed like bottomless wine. The conversation was light, filled with laughter and reminiscing.

Dandelion told several stories from his past adventures with Geralt, clearly embellishing some details by the look on Geralt’s face. The witcher corrected Dandelion several times, occasionally the two argued about how an event actually happened, but the disagreement always ended in Geralt rolling his eyes and Dandelion carrying on. You loved watching the two verbally spar with one another, there was something so genuine about their friendship. They argued like a couple who have been married for a millenia and you couldn’t get enough of it.

The night ended when a curvy redhead caught Dandelion’s attention and he practically sprinted after her. Geralt took the opportunity to sneak you upstairs where he had you naked in the blink of an eye. The two of you were insatiable, completely intertwined, making love until just before the sun broke over the horizon. 

It was mid morning when you woke to Geralt whispering your name, kissing your temple, your cheek, the tip of your nose and finally your lips. Your lashes fluttered open to that golden stare you knew so well. You groaned as you stretched your arms above your head and your legs straight out, releasing the tightness in your muscles and getting the blood flowing. 

“We should get going,” Geralt murmured. 

“Mmmm, no,” you whined, nuzzling into his scarred chest, “I don’t want to leave this spot.”

Geralt chuckled, his hand gently rubbing up and down your naked back, “We have a long ride.”

You huffed with disapproval as he untangled himself from your hold. He dressed himself and began packing up your things. You continued to lay there, watching him move around the room, wondering what was going to happen once you arrived home. Would he stay? Were you going to play house together or was he going to immediately leave, continuing his hunt for someone to break the curse? A knot formed in your throat. Was he truly going to continue the hunt, or would his motivation eventually wear out, leaving you alone and broken once more?

“Don’t make me drag you out of that bed, because if I do I’m just going to end up fucking you again instead of readying the horses,” he said with a tone that told you he wasn’t kidding.

“That sounds like a win to me,” you challenged. 

Geralt approached the bed, yanking the blankets off you with one flick of his wrist. You yelped in surprise as he clapped his hand around your ankle, dragging you to the foot of the bed. He crawled over you, kissing your mouth hard, his hands now locking around your wrists and holding you in place. His pelvis pushed into you, hardening against your core and you moaned against his lips in approval.

Before you knew what was happening, Geralt was on his feet pulling you forward so fast it took a moment before you realized your entire body was being heaved over his shoulder. He delivered a quick slap to your bare ass, causing you to squeal. His booming laughter filled the room as he set your feet on the cold wood floor, tossing your underdress over your head and handing you your pile of clothing. 

You narrowed your eyes, pinning him with a glare, “You’re so rude.”

This made him laugh more, “There will be plenty of time for play later. I promise, it will be worth the wait.”

“Yeah?”

“When I’m done with you, your legs will be as useless as Dandelion in a fight,” he responded with a wink.

“You’re terrible,” you quipped, finishing with your clothing.

You and Geralt carried all your things down, Geralt taking most of the belongings while you were just happy he let you help, even if you were only carrying one bag. You loaded your horse while watching Dandelion from over the saddle. He was near the front door of the inn with the woman he chased the night before, whispering things into the blubbering redhead’s ear, holding her hands in his. You looked over at Geralt, who was also watching with a grimace, and chuckled quietly to yourself. 

“Please don’t go,” you heard her sob. 

Dandelion fed her false promises of his return for her, where he would take her away from here and they would ride off into the sunset together. He told her that he would write poems and songs about her while they were apart. Your eyes practically rolled themselves. You knew damn well Dandelion was going to do none of that. Geralt coughed excessively loud, catching the bard’s attention who quickly bid his new found ‘love’ good bye.

You kissed Sienna on her soft nose then handed the reins over to Dandelion. Geralt held his hand out to you as you approached, assisting you up onto Roach’s back where you settled into the saddle behind him. Geralt peered over his shoulder, making sure Dandelion was ready. His eyes then landed on you, a smile immediately appearing on his face.

“What?” you half laughed.

“Let’s go home.”

###### 

Samuel was beyond thrilled to see you when you entered the tavern after the long trip home eight months ago. He was weary of the witcher at first, unsure of why he was accompanying you, but fed the three of you free of charge, insisting that you told him everything about Novigrad. You left out details about what happened between you and Geralt, deciding that you would tell Samuel at a later date when he wasn’t nearby.

The winter had been unforgiving and although the loss of Darcy had shattered your heart, you were thankful she crossed over before the snow had arrived. It would have been hell for her. Ethel and Sienna held strong through the wind and cold thanks to their new enclosures, that Samuel helped build, which offered them four walls. You went into the tavern as much as you could to battle the loneliness and sadness the dark season brought with it. The nights were long, lying alone in the dark was almost too much to bear at times, but somehow you pulled through. 

When the snow began to melt and the Spring season was making herself known, you purchased another goat to keep Ethel company. At first she wasn’t sure if she liked the tiny tan and white kid, but after a few days they became inseparable. Eventually, the sun became more common than clouds, the mud dried up and the wild flowers began to bloom again, decorating the empty fields around your home.

You laid in the grass, eyes closed, soaking up the rays of the sun. It was warm enough to lie out in the field without a shawl, but not hot enough to render you miserable and sweaty. It was supposed to be your day off from the tavern, but part of you wanted to go in anyway. It wasn’t as if you had any other plans, your chores for the day were already finished and you knew that tonight you would likely just sit and enjoy a few cups of whiskey then go to bed...alone...again. 

That familiar ache began to form in your chest, threatening to wrap it’s fingers around your heart and squeeze when the sound of hoofbeats filled your ears.

Your eyes popped open and you sat up so quickly your head spun for a second. You shaded your eyes from the sun, squinting into the distance. Your heart thundered as you scrambled to your feet, hiking your skirts up before taking off at a dead run, your feet carrying you as fast as they possibly could, your lungs burning from exertion. 

Geralt dismounted, jumping down from Roach’s back before she could even slow to a trot. He ran towards you, catching you in his arms as you launched yourself off the ground at him. Tears poured from your eyes while you kissed him over and over again.

“I’m sorry I took so long,” he said between kisses, “The hunt took longer than expected...the snow and the storms…”

“Shut up, I don’t care. Just kiss me,” your voice shook.

Geralt’s mouth found yours one more time before pulling back again, searching your face, “Why the tears? What’s happened?”

He pushed your hair from your face while you wiped the tears away with the back of your hand, sniffling softly.

“I didn’t know if you were going to make it back,” you replied.

His brow furrowed, his expression turning serious, his eyes barreling into yours.

“I will _always_ come home to you. I promise,” he said, sealing his vow with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dove into writing fanfic as an escape and to find some kind of fulfillment, never expecting anyone to read it, much less comment or leave kudos. Seeing the feedback was insane for me. The comments brought the most ridiculous smiles to my face, some even making me tear up (in a good way). The kudos, bookmarks and subscriptions made me feel so good and so proud of myself. Thank YOU, reader, for sticking with me, inspiring me and loving these men as much as I do. I promise to continue writing and creating new adventures. 
> 
> Now, you'll have to excuse me while I go cry about the fact that this story has come to a close <3
> 
> xo


End file.
